


I'll Catch Your Tears, Winchester. (Destielle fanfiction) - Wattpad

by BloodyBowties



Series: Destielle Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBowties/pseuds/BloodyBowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castielle Novak is the quiet one in the back of the class, who always gets her homework turned in, avoids trouble, and avoids the jocks, and more specifically, avoids Dean Winchester. He was the one that got all of the girls, that had a sleeparound circle of the prettiest girls at Lawrence High. But Castielle doesn't want anything to do with it. She keeps to herself. But they end up becoming close. Some would think too close.<br/>When tragedy hits the Winchester household, everyone expects Dean to pull through it. They think of him as tough, able to handle anything. But this might not hold true. When he breaks down, can he count on his newfound best friend to be there? Or is she more involved than he thinks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Fanfiction, also uploaded to the website Wattpad under the username TheImpalaIsGinger.  
> Introduction:  
> Not Another Whore
> 
> Castielles POV
> 
> I hurried through the hallway and quickly grabbed my books out of my locker, slamming it shut and glancing around nervously, praying that he wouldn't show up early.  
> He always showed up to flirt with the popular girls surrounding my locker. Always. My heart skipped a beat as I saw him down the hallway and quickly went the other way, checking my watch. I had open hour next, I could wander around as long as I stayed within school grounds.  
> It was sort of foggy and cool outside, lightly sprinkling. I thought for a moment, before going outside, pulling my hood up. My curly dark hair was already slightly damp and tousled from the breeze, and I continued walking down the sidewalk around the school, adjusting my bag to make sure none of my books would get wet.  
> Suddenly I got an odd feeling. I tensed slightly, walking a bit faster, and suddenly I nearly tripped-  
> But I didn't hit the ground.  
> "Woah there, tiger," a voice said, spinning me around and smirking.  
> "Dean. Hi."  
> His smirk widened and I assumed he didn't remember my name.  
> "Hey, Cassie."  
> Oh. Guess he did.  
> "Hi."  
> Suddenly his arms were around my waist.  
> "Little clumsy today, are we?" He murmured, and my eyed widened as his breath fanned my neck.  
> "I-I suppose," I said lamely, my voice nearly a whisper. "Dean, what are you doing?" I asked hesitantly as he pulled me closer, my heart stuttering.  
> "Hmm?" He murmured, his lips brushing my neck.  
> "I-" I abruptly cut off when his teeth grazed my neck, nibbling and sucking softly.  
> "Dean you never even talk to me," I breathed, protesting.  
> "I think you're cute."  
> "Th-thank you, but-" He bit my neck teasingly and I gasped and his hands trailed lower than my waist.  
> "Deannn, don't," I whispered, and he ignored me.  
> "No."  
> "Why not," I said, my voice cracking slightly.  
> "Because I said so," he growled, his hands gripping my ass tightly. I jumped, my fingers grasping at his coat, and he trailed his lips lower, biting down my collar bone and sucking as he fingered the hem of my leggings, sliding his other hand up my shirt. I gasped, my fingers gripping his hair as he started to leave a hickey at the base of my throat, sliding his other hand up my shirt, his cool hands brushing my ribs.  
> "Oh but you like it don't you," he teased, and I attempted at a reply that somehow came out sounding like "uuuuuhhhhhhnaaaaaa." He smirked, pressing himself closer and he moved to my collarbone, kissing down it roughly, using his tongue to soothe the bites.  
> "Deannnnnnnn stoooooooop," I moaned out desperately, and I felt his smirk against my skin.  
> "Okay."  
> He dropped me, pulling away with a smirk on his face.  
> I inhaled sharply, my heart still racing as he smiled, turning and walking in the other direction.  
> I leaned back against the damp brick wall of the school, catching my breath, and I looked up sharply as he spoke.  
> "See you around, Cassie," he said, his voice coming out husky as he walked away, smirking.  
> I shivered, my eyes wide.
> 
> What the hell just happened.  
> He's using you.  
> I know!  
> And you love it.  
> WHAT?! No!  
> I would not be his sex toy. I wouldn't stand for it. One thing I never, ever want to be, is someones bitch.  
> I'm not your whore, Winchester.
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> Heya Peeps! WarrantByKansas here. Intro is actually based off of a roleplay I did on this website, ShamChat. If you ever go on there and come across DISFUNCTIONAL GINGER or Teen!Fem!Cas, it's probably me, so SAY HI BITCHES!
> 
> Love you lol!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Moose

**Castielle's POV**

_~A few weeks later~_

"Cassie, come talk to me after class," Said the teacher as he handed back my paper. I smiled nervously.

"Yes, Mr. McCloud."

I became immersed in my book, and didn't realize that the bell had rung until students were rushing past me. I stood, sighing and maneuvering around a couple of delinquents that were trying to trip me. I went up to the desk and patiently waited for him to look up from the grade book, hugging my books to my chest and looking out the window absently.

Dean had for the most part left me alone. It'd been a month since our little run-in and I'd happily avoided him at all costs. There was that one time that I walked in on him and some girl doing something R-rated in the janitors closet, and he simply smirked, not looking up from her as I quickly backed out, my face turning red.

"Castielle."

I snapped back to reality, looking up at the teacher wide eyed.

"Yes, sorry, what was that?"

A small smile played on his lips. "I said how are you doing these days?"

"Good, good. I've been great."

"That's good to hear. I was just going to say, your writing is exquisite. Very detailed. I'd like to know if you'd be interested in a letter of reccomendation, or to be moved to AP English. I believe you'd do very well, and I can see you exceeding my expectations in even college courses. What do you say?"

I looked at him wide eyed, slightly pink. I'd never been complimented before, or encouraged in any way.

"That'd be amazing," I breathed out, and he laughed.

"I'll send a call to your parents. Thank you for staying to have a chat. I'll see you Monday."

"Thank you, Mr. McCloud," I smiled, adjusting my books in my hands before going to the door, nearly getting run over.

"Woah there, tiger," said a familiar voice, and my eyes widened as I backed against the wall, not making eye contact.

"Can I please get through," I muttered, biting my lip, and I could practically hear his smirk in his reply.

"Nope."

"Please," I said more forcefully, trying to maneuver around him, and surprisingly he let me pass. I quickly hurried down the hallway to my locker, spinning the dial.

I suddenly felt an elbow propped up on my shoulder, a hand mussing up my hair, making it more crazy curly and tousled than it already was.

"Hello, Gabriel," I sighed, smiling tiredly, and he grinned, playful amber eyes glinting with mischief.

"Wassup, Cassie?" he nudged me playfully and I shrugged, slipping my books into my bag and pulling on my navy blue hoodie, zipping it up.

"Not much," I said mildly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"So there's nothing going on between you and that Winchester guy?"

"WHAT?!" I almost yelled, and he doubled over laughing.

"Calm down, Cassie, I just saw that little stalker moment outside the english room."

My face turned red and I shut my locker, and he poked me teasingly. "There's nothing going on. He wants to make me his whore, which is not going to happen, so it's not worth discussing."

"Casssiiiiieeee I'm boreeedddd," He whined, tugging my sleeve. I sighed as he pulled me along.

"You're also skipping detention."

"Indeed," he said grinning, and as we neared the commons he suddenly pulled my bag out of my hands, slinging it over his shoulder and picked me up, slinging me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"GABE!" I whined, dangling helplessly, my long hair almost brushing the floor. He laughed wordlessly, and I sighed, crossing my arms as he continued walking to the commons.

"Stoooopppppp," I yelled, pounding his back with my fists, and he laughed as we entered the commons, students staring.

"No thanks," he smirked as a few people laughed, and I groaned, swaying back and forth slightly as he walked.

I sensed someone watching and heard their laughter, and my face immediately turned pink.

"Dammit Gabe!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO, CASSEH," he yelled, drawing even more attention, and I covered my face with my hands.

We exited the school and he grinned, setting me down abruptly and causing the world to spin as I gripped his sleeve for support.

"Gabeeee," I moaned, "I thought we talked about this."

"I don't recall, he said sarcastically, guiding me to his car and nudging me into the passenger seat.

I sighed, leaning my head against the window as he started the car, pulling out of the parking lot. I could have swore I felt eyes on me as we drove away.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassie is dragged to a party by her idiot older brother.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

"Pleasssseeeeeeeeee?"

"No, Charlie."

"WHYYYYYYY?"

"Because I don't like parties," I sighed, closing my locker.

"He said I could bring a friend though!"

"Who is this 'he', anyways?" I asked, adjusting my books in my arms uncomfortably.

"Just comeeee!"

"Charlie. No."

"Bu-"

"No, Charlie!" I said frusteratedly, I stopped walking and looked her in the eye. She sighed dramatically.

"You're less fun than Snape," she grumbled. "Then I'm not going either."

"Yes you are," I laughed and she smiled sheepishly.

"Probably."

Suddenly I felt someones breath down my neck and my eyes widened, my smile slipping. Charlie giggled and ran away and I glared after her as I felt hands on my waist.

"No," I said abruptly, sighing, and starting to walk toward the commons. It was raining way too hard to go outside for open hour today. Damn. Less places for me to hide.

"Why not?" He pouted, following me, and I wordlessly sat down on at one of the tables and pulled out some english poetry assignment, ignoring him as he sat next to me and read over my shoulder as I wrote.

"Angel?" he asked curiously, looking at the title of the poem. I ignored him, continuing to write. He didn't seem offended, he simply smiled watching me write.

I finished the assignment after about ten minutes and put it in my folder, pulling out another assignment.

"We only had one assignment for english, sweetheart," he said in slight confusion and I sighed, knowing ignoring him wouldn't shut him up.

"I'm in AP English and normal English until they get my schedule changed," I muttered, and he made a face as if to say 'not bad' before continuing to read what I was writing.

About forty minutes later he was still sitting next to me, messing around on his phone. I sighed, glancing over at him and found myself examining his face. He had deep green eyes, with slightly tanned skin and a scruff. He was eighteen but could probably be mistaken for a few years older if it weren't for the freckles scattered across his nose. His lips turned into a slight pout as he was thinking about whatever he just read on the screen, and I glanced away and he glanced up, looking at me curiously before going back to his phone. I finished half of a geometry assignment before the bell rang, and I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder and running a hand through my hair. Dean smiles slightly getting up and suddenly pecked me on the cheek, leaving without another word.

My eyes widened slightly and I felt my face turn pink, and glanced over to see Gabe smirking and wiggling his eyebrows at me, which I chose to ignore. I quickly turned to go to my locker so I could grab my hoodie and leave, when suddenly Gabe grabbed my wrist and raised an eyebrow.

A feeling of dread rose in my chest and I immediately brought a hand down my face.

"No, Gabe! I will not let you drag me to the party so dad will let you go!"

"Come on, Cassie. It can't be that bad. Charlie will be there."

"Making out with some chick in a dark closet."

"Dean-o will be there."

"Yet another reason for me not to go," I stated annoyedly, turning back and continuing towards my locker.

He sighed.

"Please?"

I looked at him, shocked. He never said please.

"Who's the girl?"

I smirked as he looked flustered, and I pulled on my hoodie, zipping it halfway.

"Her name's Kali."

"Mhmm."

"CASSIE."

"I'm not going, Gabe."

"Yes you are."

"Or what?" I regretted the words the moment they came out of my mouth, as a mischievious smirk spread across his face.

"Or I'll tell everyone in school about the little crush you have on Dean-o over there."

"WHAT? No. Gabe, I already said-"

"Does it matter? I'm a good liar," He stated, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, slamming my forehead agains my locker.

"Fine," I muttered, and he did a little happy dance thing which made me want to facepalm.

"Great! Now let's get you home and you can wear something pretty!" he said obnoxiously loudly, and I cringed, looking down at my shoes as people stared. Gabriel dragged me out the door, singing "Happy Together" at the top of his lungs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I look like a slut!"

"You look fine."

"You're a guy, of course you'd say I look fine if I look like a slut!"

"Uh.."

"It's too tight, you incestal pervert."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I AM NOT WEARING THIS MUCH LIPSTICK."

"Put the paper towel down, Cassie."

"No! I-"

"STOOOOPPPP!"

"MMPH-"

"GAH-"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FA-"

"WEAR THE DAMN-"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You look fabulous," Gabe said sarcastically, and I groaned, getting up off of the floor.

"Shuddup."

"Fine, if you feel like that one's too tight, don't wear it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're lying aren't you."

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed tiredly as he pulled out another outfit, then grinned.

"Put this on."

"Fine." He threw it at my face and I went into the attached bathroom, pulling it on and adjusting the skirt slightly so it fit a little better.

I came out of the bathroom and grabbed the converse that were flung in my general direction, sighing and pulling them on.

"Is it good now?" I asked helplessly, wondering if I should pose. He looked up from the random magazine he was reading and smiled widely.

"Hells yeah."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He grinned, closing the bathroom door and turning me towards the full length mirror in front of it, and I bit my lip, looking my reflection up and down.

I was wearing a navy and white batwing striped flowy top with a high waist black circle skirt that ended about mid-thigh. The converse made it less fancy and more comfortable. The back of the shirt was cut out in little designs.

"Are you sure?"

"You look great, Cassie," he assured me, touseling my hair a little more, which suprisingly he kept me from fixing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You'll be fine."

"I think I'll just stay here."

"Like hell you will."

"Gabe, I don't know about this."

"Come on, please?"

"I-"

Without another word he dragged me out of the car, and I stumbled after him into the large house.

The music was blaring and drunk teens ran around half dressed, their shirts tied around their heads like a hat.

I stood there stunned and speechless and before I knew it Gabe had abandoned me and I was standing alone.

"Fun," I muttered, leaning against the wall and waving off a few people pushing beer into my hands. I bit my lip, playing with the necklace I was wearing and examining the floor.

"Cas?" I frowned slightly at the unfamiliar nickname and looked up to see Dean standing in front of me, somehow completely sober, and confused smile on his face.

"H-hi," I muttered, mentally kicking myself for stuttering.

"What are you doing here? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad to see you, but... You don't exactly seem the partying type."

I sighed. "My brother made me come."

"Ah. That explains it. No hoodie?"

"No, he wouldn't let me wear one."

"He chose what you wore?"

"Several times but I cussed him out about how I didn't want to dress like a damn stripper," I grumbled, and he laughed slightly.

"Wouldn't have protested to that one, either," he said, a small smirk on his face as he winked.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and looked away letting my hair cover my face, and he chuckled softly.

"Want to come hang out? I mean as interesting as the floor may be, I'm not sure it will occupy you for that long."

I sighed, knowing I would regret my answer.

"Okay."

He grinned grabbing my arm and pulling me through the crowd of people dancing, and I blushed slightly as I noticed Charlie wink at me, looking between Dean and I. I glared halfheartedly and we emerged from the crowd, but he didn't remove his hand from my arm. I blinked slightly and he pulled me into the kitchen, which was mostly empty except for a younger looking boy sitting at the kitchen table working on what looked like Pre-Algebra homework.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said, and he looked up in curiousity.

"Hi, Dean." He pressed his lips together and gave Dean a look, and Dean smiled.

"Castielle, this is my little brother Sammy. Sammy, This is Cas." I blinked again at the unfamiliar nickname before smiling at sam and offering my hand. He looked surprised before taking it and shaking it, smiling crookedly.

Dean mussed up his hair and walked past him, causing Sam to pout slightly, and I suppressed a smile.

I noticed his brow furrow in confusion as he blinked at the next problem and I knelt next to the chair, peeking over his shoulder.

"Need some help with that?" I asked curiously and he blushed slightly, shrugging.

I looked at the page in the textbook before looking at what he'd written down in his notebook and smiled.

"So if y=mx+b, and y is seven, x is three, and the slope is seven, it would be 7=21+b. Use the block method to subtract twenty-one and the answer is?" I looked at him smiling slightly and his eyes widened in realization as he grinned.

"Negative fourteen. Thanks, Cas." I smiled, standing and ruffling his hair before blushing as I glanced at Dean, who looked surprised, leaning against the doorframe.

"What?" I mumbled, following him out the door and he smiled.

"No one really talks to Sammy," He shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Oh. That's too bad, he seems like a good kid," I said, frowning a bit and looking back at him.

He nodded, and suddenly a semi-wasted teen came over.

"YO DEANO," He yelled, slinging an arm around Dean's shoulder. "We're playing spin the bottle. Come on."

He smiled slightly. "Okay. I'll be there in a sec."

The guy ran off and Dean turned to me. "Wanna come play? If you want you could just watch."

I shrugged. "I'll watch, I don't know what it is or how to play."

He looked at me in disbelief and I blushed. "Seriously? Well okay." He guided me to where a bunch of teenagers sat in a disheveled circle, some of them laying on their stomach, some laying on eachother, others sitting cross legged.

"Deano's here!" The guy from before cheered and Dean smiled crookedly, sitting down on a couch and pulling me down to sit beside him. "She's just watching," he said for me, smiling at me, and I glanced up as Charlie booed, totally wasted.

"Whatever, brother. Aight, someone spin the damn thing."

A boy I recognized from my geometry class, Adam, Went over and spun it. The bottle landed on Charlie and she smiled crookedly. "Dare or makeout? Or both?" Adam laughed, and she shrugged. "I dare you... To make out with Lisa." Charlie smirked and Lisa blushed, Charlie eagerly pressed her lips to Lisas and Lisa surprisingly kissed back, tangling her fingers in Charlies hair.

There were a few catcalls and some laughter, and I leaned back on the couch, slightly uncomfortable. Charlie pulled away grinning and spun the bottle, and it landed on Gabe, who sat down just as it stopped. Charlie smirked, and Gabe smiled innocently.

"Gabe, what'll it beee?" She said in a singsong, and he grinned. She laughed.

"I dare you... To make out with Kali."

I made a face and Charlie laughed at me, while Gabe pulled the girl next to him into a passionate kiss. I rolled my eyes as he pulled away, smirking, while Kali was blushing and smiling adorably. Gabe spun the bottle, and for some reason it seemed to take longer to spin. I got a small sense of dread as it slowed and my stomach dropped when everyone cheered. I looked at Gabe wide eyed and he winked as I shook my head frantically.

Gabe smirked. "What'll it be, Deano?" He asked innocently, as if referring to an inside joke, and Dean grinned. "Alright bruh. I dare you..." Gabe raised an eyebrow pretending to really think on it while my heart hammered in my chest. "I dare you to..." I knew her was dragging it out to freak me out, and it was working as my cheeks turned pink. "I dare you to make out with Cassie."

I buried my face in my hands, embarrassment flying at me from every direction.

God damn it, Gabe.

I felt a gentle hand on mine, pulling them away from my face.

Dean smiled softly, gently, I could tell it was so I wouldn't be scared off.

"Cassie I don't have to."

I looked down at my hands. "It's fine," I murmured, and I felt his hands cradle my face.

He pressed his lips to mine, a hand in my hair and an arm around my waist. I automatically looped my arms around his neck, kissing back. I heard a few people whistling or clapping as he slipped his hands under my shirt, gripping my waist, and I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging slightly as he sucked on my bottom lip softly.

Before I knew it it was over and we sat on the couch, his arm around my waist as we watched the rest of the game.

The bottle landed on Dean again and he raised an eyebrow, the random guy smirking slightly.

"I dare you two to get a room, Winchester," And I felt my stomach drop and my face pale.

"Okay." Dean shrugged and pulled me to my feet, and I stumbled dazedly after him as he guided me down the hallway. I could sense Gabe's eyes on my back and I silently willed him to come save me, but he didn't.

I felt the door close behind me and by this time I was whiter than a ghost, my heart was hammering in my chest and I felt my hand shaking slightly against Deans.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down." He told me gently, his hands cradling my face. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything," He said softly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Okay?"

"O-Okay," I whispered, and he looked at me in concern, tilting my chin back to look at him.

"Cassie it's okay," he murmured, placing his hands on my shoulders easing me down onto the bed. I felt the color slowly return to my face and he looked at me curiously.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled, and he frowned a bit.

"Does that really intimidate you that much? How-" His eyes widened in realization and I blushed slightly.

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry, I'm a total douche. I didn't even consider..."

"It's o-okay," I whispered blushing harder, and he smiles slightly, kissing my cheek.

Then I felt him place a soft kiss on my neck, and I closed my eyes biting my lip, debating whether or not I should jerk away or tilt my head to give him more access. He ended up deciding for me as he nudged my head slightly, causing me to tilt my head, exposing more of my neck and kissing again, nibbling softly. I felt my heart race and he sucked slightly, causing my breath to catch in my throat and my hands to clutch the front of his shirt. I couldn't help but notice how incredibly gentle he was being as he placed feather light kisses along my neck and up and down my jawline before pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and surprised myself by hesitantly kissing back, my arms looping around his neck.

He smiled against my lips and pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, and I opened my eyes and bit my lip, blushing as he chuckled slightly, and he smiled crookedly, setting his hands on my waist.

"You're adorable, Angel," he said lightly, kissing my forehead and pulling away. I blushed harder and examined my hands. "After about an hour they'll come get us so we have about forty five minutes to kill. What do you want to do?" He smirked but I could tell it was a genuine question. I shrugged still blushing slightly, and he sighed dramatically, flopping back on the bed and closing his eyes. I tried not to laugh at how bored and exasperated he seemed.

"So who're you dating?" He asked with mild curiosity, and I looked at him in surprise.

"U-um. I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow incredulously and looked me up and down, causing me to blush slightly.

"You're screwing with me. How?!"

I shrugged, examining my hands. "I don't know what you mean."

"You're fucking hot, is what I mean," He said exasperatedly, tossing his hands up animatedly. "How are you single?"

I blinked in surprise, more heat rising to my cheeks.

"U-uh, I don't know?" I said lamely, and he nodded, realization showing in his face.

"OOH. I get it. Gabe's the outgoing one, and you're the mouse," he confirmed, and I bit my lip, looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"I-I suppose you could say that," I mumbled, and he made a face as if to say 'not bad' before lacing his fingers together behind his head, humming some classic rock song to himself. I looked out the window and watched a few headlights lighten the dark street. It had to be about two in the morning, and I was starting to feel the slight strain to stay awake.

I kind of zoned out for about twenty minute and suddenly Dean sat up, checking his watch.

"Okay, I know I told you we wouldn't do anything, but we should probably make it seem like we did," he explained, and my face paled slightly. "No no, don't be like that. Not anything huge, just... a little disheveled."

With that he pulled his shirt over his head, and mussed up his hair, and I felt my cheeks turn red as I looked away, my eyes widening slightly. He laughed softly and got up, coming around to sit beside me.

He immediately got to work, touseling my hair a bit more and using his thumb to smudge my lipstick slightly, and lowered one of the sleeves on my shirt, and tugged my shoes off, leaving me barefooted. Then my stomach dropped as his hands gripped the hem of my skirt, only to have him loosen it slightly, untucking my shirt a bit. Then he looked at me questioningly, positioning his lips over my collarbone, and I blushed deeply, looking away.

He kissed it softly, before nibbling and sucking it, and I knew he was leaving a hickey for show. I gasped as he sucked harder, and then placed a firm bite on my collarbone, causing me, to whimper breathlessly. He smiled slightly against my skin and set his hands on my waist, straightening and abruptly pressing his lips to mine. I felt my eyes widen in surprise as he caught my bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it while nibbling it hard, and I felt my lips become worked raw with his, slightly puffy as he pulled away.

He evaluated me for a moment and nodded in approval, smiling and pulling me upright off of the bed, putting an arm around my waist. We heard footsteps near the door and just before it opened he gripped my legs, pulling them up around his waist and guided my hands to tangle my fingers in his hair, and roughly pressed his lips to mine, pushing me against the wall.

"YEAH! GET SOME!" I heard someone yell, and Dean smirked against my lips as we both turned to a grinning Charlie. "Fun's over, bitches. Back to the game, as is." Dean laughed, looping an arm around my waist and kissing my cheek, knowing it would make me blush. When it did, he smiled and guided me out of the room.

We sat back down in the circle and my face turned red as people laughed and cheered, a few highfiving Dean. He sat down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder. Gabe raised an eyebrow and I shook my head discreetly, causing him to roll his eyes.

When we had left, the dares must have gotten a bit more daring, because Gabe was shirtless, as were Charlie and Lisa, and a few people had hickeys barely visible under their skirts.

Suddenly Benny went up to the bottle and spun it, and it somehow landed on Charlie.

"Heya Charlie," He smirked, and she raised an eyebrow. "I dare you... To kiss Castielle over there. Charlie raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed, shrugging. She came over to me and exaggeratedly giggled, sitting on my lap and looping her arms around my neck. I suppressed a laugh and looked at her in amusement as she bit her lip, looking at me shyly.

"Are you sure?" She asked in a girly voice, earning a few laughs from the people around the circle, including the guy both of us were currently sitting on.

"I suppose," I said dramatically, causing Dean to laugh, nuzzling my neck. Charlie promptly kissed me lightly on the mouth and pulled away as to not make it weird. I laughed as her cheeks turned slightly pink and she giggled for show, before flouncing away to her spot.

It was extremely obvious that we were best friends at that moment, and I found myself smiling and rolling my eyes as she blew me a kiss, causing a few cat calls.

Dean kissed my neck softly and looped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder, causing me to shiver slightly.

A little while later Dean got bored and stretched.

"Wanna keep playing or..?"

"No, no it's fine," I muttered, getting off of his lap and smiling slightly. He grinned and stood, and several people whined or booed as he walked out of the circle.

"You can come with, if you want," he told me, "Or you can hang out with your brother."

My gaze turned to Gabe, who was flat out wasted, a few girls clinging to each of his arms.

I shook my head frantically and Dean laughed, letting me follow him to the living room.

This room was blaring classic rock music and the majority of the people were dancing, others were grinding, and the rest were draped over the couches drinking.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, voice raised over the music, and I shrugged, smiling weakly.

He shrugged and sat down on one of the couches, grinning and patting the spot next to him.

I sheepishly sat down and he opened a beer, downing it in a few gulps, before offering one to me.

"I'm good," I muttered, looking at my hands, and he smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged, opening it and sipping it. I sat there awkwardly and about ten minutes later and a few song changes later, I felt an arm slung over my shoulder.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, smiling crookedly, and I sighed uneasily as I looked at his slightly glazed over eyes.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Only a little," he protested, and I suppressed a smile at the pleading look on his face.

"No, Dean."

He sighed dramatically, before kissing my cheek and getting up, pushing through the crowd.

I sat there uneasily, hating the feel of eyes on me, and sort of awkwardly fixed my lipstick and retucked in my shirt, awkwardly looking at the floor.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, I sighed getting up and pushing through the crowd, attempting to get to the door on the other side of the room.

Suddenly I felt hands on my hips, pulling me back firmly into a toned chest. My face turned red and my eyes widened as his teeth grazed my neck, and I shivered slightly when he kissed it lightly.

"Leaving so soon, Angel?" He said huskily, and I almost fainted, my heart was hammering so hard.

"I have to get home while I'm sober," I mumbled, and he smirked against my neck, pressing himself closer.

"Well that's no fun," he growled, and I shivered and jumped slightly as he grinded against me.

Immediately I tried to pull away but his grip on my hips tightened and I whimpered as he bit my neck teasingly.

"Dean no," I mumbled, trying to squirm out of his grip. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't!" I snapped, my voice raising slightly, and I jerked out of his grip which had loosened due to my outburst.

"What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing my arm as I tried to bolt for the door.

"What's wrong?" I said in disbelief.

He looked at me, waiting patiently.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that you've taken an INTEREST in me. That you're checking me out every time I turn away, that you see me as a bloody sex toy. But you pretend to care even though you'll end up using me and tossing me aside like every other girl. Well you know what Dean? I don't WANT to. I don't want to because I'm not your property. I'm not your whore, Winchester." I jerked out of his grip and let my hair hide the tears brimming as I ran out of the room.

I knew I couldn't go home. Gabe was in no state to drive and he'd kill me if I took his car.

So I accepted the first drink shoved into my hand and downed it in a gulp, not caring that my vision blurred almost instantly and I swayed, leaning against the wall as the room spun. The world became a blue around me and I stumbled around, a drunken mess, and the next thing I knew I was in the kitchen, falling to the floor.

"Cas?" I heard a voice ask worriedly, and I felt a hand on my arm, looping it around someone's neck and they pulled me upright, helping me to my feet and leading me to a room. I heard a muffled "Stay here" as I was dropped onto a bed, and then what seemed like an hour later, the door opened.

"Thanks, Sammy."

"No problem, Dean."

I mumbled a weary protest but couldn't really move, my limbs felt incredibly heavy and my eyes refused to stay open. I heard a sigh and felt someones hands on my arms, pulling me further up onto the bed so that my head was cushioned by pillows. I felt movement beside me and tried to scramble away but only managed to move my arm across the covers, gripping the fabric weakly. Suddenly my eyes opened slightly as I felt my weight being shifted and pressure underneath me, and the world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a chickflick moment and Cas experiences hangover.

__

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

_Damn._

_What the hell happened_.

I refused to open my eyes. My head pounded and my heartbeat was uneven and slow. My breathing was shallow but I knew I was, for the most part, fine.

Then I felt movement underneath me and my eyes flew open, my entire body tensed.

_Well damn._

I felt smooth skin under my fingertips and as I was lying on my stomach, I couldn't easily see his face.

My head was lying on his midchest and abdomen, my hair tumbling loosely around my shoulders and somewhat around his skin. One of my arms were slightly outstretched, resting by his collar bone. His arm was wrapped loosely around my waist and the other was over mine, resting in my hair.

_Oh Lord please don't let me be naked._

_Oh thank God._

He, however, was just wearing loosely fitting sweatpants, and a pendant around his neck. I was halfway between wanting to scream and run away and wanting to curl back up and go back to sleep. I had no memory of what had happened last night after I yelled at him.

"Angel?" His groggy sleepy voice mumbled, and I froze, before resting my chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Hi," I whispered, my throat sore and unable to speak louder than that.

"Hi," he murmured. His hair was more tousled than usual, and his eyes were groggy and slightly glazed over.

"U-Um..." I mumbled, "What happened?"

"Nothing," he assured me, fiddling with my hair. I let out a breath of relief.

"But... What actually happened?"

"Oh. You got drugged," He said, looking slightly pissed. "Someone put roofies and date rape drugs in your beer."

"Oh," I whispered, a bit of aftershock seeping into my voice at what could have happened. I'd been extremely lucky, and extremely foolish. "What time is it?"

"About noon."

"Won't your parents be mad at you for throwing a party?"

"They're out of town. Just Sammy and I."

"Oh."

"Yup."

I sort of just wanted to lay there.

"Um..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

...

...

There was a knock at the door and it swung open, Sam standing there, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Heya, Sammy."

"Hi Dean."

"What do you need?"

"Um... This drunk girl with red hair won't leave and she kind of doesn't have a shirt on. Can you uh..."

"Yeah, hang on a sec."

Sam nodding giving me a small smile before leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

I realized that our legs were entertwined and blushed a bit, untangling them and easing myself off of him. He gave me a smile and sat up, running a hand through his hair, an arm still subconsciously around my waist.

He stood, letting go of my waist and stretching, his joints popping as he rolled his shoulders.

"I'll be willing to bet that that's Charlie," he said, raising his eyebrows, and I nodded sheepishly. "You want to take care of it or should I?" I shrugged sheepishly getting shakily to my feet gritting my teeth as my knees nearly buckled. "I'll take care of it," he chuckled, leaving the room.

I hesitated, stumbling over to the bathroom and leaning against the counter, before using a paper towel and the sink to wipe off the smeared makeup and tear stains. I ran a hand through my hair, shaking it out, and frowned down at my clothes.

The zipper on my skirt was halfway down, as if someone drunkenly fumbled to get it off. My shirt was slipping off of my shoulder and there were a few extra hickeys around my neck and collarbone, one of them from Dean but the rest I had no idea who'd given them to me.

I uneasily zipped my skirt up all the way and smoothed out my shirt, and ran a thumb along the hickeys, frowning worriedly.

I glanced at Dean in the mirror as he came in and looked at me in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just..." I bit my lip looking at the hickeys through the mirror, and he nodded in understanding.

"I highly doubt it, Cas. If you'd done anything besides making out with someone, you'd know."

"How?" I asked, before mentally kicking myself while I realized that I just asked the sex god of the school how I'd have known if I'd had drunken sex.

He shrugged though, as if it was no big deal.

"You'd probably be sore," he said absentmindedly, picking up a few red plastic cups off of the counter and tossing them in the trash. "And you don't really smell like anything other than.. Well, booze, and you, which actually smells nice, by the way." I blushed slightly, unsure whether to thank him or not.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"My brother totally left me here, didn't he?"

"Nah, I talked to him and told him I'd drive you home today."

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Okay."

We stood there awkwardly and I chewed my lip absent mindedly, and he glanced at me before grinning and shaking his head before going back into his room, straightening it out.

I leaned against the wall helplessly, and he smiled slightly as he finished by making his bed, kicking back on it.

"If you want you can shower," He said boredly, flicking through a magazine. I shifted awkwardly.

"Would that be weird?" I actually was in desperate need of a shower.

"Nah."

"Okay, thanks."

"Yup."

I went into the bathroom closing the door behind me and peeled off my clothes, stepping into the shower.

I turned on the water, sighing in relief as the cool water rinsed off the dirty feeling of everything that had happened yesterday, the tangles easing out of my hair. I quickly shampooed and scrubbed everywhere, making sure to rinse everything out, before I got out, wrapping myself in a towel. I frowned at the spot where my clothes had been as I turned the water off, wringing out my hair.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"You can use some of mine, I put everything in the wash."

"O-Oh."

I could practically hear him raise his eyebrows.

"Coming?"

"Yeah."

...

"You sure?"

I sighed, tightening the towel around myself before stepping out of the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at my awkwardness and I blushed.

"Um, what clothes can I use?" I asked uncomfortably, and he got up, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and an ACDC tshirt, coming over and handing them to me. I took them and blushed a bit harder when he smiled. "Th-Thanks."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," He laughed as I went back into the bathroom, relieved that he'd left my bra and underwear alone.

I pulled them on and pulled on the tshirt over my head, smiling slightly when it fit a bit large. I slipped on the sweatpants and tightened the waistband before I finished towel drying my hair. My tousled curly hair was pretty much dry, and I ran my hand through it, bringing it to my face and frowning slightly, realizing it smelled like Dean. I sighed, shaking it out before coming out of the bathroom, hanging my towel on the rack as I rubbed my temples, attempting to stifle the pounding headache.

Dean had somehow showered downstairs in the short time it took me to get dressed, and he pulled a shirt on over his head as I came into the room, and he shot me a smile.

"You look adorable in clothes that are too big for you," he stated grinning and I blushed slightly.

"Thanks."

"Sammy and I are gonna clean up, do you wanna hang around or do you want me to take you home right away?"

"I'll help."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!"

"I'm helping, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We collapsed on the couch laughing. 'Cleaning up' had consisted of chasing eachother around the house and throwing everything that didn't belong into the trash as we passed, each of us occasionally giving Sam a piggyback ride to escape intense tickling.

Sam laughed, falling onto the couch in between us. "Let's just all like, be friends forever," he said exhaustedly, and we all bursted out laughing at his bluntness and how exasperatedly he said it.

"Gee, Sammy, tell us how you really feel," I laughed, and he smiled crookedly.

"I feel like you and my brother are adorable together," he said smirking, before rushing off to do his science homework. I was shocked into silence and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as Dean grinned, nudging me playfully.

"He's thirteen, you dork, calm down," he snickered. "His word is not law." I relaxed slightly, smiling sheepishly and looking at my hands.

"O...kay...?"

He laughed, smiling slightly.

"Do you want me to take you home now?"

I shrugged, and he sighed dramatically.

"I'm gonna take you home, so your mom won't murder you."

I smiled weakly, "Okay."

"Sammy I'll be back in twenty, okay?"

"Kay, don't be gross," he called from the kitchen, and my brows furrowed in confusion as Dean laughed, grabbing my converse and handing them to me, pulling on his jacket as I tugged them on before he tossed a random green hoodie at me from the coat rack. I pulled it on, raising an eyebrow as he pulled me out the door.

" 'Don't be gross'?"

"It's Sammy's way of saying, 'Don't screw her in the back seat'."

My face turned pink and I couldn't help but laugh as he grinned, opening the door of his car, which I couldn't help but notice was pretty awesome. A '67 Chevy Impala. I slid into the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling as he got into the drivers seat and grinned at the purr of the engine as he started the car.

"Where to?" He asked, backing out of the driveway, and I bit my lip.

"331, Milton Drive," I murmured, and he nodded, making a turn and driving down the street.

A few minutes of awkward silence later, he cleared his throat, and I looked over at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm boring," I murmured, and he shook his head laughing.

"Not at all. Just kinda curious. Why did you end up coming to the party? I mean, you had a choice."

I bit my lip, looking away to hide my blush. Of all questions. Bastard.

"Uh. Gabe blackmailed me," I said sheepishly, and he looked at me incredulously.

"He blackmailed you? What on earth could he use against you? You don't seem like you have much to hide."

I sighed, rubbing my neck awkwardly.

"Uh..."

He suddenly looked a little concerned and looked over at me.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. He was going to tell the whole school that I had a crush on you," I mumbled, and he looked at me incredulously.

"Really? That's it?"

I looked at him in surprise and blinked.

"Um... I guess."

He made a face as if to say 'not bad', and I coughed awkwardly, looking out the window.

"Why would he think that?"

"I dunno," I mumbled, and he looked at me, raising an eyebrow asking a silent question. "No, Dean. I don't have a crush on you," I sighed. He laughed quietly.

"Just checking. But why would he think that?"

"Doesn't matter, he's a good liar, so I came."

I could tell he didn't buy it as he gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, fine. I used to. Done now?"

"When?" He asked curiously, and I sighed.

"Eighth grade. Any more questions?"

"Why?"

I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you have a crush on me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. My brow furrowed, and I looked at him disbelievingly.

"We were best friends for three years, it kind of happens, Dean."

"I guess. Why did you stop?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"The fact that your brother has his own secret code for 'Don't screw her in the back of the car' is an explanation in itself, don't you think?"

He made the 'not bad' face again before stopping at a stop light, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. I awkwardly looked out the window and he seemed slightly agitated.

"Look, about last night," he started, and I sighed, before cutting him off.

"I meant what I said," I said softly, and he looked at me slightly hurt. "I'm not your whore. But I don't think you're going to throw me away. I'm sorry I said that."

He looked at me in surprise and nodded slightly.

"It's okay. I understand why you'd think that."

I blushed slightly, looking at my hands, feeling mixed emotions.

Within ten minutes we were pulling in to my driveway, and I smiled slightly as he unlocked the door for me.

"Thanks for driving me."

"No problem," he smiled, suddenly kissing me softly on the lips. I blinked in surprise before hesitantly kissing back.

"B-bye," I mumbled blushing against his lips, and he grinned.

"Bye, Cas. I'll bring your clothes on Monday."

"Okay," I murmured, getting out of the car as he smiled.

I sighed looking up at the doorstep where Gabe was raising an eyebrow and shut the car door, giving Dean a small awkward wave and going up to the house.

I guess I had some explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassie gets a tattoo and Dean likes it.

* * *

* * *

 

 

A few weeks had passed since the party. Dean and I weren't hostile towards eachother, but we weren't exactly friendly, either.

"Cassie, please," Charlie begged, and I sighed.

"Give me one good reason to get a tattoo with you," I raised my eyebrows, and she smirked.

"I'll give you ten."

"Charlie!"

"It doesn't have to be anything big! But it's your sweet sixteen, girl!"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"It's just another day, Charlie. It's not a big deal."

"Say that one more time and I'll make everyone sing to you."

"CHARLIE."

She put her hands up smiling innocently.

"You know your mom will say yes, so why not?"

"I- Just- gah!" I complained, and she smiled triumphantly.

"We're getting them after school. I know a gal, she's awesome, we get them seventy five percent off. Go to class."

I blinked and she was already halfway down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?!" I looked up in surprise at Dean, who had sat across from me at the table.

I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"It was not of import."

"Of course it is! How is your birthday not important?"

I shrugged again biting my lip and he sighed dramatically.

"Well happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I smiled slightly at him and he grinned, leaning forward and propping his chin up on his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

"What are you working on?"

"English homework."

He crossed around and sat down beside me, an arm around my waist as he read over my shoulder.

"Bee?" He asked curiously, reading the title, and I nodded, shrugging slightly. He made the not bad face and continued reading over my shoulder.

Dean and I weren't dating. Not even close. We weren't friends with benefits. But we were friends. Very good friends, at that.

...

He just really enjoyed kissing me.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure about this?” I mumbled, and she laughed, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the parlor.

“Heya, M!” Charlie said cheerily, pulling me up to the counter.

“Hey there, Charlie,” The woman said smiling, snapping off an ink stained pair of rubber gloves and tossing them into the trash. “Who’s this?”

“Her name’s Cassie, todays her sixteenth birthday.”

“Well happy sweet sixteen, darlin’,” she smiled lazily, and I bit my lip, smiling halfheartedly.

“Thank you.”

“We’re getting tattoos to celebrate,” Charlie explained, and I awkwardly looked out the window.

“Well duh. What’ll it be?”

“I’d like to get a dungeons and dragons logo on a greyscale on my shoulder,” Charlie explained as I looked over the tattoos.

“How ‘bout you, Clarence?” Meg turned to me, raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip.

“Can I think while you do Charlies?” I asked hesitantly, and she smiled.

“Of course, Dearie. Come on back, Charles.”

Charlie followed her back and I sat on the stool at the counter, biting my lip in thought.

Suddenly I blinked as a small tattoo caught my eye and I leaned forward, inspecting it.

When Meg came back about half an hour later she raised an eyebrow.

“Do you mind if I get two?” I asked hesitantly, and she grinned.

“Course not, Clarence. Gimme the word.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got out of the car, sighing as Gabriel sprinted up the the school and planted a kiss on Kali’s cheek. I slammed the door shut and cringed as my clothes rubbed against the tattoo area, before carefully adjusting my clothes so they wouldn’t rub against my tattoo.

I walked up to the front doors and opened them, only to be kissed swiftly on the mouth and spun around, pushed into the doorframe and kissed again.

“Well hello Dean,” I mumbled, trying to stay irritable.

“Hi,” he breathed, before attaching our lips again. He sucked on my bottom lip softly and I suppressed a moan, gripping his shirt.

“Wh-what was that for?” I breathed as he pulled away.

“It’s me making up for not getting you a birthday present.”

I frowned slightly, considering, before shrugging, imitating the ‘not bad’ face he does all the time.

“Not the worst I could think of.”

“Hey, what’s that on your neck?” He asked curiously, going to brush aside my hair, but I shrugged him off, slipping out from between him and the wall.

“Nothin’,” I mumbled, turning and going back into the school.

He raised an eyebrow and followed me, looping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Tell meeee,” He begged, and I sighed, pulling aside my hair. He blinked, examining it for a moment, before gently brushing a thumb down it, seeing as I’d only gotten it yesterday.

“It’s beautiful,” He said genuinely, and I couldn’t help but smile. I’d been anxious that I’d made the wrong choice in putting a dark angel wing on my neck behind my ear but I guess I’d overreacted.

“Thanks,” I blushed, and he smiled, pecking my lips.

“No problem, Cas.”

I’d grown somewhat used to the nickname. It was still unusual, everyone called me either Cassie or Castielle, Cas has never been a name I’ve been called.

I smiled, letting him drag me inside.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cassie is dragged to yet another party and Truth or Dare happens.

 

* * *

 

 

 

* * *

 

“GABE!” I yelled as he chucked me over his shoulder, holding onto my legs to keep me from falling. “You are NOT dragging me to another party!”

“Yes I am,” He informed me politely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You can’t wear the same outfit as the last party.”

“Why not?!”

“People will notice.”

“Because I TOTALLY give a FU-”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do I HAVE to wear a skirt?”

“...”

“I AM NOT WEARING DAISY DUKES!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m leaving now.”

“No! You-”

“GABRIEL CHARLES NOVAK LET GO OF MY-”

“CASTIELLE YOU GET YOUR ASS-”

“NOOOOO!”

“You aren’t wearing a hoodie!”

“FUCK OFF!”

“J-”

“NNGGH!”

“Ca-”

“Nope!”

“I’ll call Dean over and make him choose your outfit.”

“Get the fuck back into that closet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Get out of the car, Cassie.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to.”

“You look fine, Cassie.”

“Says you.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Cassie, if I didn’t want you here I wouldn’t have brought you.”

“You wanted mom to let you come.”

“I could have brought Samandriel.”

“Of course you didn’t, he’s Samandriel.”

He sighed.

“Just get out of the car, Cassie.”

I sighed and got out, shutting the door as he drove off to find a parking spot.

Trudging up to the door, feeling extremely self conscious, and went inside, the music blaring and the lights dim, cigarette smoke wafting through the air and making the flashing lights look foggy.

I was immediately pushed into the grinding circle and my face turned red as I pushed my way through and got through the other end feeling extremely dirty. I could already tell that this party would be different from the last one. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach, and something didn’t feel right.

Suddenly I was gripped by the waist and slammed roughly into the wall, someones alcohol tainted mouth devouring mine hungrily.

“Mmph!” I protested, trying to pull away, but they bit my lip, cutting me off and sucking on it, hard, drawing a strangled sounding moan from my lips.

Oh, hi Dean.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” he breathed against my lips before kissing down my jawline and nibbling my ear.”

“Dean stop it.”

“Why?” He asked, his voice almost a whine, and I rolled my eyes, gripping his shoulders and pushing him off.

“Because you’re drunk, you dickwad,” I sighed, and he pouted, going to kiss me again.

I mumbled a protest but he brushed it off, kissing me again and wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Dean,” I said forcefully, and he pouted again, pulling away. I sighed, grabbing his hand and leading him to stumble drunkenly towards the kitchen.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean mumbled as I dragged him into the kitchen, and Sam sighed.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, smiling halfheartedly, and I smiled softly.

“Hey Sam.”

I rummaged through the kitchen, Dean following me around his arms around my waist like a lost puppy who thought I was it’s mother. He almost fell several times and I had to catch him, supporting him on the counter and fending off his half-attempts to kiss me as I made coffee.

“You’re my little angel,” He mumbled against my neck as I poured the coffee and I sighed as he kissed it softly, nuzzling it with his face.

“Okay,” I said absently, putting the stuff back in the cabinet, and he smiled against my neck, his hands drifting a little lower than my waist, and I blushed slightly, turning around in his arms and putting the mug to his lips. He raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, tilting the mug slightly and letting him drink it. He took a sip and then made a face, and I suppressed a smile, leading him over to the table and making him sit. Suddenly he pulled me onto his lap and took the mug out of my hands, smirking with an arm wrapped around my waist.

“So what do you guys want to do while Dean sobers up?” I asked, ignoring the heat rising to my face, and Dean set the mug down, letting his teeth graze my neck.

“I want to fuck you against the wall until the ceiling caves in,” he whispered huskily, and my eyes went wide as Sam made a disgusted and horrified noise, very quickly going back to his homework.

“B-Besides that,” I muttered, and he pouted.

“Cassssssssss but that would be fun!” He protested, and I ran a hand through my hair.

“No, Dean.”

“Fineeeeeee.”

I rolled my eyes and sighed as he hugged me to his chest, rocking us back and forth, and Sam tried not to smile as Dean hummed a random Led Zeppelin song that suspiciously sounded like ‘Whole Lotta Love.’ I tried not to laugh at his dopey adorable drunkenness and suddenly he picked me up, standing from the chair.

“Can we party nowwww?” He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes, and I sighed.

“Fine, Dean.” He grinned and quickly kissed me on the lips before messing up Sam’s hair and dragging me by the hand out the door.

He dragged me all over the place and next thing I knew we were sitting in a circle of truth or dare.

“I’ll go firsttttt!” Yelled a wasted Gabriel, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. “Truth or dare, Charleh?”

“DARE!” She giggled, rolling onto her stomach adorably, and a few short laughs came from around the circle.

“Hmmmmmmmmmm. I dare you, to um, to MAKE OUT WITH YOUR TRUE LOVEEE!’ He said dramatically, and Charlie immediately tackled Lisa to the ground, kissing her deeply. Lisa’s cheeks turned fifty shades of red and she giggled kissing back. I smiled, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

“BENNY MY BITCH!” She yelled as she broked away, pulling a dazed Lisa onto her lap.

“CHARLIE MY HOE!”

“Truth or dare?”

“Erm… Dare.” He raised an eyebrow and Charlie grinned.

“UHM… I dare youuu to uh… to kiss Meg!” He grinned and immediately did so, before sitting back in his spot.

“Aight. Erm… Cassie!” I jolted, straightening uncomfortably.

“U-um… Yeah?”

“Truth or Dare?”

“...Truth.”

“CASSSSSSSSSSSiiiiiiiieeeeeEE!!” I heard from several places around the circle, and I smiled sheepishly as Dean pulled me into his lap, resting his chin on my shoulder and nuzzling my neck.

“Okay. I’d ask Deano but he’s flat out wasted. Soooo… How was that hour for ya at the last party?” He grins deviously and my face turned pink.

“U-Um…” Do I tell them we didn’t do anything? SHould I lie? WHat the hell?

“FANNNNNNNNNtastic,” Dean smiled, wrapping his arms around me and placing a soft kiss on my cheek. “I could MARRY this woman!”

Several laughs bursted from around the circle at Deans adorable drunken fantasies and I blushed slightly suppressing a smile.

I bit my lip and looked around, “Gabe. Truth or Dare?”

“Dare!”

I smirked, “I dare you to kiss Benny.”

There was a ton of cheering and Benny and Gabe were both stunned. I burst out laughing and Gabe reluctantly kissed Benny hard on the mouth and quickly went back to his spot wiping his mouth furiously.

He sighed, flustered. “Someone else go.”

“I’ll do it!” Said a random person, an evil glint in his eye as he looked in my direction. “Dean! Truth or dare?”

“Ummmmm Dare.” he smiled crookedly.

“I dare you to take Cassies shirt off with your teeth,” he smirked, and everyone started whooping and hollering as my eyes went wide and my face turned pink. Dean turned me around in his lap and raised an eyebrow and I sighed closing my eyes tightly and putting my arms out at my sides.

I felt his teeth brush my waist and shivered slightly, he caught the hem of my shirt between his teeth and started to tug it up, it was a painstakingly slow process and my breath caught in my throat as the shirt rose up over my collarbone. He tugged the sleeves off over my arms and tugged the shirt over my head, and my dark curly hair fell loosely around my shoulders.

The cool air brushed my stomach and I shivered opening my eyes, being left in my black bra and almost too short shorts. I blushed madly as Dean dropped the shirt from between his teeth and smiled reassuringly pecking me on the lips, before turning me back around and wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment and a few people ‘awwed’ at my supposed innocence before the game continued. I peeked out of my fingers to see Gabriel on the other side of the circle looking exasperated. At what I couldn’t tell.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cas POV  
I felt Deans arms around my bare waist and I closed my eyes, letting out a breath and trying to calm my heart, which seemed to be attempting to impersonate a freight train. A few turns had gone by and most of the attention was off of me but I still felt a few gazes lingering on me. I opened my eyes and watched in shock as Gabe suddenly got up, wasted as fuck, and ran out the front door shirtless. I blinked realizing it had been a dare and Dean laughed quietly, still incredibly drunk and dopey and for some reason randomly in love with me. I sighed as he kissed my cheek again and randomly rolled onto his side on the couch, taking me with him. His arms pulled me firmly against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed feeling slightly uncomfortable as my hair fell in my face and I ran a hand through it. He randomly kissed the top of my head and a few people 'aww'ed, and Charlie grinned. I flipped her off causing a few laughs.  
About halfway through the game Dean fell asleep and I sighed. Damn. Where the hell did my shirt go?  
As if on cue Dean randomly rolled on top of me and I groaned under his weight. I sighed and felt his arms wrap around me, burying his face in my hair.  
"Little help here?" I called helplessly and instead people laughed a bit. I rolled my eyes and tried to get him off myself, only resulting in making me lay on my back, my cheek pressed against his bare chest and my arms pinned under his abdomen. I sighed, giving up.  
More of the game went by and I looked up as his eyes fluttered open, sort of glazed over.  
"Hello there, angel," he murmured, and I blushed.  
"Hi, Dean."  
"How it goin' down there?"  
"Dean?"  
"Yes?"  
"Get the fuck off of me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A while later Dean stood stretching, and I crossed my arms over my chest, sighing. He glanced at me and smiled sheepishly, he was mostly sober now.  
“Um… Wanna borrow a shirt or..?”  
I smiled gratefully and he smiled crookedly taking my hand and pulling me down the dimly lit hall to his room. I followed him in and sat on the bed, smiling slightly as he ruffled his hair and pulled a Led Zeppelin shirt out of the drawer and handing it to me. I took it and slipped it on over my head and he smiled slightly shaking his head in amusement as I took the hem and tied it to the side around my waist, seeing as the shirt would typically go down to mid thigh and that’s about where my shorts ended.  
“What?” I mumbled as he smiled a bit.  
“You’re so tiny,” he laughed quietly, and I rolled my eyes.  
“Yes, I noticed,” I sighed, and he laughed again wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head.  
“I apologize for my drunken fantasies,” He said sincerely, and I bit my lip suppressing a laugh.  
“It’s alright.”  
“Noooo it’s notttt,” he protested, resting his chin on top of my head. I rolled my eyes.  
“Okay, fine, it’s not.”  
“Yay.” He smiled, pecking me on the lips. I smiled slightly and he pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine.  
“Why do you love kissing me so much, Deano?” I laughed quietly, considering. He shrugged giving me that crooked smile of his.  
“I dunno. I just do.” he said, before kissing me again. I laughed quietly and surprised myself by kissing back, and he grinned, before kissing me again and resting his hands on my waist. I slung my arms around his neck and once again kissed back without realizing I was doing it.  
Suddenly the door flew open and we broke away just as Gabriel fell on the carpet laughing like an idiot. I sighed bringing a hand down my face and going over to him.  
“CAAASSSIIIEEE’s gonna get LAID!” He cheered, and my face turned pink.  
“You’re an idiot,” I stated bluntly, slinging his arm over my shoulder and propping him upright.  
“I’m a psychic idiot,” he whispered dramatically, and I raised an eyebrow and looked incredulously at Dean, who was trying not to laugh. I let go of his arm and he fell on the ground still laughing like a doofus and I rolled my eyes as Dean busted out laughing at the offended look on Gabe’s face.  
Within fifteen minutes Gabe was back out in the drunken party world and I rolled my eyes as Dean busted out laughing again, flopping back onto his bed.  
“Shuddup,” I mumbled, and he laughed sitting up and pulling me to his chest. Gabe had spent the majority of his time in here ranting about how I was going to get laid and how Deano was in love with me. It was embarrassing as hell but amusing nonetheless.  
“Why?”  
“Because.”  
“Is Gabe right, Cassie?” He asked huskily, letting his lips brush my neck. “Are you gonna get laid?”  
“U-u-ummm, n… I dunno,” I stammered, my knees almost buckling as I blushed deeply.  
“Would you like to get laid, Cassie?” he whispered, his hands sliding down to my waist.  
“U-uh, n-no?” I said uncertainly and breathlessly, shivering as his fingers brushed the skin on my waist.  
“You sure?” He asked, smirking slightly as his arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me closer to his chest.  
Holy shit he’s gotta stop that.  
“Y-yeah…”  
“Okay.” He smiled, kissing my cheek and letting go. I was blushing like an idiot and he laughed slightly pulling me onto his lap.  
“Um…”  
“Um?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Let’s be… Besties forever,” he says enthusiastically, and I laugh slightly at his enthusiasm.  
“Okay.”  
He smiled and kissed my cheek again, playing with my hair, and I raised an eyebrow smiling.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
He pouted, “Lies!”  
I laughed and he smiled crookedly, burying his face in my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven  
Cas' POV  
A few minutes later we were randomly sitting on his bed watching horror movies because I'm antisocial and despite my protests he refused to go back to the party. I jumped slightly as the man on the screen suddenly had a pick-axe slammed into his skull and a shrill scream echoed through the mine.  
"He does too look like you."  
"No he doesn't!"  
I rolled my eyes smiling as the main character stumbled away from the miner, tripping repeatedly over his own feet. Not sure why we felt the need to watch My Bloody Valentine, but I wasn't complaining. I didn't seem the horror movie type but I loved them.  
I felt Dean slip an arm around my waist, pulling me to his side, and I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder, and laughed quietly as he jumped a bit at the sound of a gunshot, blood spattering Tom's face as the sheriffs voice pierced the silence.  
"Stay down, Harry!" Another gunshot. "I said stay down!"  
I smiled slightly and he smiled sheepishly down at me, pecking me on the lips. I blinked but smiled softly, and he ruffled my hair, causing me to automatically pout, attempting to fix it. He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes, "Don't touch the hair, bro."  
He raised an eyebrow and I smiled slightly, sort of automatically snuggling against his chest again. I found myself listening to his heartbeat and smiling slightly as his other arm wrapped around me, holding me close as he kissed the top of my head. I blushed slightly and glanced up at him and he smiled a bit, kissing my forehead. I smiled back awkwardly and raised an eyebrow as he jumped, the woman on the screen letting out a shrill scream, and his arms tightened around me slightly, tugging me firmly against his chest. He looked down at me sheepishly and I suppressed a smile.  
"Shuddup."  
"Never."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm me, I never shut up."  
"Clearly."  
"Jerk."  
"Bitch," he laughed, and I smiled crookedly. He rolled his eyes smiling and I snuggled back against his chest. I couldn't really help it with the way he was holding me, and he was warm so I wasn't exactly complaining. I smiled and felt my eyes grown heavy, and the world slipped into darkness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah, Sammy?"  
"What's Cas still doing here?"  
"She fell asleep."  
"Oh, okay. I was kinda worried she got drunk."  
"Nah."  
I heard their voices sort of come into clarity and felt Deans arms wrapped around me, and my arms wrapped around his waist, curled up in his lap. I forced my eyes to open slightly and he glanced down at me and smiled.  
"Morning, Angel." He ran his ringers through my hair and smiled and I smiled sleepily as he pecked me on the lips.  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Sleep well?"  
Despite the lack of a pillow and proper sleeping position, that was actually the best I'd slept in a long time.  
"Yeah."  
"That's good."  
"Did you sleep?"  
"A little."  
"That's good."  
"Yeah."  
I frowned to myself slightly, not really understanding the awkward small talk we were attempting at. He smiled and kissed my forehead, and I smiled back awkwardly, causing him to laugh slightly. I smiled and shifted a little so I was sitting up a little more. I turned to face him again and blinked at the fact that our faces were mere millimeters apart. He smiled slightly, his green eyes looking into mine, and they soon closed slightly as he kissed me softly on the lips before pulling away. I let out a small breath wide eyed and he smiled slightly, cradling my face with one hand and brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.  
I blushed and he smiled kissing my cheek. I automatically buried my face in his chest snuggling closer and he laughed quietly, playing with my hair.  
"Dean?" I smiled softly at the sound of Sam's voice, turning around in Dean's lap so that I was facing him.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Hey Cas. Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Lisa's drunk downstairs and she won't leave."  
Dean sighed, "Okay." He eased me off of his lap smiling apologetically and I smiled reassuringly, stretching a bit, before following them down the hallway. I blinked in slight shock to see Lisa sobbing hysterically, draped over Dean helplessly and rambling. It was actually kind of heartbreaking to see.  
Suddenly she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly on the lips, causing him to blink in shock and take her waist, pulling her forcefully but gently away from him. She continued sobbing and I sighed, going over, and. much to Deans surprise, easing Lisa out of his arms and onto the floor, leaning against the couch and letting her head rest in my lap as she went limp, still letting out heart broken sobs.  
"What is it?" I asked gently, smoothing her hair out of her face, and she quieted down slightly, her hands grasping at my fingers. I let her and shifted her so that she was half sprawled out in my lap and she looped her arms around my neck crying into my shoulder. "Lisa, tell me what's wrong."  
"Sh-She cheated on me!"  
"Charlie did?"  
She let out another sob and wrapped her arms and legs around my torso tightly, and I sighed, wrapping an arm around her and rubbing her back soothingly.  
"Lisa, I don't think Charlie would do that. Was she drunk?"  
She nodded, burying her face in my shoulder and sobbing quietly.  
"Was it for truth or dare?"  
She hesitated. "I d-don't kn-know," she sobbed, and I sighed as she broke down in tears once again.  
"Dean, can you call Charlie?" He nodded and grabbed his phone off of the kitchen counter.  
A few moments later he handed the phone to me.  
"Charlie?"  
"Hey." she sounded absolutely wrecked, her voice was hoarse, and I sighed.  
"Lisa's here at the house with us and she's convinced that you cheated on her."  
"What?! Why?"  
"It was presumably that when you were drunk last night you kissed someone else during truth or dare. Is it possible for you to talk to her?"  
"Fuck yes. Put me on speaker."  
I did so and put the phone on the floor, Lisa clinging to me for dear life.  
"Lisa?" I heard Charlie's voice sounding worried, and Lisa refused to respond, instead letting out another sob. "I'd never cheat on you, babe. Never. Got that?" Lisa took a deep breath.  
"B-but you k-kissed Meg!"  
"I was drunk as fuck, Lisa. It was truth or dare. Nonetheless I'm sorry, I'm gonna come pick you up, okay?"  
Lisa mumbled an 'okay' and buried her face in my shoulder again.  
"Thanks, Charlie. Sorry to call when you're so hungover."  
"No problem, bitch. Love ya, be there in ten."  
"Okay, bye."  
She ended the call and I rubbed Lisa's back soothingly. "She's gonna be here in a little bit, okay? Let's find your shoes."  
"O-Okay."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Charlie arrived Lisa was standing at the door with her bag, dressed in some extra sweatpants and a hoodie that were laying around in Sam's closet. She stared at her converse and when Charlie came in, she didn't look up.  
That is, until Charlie immediately wrapped her arms around Lisa's waist and tugged her into an unexpected hug. Lisa immediately hugged back, burying her face in Charlie's hair. Charlie pulled away and pecked her on the lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. After a firm lecture on loyalty Charlie hugged me quickly and led a still somewhat drunk Lisa out to the car.  
I smiled slightly standing on the porch and Dean wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder.  
"It's Sunday, do you have like, church or anything?" Dean asked awkwardly, and I rolled my eyes.  
"My family is extremely religious but they've gotten used to Gabe and I skipping."  
"Oh, cool."  
"Yeah."  
"Want to just chill today or do you have to be home?"  
"Eh. I don't care."  
"You're making my mind wander."  
"Fuck off."  
He laughed, "I suppose we're just hanging out then?"  
"Yep, sounds good to me."  
"Cool."  
"Don't be gross," Sam called knowingly from the couch, and we both laughed slightly.  
"What if I want to be gross?"  
"Don't be gross!" Sam and I both shouted at the same time, and Dean smiled sheepishly.  
"Well damn."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight  
Cas POV  
"Castielle?"  
I looked up from my notebook at the girl standing in front of me. I blinked slightly, "Yes?"  
"Um... Sorry, I uh.." She rubbed her neck awkwardly, looking at the floor and blushing slightly.  
"It's okay." I smiled encouragingly, "What's your name?"  
"My name's Hael."  
I smiled slightly, offering my hand. "It's nice to meet you, Hael."  
"You too. So um... I'm new and I was told to come find you and you'd show me around." She bit her lip, "Of course if you're busy I get it, I totally understand completely, I don't mean to bother you-"  
"Relax," I laughed slightly, setting a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine. I'm just doodling. I got my homework for this class done already, and I have open hour next. I'd be happy to show you around."  
Her face filled with relief, "Oh good. Thank you so much."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Five minutes later we were wandering the school as I showed her where all of her classrooms were and some of the no-go zones where all of the sketchy students or delinquents on the more dangerous side tended to lurk, reminding her to avoid these places.  
Suddenly I felt arms around my waist and I was swept off of my feet, being twirled in circles. I squealed in surprise and clung to his arms, and he rested me steadily onto the ground again, resting his chin on my shoulder and placing a soft kiss on my neck.  
Hael stood there uncertainly wide-eyed and I blushed slightly as Dean hugged me against his chest.  
"Um, Hael, this is Dean. Dean, this is Hael. She's new."  
"Nice to meet ya, sweetheart," Dean smiled crookedly, reaching an arm around me to shake her hand, winking as the other arm was wrapped firmly around my waist. She blushed slightly accepting his hand and shaking it slightly, Dean smiled and started playing with my hair.  
"So is he your boyfriend?" Hael asks smiling, and I blush a little harder and shrugged slightly as Dean nuzzled my neck, purposefully flustering me.  
"Yes. No. I mean, yeah, he's a boy. Guy. Obviously. And he's also my friend. Which isn't an insult, he just-"  
Dean laughed slightly, placing a soft kiss on my neck.  
"Cas is a good friend of mine, whom I have no respect of personal space for, seeing as she's hot as fuck," he explained simply, and I blushed harder, rolling my eyes. Hael blinked in surprise before laughing slightly.  
"Okay then."  
I smiled awkwardly as Dean sat down at the table in the commons, tugging me onto his lap. Hael sat diagonally from us and smiled as Dean pecked me on the lips.  
"So Hael. Tell us about yourself."  
She blushed slightly as she was put on the spot.  
"Um... I moved here from Georgia. I have an older brother named Balthazar, who is skipping class today because... He does that. My sisters name is Jophiel and we live with our aunt Tessa."  
"That's cool. What grade are you in?"  
"Ninth."  
Dean and I both smiled immediately, she was awfully shy for a freshman.  
"You're really mature for your age."  
"So I've been told."  
"I saw you're in a lot of science extra credit courses. You like that kind of thing?"  
"Yeah." She smiled slightly, and I blinked as for a split second her eyes flashed silver. If I hadn't been making direct eye contact I would have missed it.  
"...That's cool," I murmured, and she smiled slightly, ignoring my confusion.  
"Well, I'm off to get registered. Bye Castielle, bye Dean."  
I blinked and she was already halfway down the hallway.  
Dean turned me around in his lap and kissed me softly on the lips, playing with my hair. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," I said shakily, my lips pressed into an unconvincing smile. He frowned, eyebrow furrowed in worry and he rested his hands on my waist tugging me closer.  
"Bull. What is it? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"I'm alright, Dean."  
"No you're not," he sighed.  
I felt my head drop a little as my vision darkened and I cringed as an earsplitting pain pierced my skull, sending electric shocks down my spine and through my shoulder blades. Dean pulled me closer wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling me so that my head rest on his shoulder when he stood.  
The next thing I knew, I was in a cold school hospital bed with a large warm hand enveloping mine, and I forced my eyes open.  
Dean's beautiful green eyes were suddenly looking into mine.  
"Cas, thank god you're awake."  
I blinked, frowning slightly. My chest was tight and I didn't remember closing my eyes in the first place.  
As I thought this Dean argued with the school nurse.  
"I'm bringing her home."  
"She might have some liability issure to take care of."  
"She passed out in the fucking hallway!" he almost yelled, before gently turning around and slipping his arms underneath me and lifting me, kissing my forehead and ignoring the nurses protests.  
It was sort of a blur but I ended up in the passenger seat of the impala, my head resting in Deans lap as he drove, assumingly to his house.  
I dozed off and sort of snapped back to reality when we stopped at a stop light and he looked down at me worriedly, "Are you okay?"  
"Mhm," I murmured, burying my face in his jacket as another wave of pain hit me, my fingers grasping the hem of his shirt.  
We turned at the corner and the next thing I remembered was Dean carrying me inside. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me up gently on the table, getting me some water which I shakily took and sipped at, wary of the world spinning slightly around me. He looked slightly relieved that I was responding now and wrapped an arm around my waist, hooking the other under my knees and carrying me into his room. He laid me down on his bed, setting the water on the bedside table. He felt my forehead and frowned, straightening and going to presumably get a thermometer, but I found myself grasping at his fingers, looking at him through unfocused eyes.  
"Stay?" I whispered desperately, for some reason I was unreasonably terrified to be alone.  
He blinked, and I felt him slip underneath me, pulling the covers over us. I let out a small breath of relief and shifted slightly so that my head was resting on his chest, my arm wrapped around his abdomen. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, then laid there quietly, humming Hey Jude and running his fingers through my hair.  
I drifted off and my eyes slipped shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Cas?" I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him and mumbling something even I couldn't discern. "Cassie."  
"Hmm?" I blinked the sleep from my eyes and looked up at him.  
"You feeling any better?" He asked in concern, his eyes searching mine worriedly as he gently pulled me up a little closer.  
I nodded, the skull splitting headache was gone. I felt oddly light and bubbly, my vision a little fuzzy. Dean smiled in relief.  
"I have to go pick up Sammy from school and Gabriel called, he was kinda worried as to where you went but I explained everything."  
"Thank you, Dean." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and he sort of automatically smiled, turning his head and stealing a kiss.  
I smiled against his lips rolling my eyes.  
"Do you want to come with me to pick up Sammy? It'll take like, fifteen minutes, so if you want you can just rest."  
"I think I'll stay here," I said, frowning slightly, and he smiled.  
"Okay." He gently sat us up, we'd been laying so that when he sat up I was automatically curled up in his lap. He smiled softly and kissed me swiftly on the lips, arms wrapped around my waist, and I smiled kissing back and edging off of his lap, snuggling under the covers.  
~~~~~~~  
Five minutes later I stretched, easing myself out of bed and stepping carefully into the bathroom. I frowned at my reflection, leaning against the counter. Something was off. My skin was a bit paler than usual, but... My eyes were an extremely vivid blue. They were before, but they seemed lighter now, almost as if there was a light behind them. I sighed shaking my head to clear it and ran a hand through my hair looking down at my hands.  
I glanced back up at the mirror and nearly screamed. I gasped shuddering and brought my hands to cover my mouth.  
Huge dark wings stretched on either side of me, the tips arcing in as they were too big for the room. I blinked and they were gone.  
I nearly let out a sob. What's happening to me?  
"Cas!" Sam barreled into the room, tackling me into a hug. I immediately smiled, Sam's presence was for some reason extremely calming. I laughed, hugging back.  
"Hey, Sam," I said smiling, pulling away slightly and mussing his hair. He gave me a bitchface and fixed his hair, and I laughed slightly, sitting up off of the floor. He climbed off of me and grinned, and I looked up to see Dean leaning against the doorway smiling. I stood and stretched a bit, and he rushed in and swept me off of my feet, twirling me around and kissing me. I gasped in surprise and he laughed, setting me down.  
Sam smiled shaking his head, and I smiled, pecking Dean on the lips and walking out of the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine  
Cas' POV  
"Want me to drive you home?"  
"Sure." I smiled, stretching, and he grabbed the keys off of the counter.  
"Sammy I'll be back in a while, I'm taking Cas home!"  
"Okay! Don't be gross!"  
We both rolled our eyes and Dean led me out the door, closing the door behind us. We took our usual spots in the impala and he started the car, smiling at the sound and pulling out of the driveway. He took the usual route to my house and smiled, pulling into the driveway.  
I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt, and suddenly he pulled me across the car into his lap and kissed me softly. I hesitated before kissing back, my hands finding his hair. He smiled against my lips and kissed me again, sucking on my bottom lip and causing me to whimper, arching my back. His hands found my waist and he kissed me again, pressing my back against the dashboard, and I lightly tugged at his hair, drawing a soft moan from his lips as he kissed along my jawline.  
I felt my breath catch in my throat as he nipped at my neck, his hands slipping underneath my shirt, and I shivered at the touch, his hands pulling me flush against him as he left feather light kisses down my neck and sucked gently at my collarbone. I bit back a moan and he kissed back up to my lips, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging lightly, drawing a strangled sounding moan from my mouth, which he quickly muffled with another kiss. We both reluctantly broke away, his forehead leant against mine, me panting slightly and him breathing heavily.  
"You sure are something, Angel," he murmured, and I blushed faintly, a small smile finding its way to my lips.  
"Thanks."  
He laughed slightly, pecking me on the lips before straightening out my clothes and hair and giving me a thumbs up. I smiled softly and he grinned, stretching a bit. He kissed me on the cheek before nodding towards Gabe smirking on the doorstep, and I rolled my eyes pecking him on the lips.  
"Bye, Dean."  
"See ya later, Cas." He smiled and did a lazy sort of salute as I got out of the car, and I smiled, waving as he pulled out of the driveway and drove away.  
"Yup. Totally nothing going on there."  
I rolled my eyes, shoving Gabe as I walked inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"She WHAT?!"  
I cursed under my breath as my siblings piled into my room, practically attacking me with questions.  
"Was it good?" My sister Leliel asked excitedly.  
"Was he nice about it?" Samandriel asked worriedly.  
"Did you like it?" Anna asked, bouncing on my bed.  
"Is he a douche bag?"  
"Does he live in a dump?"  
"SHUT UP!" Says my brother Michael authoritatively, and everyone immediately quiets down.  
"He's not my boyfriend," I sighed.  
"WHAT?!" they all practically screamed.  
Michael raised an eyebrow. "Why were you making out in his car then?"  
"Because he likes kissing me," I said matter of factly, and they raised their eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and flopped back onto my bed.  
"It's not wise for you to let him use you like this, Castielle," Michael said gently. I sighed.  
"He's not using me, Michael. We're good friends."  
"Friends with benefits?"  
"WHAT?! No! No. We haven't- No."  
They all looked relieved. "Michael if you have something to say to me can it please not be a family meeting?"  
"Everyone out," He said firmly. They all groaned but left when he looked annoyed. He sat down on the be next to me and sighed.  
I pulled my knees up to my chest and leaned back against my headboard.  
"Castielle, do you love this boy?"  
My face went pale, I'd never really thought about it.  
"Dean is my best friend," I murmured in confusion.  
"That was not my question."  
"I don't know what love is like, Michael. How am I supposed to know?"  
He frowned slightly, then blinked and leaned closer, his eyes examining mine. I felt myself go paler. Shit. So it's not just me that could see the slight color change.  
"Castielle, do you have something to tell me?"  
I hugged my knees tighter to my chest and looked away, shaking my head.  
Suddenly I was curled up in his lap and he looked at me in concern. With that I broke down into tears, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his shoulder.  
"I-I don't know w-what to d-do," I sobbed, and he shushed me, hugging me back gently. "What's happening to me, Michael?"  
"It's alright, all of us have gone through it but Leliel and Samandriel. You'll be alright."  
I pulled away slightly and looked at him, my vision blurred with tears.  
"Gone through w-what?"  
"All you need to know right now is that you're going to be okay. It's a sort of... Family change. It's abnormal."  
I blinked, remembering the wings shadowing over me.  
".. Okay," I whispered, and he sighed, hugging me gently.

Dean's POV BITCHES YAS  
I frowned slightly as I pulled out of the driveway. Her eyes had seemed a little different. I hadn't been sure why, but they had. I shook my head and started driving home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I got home Sam was yelling something from upstairs. I felt my eyes widen and I ran upstairs, "Sammy?!"  
He was smiling from ear to ear, "Mom and Dad are coming home tonight!" I felt my own mouth spread in a grin as I gave him a noogie and laughed at his struggling to escape as he attempted to fix his hair.  
"Awesome. We should probably get cleaned up."  
Sam smiled, "Okay." And ran down to the kitchen to start cleaning up. I went into the bathroom and picked up a few random clothing items off of the floor, smiling and shaking my head when I found Cas's shirt. No clue how it ended up in here. I straightened and ruffled my hair, smiling slightly at the mirror when I realized how messed up it was from Cas back in the car. Then I blinked in slight shock as I turned around, looking at the wall.  
From one end of the bathroom to another, there was an odd pattern imprinted on the wall. It was huge. I backed up against the sink and the pattern sort of came into focus.  
Huge, dark wings. They looked like they could have been a silhouette, but there wasn't anything they could be a shadow of. I hesitantly reached out and brushed my fingers against the wall, and gasped slightly at the tingly feeling when I pulled my fingers away.  
What the hell?

Cas's POV

I sighed and switched on the tv, leaning back against the headboard of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, pulling the sleeves of my hoodie over my hands. I'd thrown my hair back into a loose messy bun after showering, rinsing away the tear stains of hours before.  
Suddenly I felt pressure on my back, pushing me slightly away from the headboard. I blinked and turned to see the light outline of the wings from before.  
All of a sudden a faint pressure touched the wings towards my back, and I shivered at the feeling, suddenly letting out a moan. My eyes widened and I panted slightly, the area where the feeling came from tingling. It had been the most amazing feeling, yet the most terrifying. But the most frightening? It felt like Dean.  
It felt just like Dean. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Cas POV  
I came into school and immediately went to my locker, tossing in my books and ignoring the stares.  
I looked sick as fuck. My hair was more touseled than usual, I was extremely pale, and my eyes had dark shadows underneath them. I hadn't been eating correctly because of worry and pain so I looked skinny and frail. I tugged my hoodies sleeves down over my hands, closing my locker. Dean was immediately there, his arms wrapped around my waist, tugging me back into his chest. I smiled slightly as he kissed me on the cheek, "Morning, Angel."  
"Good morning, Dean," I said softly, because speaking loudly caused a bit of pain. He turned me around and his eyes widened slightly as he looked at me.   
"Oh my god, Cas. Are you okay?" He asked in slight shock, immediately being a little more careful with me.   
"I'm alright," I said, smiling slightly. He looked at me incredulously.  
"No, you're not." I sighed running a hand through my hair as his hands rested on my waist.   
"I'm just a little stressed."  
"Did something happen?"  
I hesitated, "..No."  
He sighs, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"  
I nodded frantically, "Yes, of course." I kissed his cheek quickly, "I'm fine, Dean. It's just not something that's in my place to share."  
"... Okay," He said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Alright. Let me know if you need to talk, okay?"  
"Okay." I smiled softly and he kissed me softly on the lips. I smiled kissing back and he pulled away, smiling and wrapping an arm around my waist. We walked down the hallway, both slightly early to school. We wandered to the commons and I blinked in shock but didn't resist when I was led over to his large group of friends, all of the jocks and popular girls. And Jo Harvelle. She was considered to be the most badass in the school, and was one of Dean's older friends.   
"Hey, guys," Dean said smiling, and they immediately grinned, slapping him on the bag and doing the bro fist thing I've never really understood. Dean smiled, sitting and pulling me down onto his lap, and I blushed faintly as they smiled at me slightly, and I knew Dean must have given them a look telling them not to question my appearance.  
"Sup, Cassie?"  
"Not much, hi Benny," I said quietly, smiling a bit, and he smiled crookedly.   
"How've you been?" A dark haired boy asked me curiously, and I smiled slightly at him.  
"Good. Mickey, right?"  
His blue eyes sparkled with mischief.  
He was... that kid of the school. He draw on everything, everyone, all over himself, and had a habit of blowing things up in chemistry. His drawings were actually amazing, but that didn't really matter to the teachers.  
"That'd be me," He grinned, and I smiled back.   
Dean smiled rolling his eyes.   
"Welllllll, what's new with you guys?"  
"Not much," said Adam, "Still failing everything."  
A small laugh escaped a few of our lips.   
"We've got a new guy in the group," Jo said with slight amusement. "Hearda Balthazar?"  
I immediately smiled. "Yeah."  
"He's got a sister in ninth grade, right?"  
"Yeah. He's pretty cool."  
Suddenly the bell rang and a few sighed and went off to class while the others just sat there waiting for it to shut up so they could continue their conversation. I looked at Dean uncertainly and he smiled, kissing me softly on the lips. "You can go to class if you want."  
"I think I'll stay here," I smiled slightly, "I have a ton of homework finished in advance, I'll just turn in work after class."  
He let out a low whistle and a few people laughed. "That takes commitment, angel."  
I shrugged blushing slightly and he smiled, kissing me on the cheek.  
I glanced over to my right and suddenly I blinked, Hael was wandering around, frowning at her schedule.  
"Excuse me," I said, frowning, and I untangled myself from Deans arms, carefully hurrying over to her.   
"Hael?"   
She looked up at me immediately, her eyes filling with relief.  
"Hi, Castielle."  
"Lost?"  
She smiled sheepishly, "A bit. I'm looking for Mr. McClouds room?"  
I smiled, "Alright. Down the hall, take a left, it's right next to the vending machine."  
"Thank you so much," she said insistently, and I smiled slightly as Dean wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. Suddenly Hael looked at me intently, examining my eyes, and hers sort of became sad. She set a hand on my shoulder and I blinked in surprise.   
"It will get better, Castielle," she said gently. "Just remember to hold on to those who love you and the wings will be the worst. But they'll be worth it."  
My stomach dropped and my eyes widened. Her eyes tinted silver for a moment and she smiled warmly before turning and going down the hallway.  
I was frozen wide eyed, and Dean turned me around looking concerned.   
"Cas, what was she talking about?" He asked gently, taking my hands in his, looking into my eyes worriedly.  
"No clue," I murmured, not making eye contact. He hesitated.   
"...What does she mean about the wings?"  
I looked up at him my face paling and he looked slightly uneasy.   
"...Why do you ask?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.   
He bit his lip looking at me, and his arms wrapped around my waist.   
"No reason," He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine. I bit my lip looking at him worriedly, and he smiled reassuringly before pressing his lips to mine gently.   
I kissed back softly, my arms looping around his neck, and he smiled softly against my lips.   
"You should ride home with me after school," he said, changing the subject. I blinked in surprise.  
"Why?"  
He shrugged, "I may have mentioned you whilst speaking to my family and now theyre demanding to meet you."  
My stomach dropped and I raised an eyebrow, suppressing a laugh. "Okay."  
He grinned, "Yay!" before twirling me around and kissing me on the cheek.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that hour I went to chemistry, which I had with Mickey. I was helping him clean up after his most recent explosion when the bell rang.  
"You can go on to lunch if you want, it's my mess," he said in amusement. I shrugged smiling slightly.  
"I'm good. I'll help."   
To be honest, the thought of food made me feel ill, especially with my run in with Hael this morning.   
We finished cleaning up and I smiled, stretching. Mickey gave me a knowing smile and we walked down the hallway, putting our stuff into our lockers. I smiled in slight confusion as he asked me a bunch of random questions and we made awkward small talk, suddenly he sent a quick test and put his phone back into his pocket.   
I raised an eyebrow but he brushed me off, smiling, and we started heading towards the cafeteria.   
It was unusually quiet and Mickey led me towards the 'popular' table, pushing me lightly into a seat and sitting next to me a smile on his face, mischief and excitement in his eyes.   
"Okay, what is it?" I pleaded, and he grinned at the others, Jo winking at me from across the table.   
Suddenly I heard faint music playing from directly outside the cafeteria, and it sounded suspiciously like 'Rock of Ages' bye Def Leppard. I raised an eyebrow and suddenly the music grew extremely loud, making a few people jump. Suddenly five guys bursted into the cafeteria, one of them carrying the radio. I felt my eyes widen in shock as Dean sprinted into the room holding a microphone, very badly singing into the microphone. He had an idiotic grin on his face that told me he knew very well how badly he was singing, and was loving every minute of it. I covered my mouth with my hands trying not to laugh, and he continued singing.   
"WHAT DO YOU WANT! WHAT DO YOU WANT? I WANT ROCK N' ROLL!"  
I couldn't help it but I busted out giggling, Mickey was grinning excitedly and the whole school started grinning and clapping to the beat. To my surprise, most of the school staff seemed amused by this, and I blinked when I realized that most of them were peeking at me for my reaction.   
With that the song ended and he spun on the spot, tossing the microphone behind him carelessly and slid to his knees in front of me, grinning. I blushed deeply, suppressing laughter.   
"Castielle Novak!" He announced, and everyone gradually quieted down. My eyes widened as they turned to watch.  
"U-Um... Yeah?" I asked nervously, somehow still smiling. He smiled shaking his head.   
"Will you do me the honor of being my angelic girlfriend?" He asked hopefully, pulling out a necklace. My eyes widened and my heart raced, and I surprised even myself with what I did next.  
I tackled him in a hug, a smile finding its way onto my face.   
"Of course," I responded, smiling like an idiot. "Though I don't know about angelic."  
He smiled brightly so that it lit up the room and pulled me into a passionate kiss, and the entire cafeteria erupted into applause. I blushed but kissed back and he quickly spun me around, breaking away with a grin.   
The applause gradually died down and several people came and gave Dean a highfive, a lot of the girls congratulated me on getting him to commit. I blushed awkardly as I hadn't really done anything and thanked them.   
Suddenly Dean grinned, his arm wrapping around my waist and he pulled me through the cafeteria towards a few people standing by the doors.   
My eyes widened in surprise to see Gabe, Michael, Sam, Samandriel, Leliel, and a young man and woman with their arms around Sam.  
"YO CASSIE GET LAID!" Gabe yelled obnoxiously, causing Michael to sigh. Sam was grinning happily at me and my siblings pretty much tackled me to the ground, besides Michael.   
Michael was speaking with Dean very sternly and I blushed slightly, hoping he wasn't telling Dean that he would dismember him if he caused me any harm.   
Samandriel smiled and helped me up while Leliel clung to my leg and Gabe lectured me on how safe sex is irrelevant. The young couple came over and I shook Leliel off of my leg smiling awkwardly as the man offered his hand smiling warmly.  
"John Winchester."  
"Cassie," I murmured blushing and accepting his hand. With that the woman bounced excitedly and pulled me into a hug, causing my eyes to widen slightly. I laughed slightly and hugged back.   
"It is soooooooo nice to meet you!" She said happily, she pulled away and beamed at me. She was a beautiful woman, with curly light blond hair and big doe eyes. She was nearly as short as me, while John was somehow even taller than Dean.   
"You too, Mrs. Winchester."  
"Oh please, call me Mary," she insisted smiling. I blushed slightly and nodded, and John smiled warmly. Dean came over and slung an arm around my waist smiling and I blushed as he kissed me on the cheek. Sam smiled and came over, Mary ruffling his hair.   
"DId you and Mickey plot this?"  
"Yup," Dean said grinning, "And Benny, and Adam, and Gabe, and Balthazar."  
I shook my head smiling, and he smiled, pecking me on the lips.   
Michael looked at us smiling faintly and I blushed as he nodded politely in our direction.   
I smiled back gratefully and suddenly I blinked. Hael stood in the doorway, her eyes penetrating mine. I felt the smile fall from my face and Michael turned around in concern, his eyes showing realization. Hael smiled slightly and disappeared around the corner, and Michael gave me a short nod, leaving down the hallway after her.   
Dean kissed me on the cheek, drawing my attention back to the conversation at hand.   
I smiled but was constantly thinking...  
Who was Hael?  
Who was I?


	11. Chapter 11

Cas' POV

"Thank you, Mrs- Mary," I corrected myself at her stern look, and she beamed.

"No problem, sweetheart," she said kindly, and Dean smiled from his spot next to me. 

This family ate dinner on the couch.

While watching horror movies.

I love them already.

Sam had already gone up to his room, presumably to work on homework. Dean wrapped an arm around me and kissed me on the cheek, "Mom, Cas and I are gonna hang out upstairs."

"Keep the door open," she stated calmly, giving him a look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay."

With that he threw me over his shoulder, causing me to squeak in surprise, and Dean laughed softly, carrying me up the stairs, John laughing and Mary calling at him to behave.

He carried me into his room and tossed me onto the bed, and I bounced slightly laughing softly. He grinned and got so he was hovering over me, leaning down and kissing my lips softly. I hesitated before looping my arms around his neck and kissing back. He smiled against my lips and kissed me again a bit harder, and I kissed back again, my fingers tangling in his hair. He shivered slightly at the feeling and sucked gently on my bottom lip, drawing a soft, breathy moan from my lips, automatically tugging at his hair slightly. He suddenly moaned quietly into my mouth, and I blinked in slight shock, before kissing him again. We had somehow ended up so that I was straddling his lap, and he ran his hands lightly along my sides, causing me to shiver. He kissed me again, more desperately, and I felt my lips become worked raw with his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed me closer to him, causing me to let out a small breath as he pulled my body flush against his. I kissed back urgently, my fingers tugging at his hair slightly. He moaned, and before I knew it his shirt was on the floor across the room. I kissed lightly along his jawline and he tangled his fingers in my hair and tugged, drawing a strangled moan from my lips. My shirt was tugged over my head and discarded on the floor. He pressed me back against the pillows and kissed me again, and I kissed back instantly, tugging his body closer against mine. Our breaths were ragged, as if we thought we needed our lips crushed together more than oxygen. We broke away gasping for air and his green eyes pierced mine as he looked into them, looking sort of confused. I was also slightly confused. 

My instincts were practically screaming, 'no, stop.'

"...N... Not yet?" He asked in slight confusion, and I blinked, pursing my lips.

"Not yet," I murmured softly, my brow furrowing in confusion. He nodded slightly and kissed me lightly, pulling me upright and handing me my shirt. I grabbed his and sat next to him, handing him the shirt and tugging mine on over my head. He pulled his shirt on and still looked sort of absent and confused, but pulled me so that I was leaning against him, sitting back in his lap. I smiled slightly as he played with my hair and I played with the hem of my shirt. He kissed the top of my head gently and I looked back up at him to see a small smile on his face. 

I kissed him softly on the lips and when I pulled away he was smiling like an idiot. I laughed softly and he smiled, kissing my cheek. 

"So, girlfriend, what do you want to do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged smiling awkwardly and he rolled his eyes shaking his head and kissing my forehead. 

I smiled, playing with his fingers, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I heard him let out a happy sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We'd been laying there cuddling for about fifteen minutes when I stretched, turning to see him half asleep. "Be right back," I murmured, and he smiled kissing me on the cheek. I edged out of his arms and went into the attached bathroom, frowning at my reflection. 

I still looked pale, too skinny, and like I hadn't slept in weeks. But my eyes still had a light behind them. They were bright and blue while the rest of me looked sad and tired. I ran a hand through my hair and stretched, suddenly I gasped as I felt pressure between my shoulder blades, uncomfortable pressure. It was almost painful. I turned around and blinked in shock at the silhouette of the wings from before imprinted on the wall. I felt my breath catch in my throat and suddenly the door opened, showing a concerned Dean.

"Cas?"

"Y-Yeah?" 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked gently, coming forward and wrapping his arms around me gently. I nodded slightly, leaning my head on his shoulders and ignoring the pain between my shoulder blades. 

"Yeah, I'm alright," I breathed. He frowned glancing at the wall with the wings on it and sighing. I blinked in slight shock, half putting the pieces together. 

"I don't know how it got there. Maybe Sam did something, I don't know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I bit my lip. 

"Oh."

"It's kind of odd though. It's like..." He trailed off, leaning forward and reaching out, letting his fingertips brush the surface. 

Almost immediately I shivered, feeling his touch running again my back. I bit back a moan and gripped the counter tightly for support. Dean immediately looked back at me in concern and I put on a smile, playing it off like I was just casually leaning against the counter and he frowned slightly, removing his hand. I immediately inhaled, shivering slightly, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"You okay?" He asked, and I smiled weakly.

"I'm alright, Dean." He frowned, not believing me, and pecked me on the lips, leading me out of the bathroom. I let out a small breath of relief and he pulled me close, leaning his forehead on mine. 

"Cassie why aren't you eating?" He murmured, and I looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were filled with worry and sadness and looking at the floor, and I quickly kissed him on the lips, causing him to look at me. 

"I'm not intentionally starving myself, Dean," I said gently, taking his face in my hands. "I promise."

"You promise?"

"I swear," I said firmly, and he looked as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

He kissed me quickly in relief, and I smiled softly, running a hand through my hair.

I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, and he smiled against my lips, before sweeping me off of my feet and twirling me around. 

"I gotta get you home, Angel. Your brother just texted me."

I frowned slightly, "Which one?"

"Michael."

"Shit let's go."

He laughed and I smiled, we were in the car on the way to my house in record time and when we pulled into the driveway Michael was standing at the doorstep. He beckoned for us to come in and nodded when I motioned as if to say 'Dean too?'

Dean blinked in surprise but put the car into park, getting out and coming around to open the passenger door for me, earning an approving look from Michael. I smiled and stood, stretching, and Dean took my hand as we walked up to the house. 

"Castiel. Dean. Come on in."

We smiled awkwardly and went inside, sitting at the kitchen table. Michael sat across from us giving Dean a tight smile. "I'm not going to dismember you."

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Michael and I smiled slightly in amusement and Dean smiled sheepishly.

Then Michaels face turned serious, and he leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the table. My smile dropped at the look in his eyes. He wasn't here to talk about relationships. 

"Dean." Dean snapped to attention immediately. "Are you aware of what your parents do when they leave?"

Deans face went expressionless. "They hunt."

"Do you know what they hunt?"

Dean's composure faltered, "...Zombies."

I held back a smile at his sarcastic response and Michael smiled faintly. "You may want to ask them. That's all I needed to say."

Dean frowned, looking slightly uneasy. "...Okay."

Within ten minutes Dean was on his way back home.

I turn to my brother, my brow furrowed.

"We need to talk," he sighed.

"No shit, Sherlock."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean's POV

Cas hadn't been in school on Tuesday. Or Wednesday. Or Thursday. Friday dragged on forever and i considered skipping but knew that wouldn't be to anyones benefit. 

At the end of the day I slammed my locker shut, agitatedly walking around a group of giggling freshman girls, and walking down the hallway.

Sammy's school got out an hour later than mine so I always hung around after school for a while before going to get him. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Thank you, Mr. McCloud." I glanced over to see Hael accepting a paper from the English teacher and smiling gratefully, and she glanced over at me and smiled, giving me a small wave. 

I nodded shortly and continued walking, towards the library, where Mickey usually hung out instead of going to detention. Suddenly I nearly ran into someone, and I quickly apologized, before our eyes met and mine widened.

"Gabe!"

"Hey, Deano." He smiled crookedly, a sucker hanging out of his mouth, and I grinned.

"How've you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been good. Not much can faze you if you're me." He grins and winks and I roll my eyes.

"... How's Cas?" I ask cautiously, and his smile falters slightly. 

"She'll be alright, Dean."

"No, I mean how is Cas? How is she doing?"

He sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "You want me to be honest? She looks like death. She refuses to eat because she gets migraines whenever she does, she must have lost twenty pounds in the last five days. Everything hurts."

I felt my stomach drop and felt almost sick at the thought of my angel going through that. 

"Is there any chance I can visit?"

I knew that he'd say no. I knew she was sick but whenever I mentioned it to anyone in their household, they sort of just stopped talking.

"I'm sorry, no. But Dean..." He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, and I realized how incredibly exhausted he actually looked. 

"What?"

"You deserve to know. You're her boyfriend, of course you do. But I can't tell you what she's come down with."

"I assumed that much, but why-"

"I can't tell you what she's come down with because she hasn't come down with anything, Dean," he stated matter of factly. "This is one hundred percent Castielle. It's burned into her DNA."

My stomach dropped and I frowned, trying to understand but failing.

"My point is, Cassie isn't sick. This is completely natural... Well, for our family. Some would consider it un-natural. (A/N YOU HAD ONE JOB, GABE! ONE JOB!) It's not really my place to say what's going on, she'll tell you when she's ready."

I sighed, ruffling my hair. "Alright. Thanks, man."

"No problem, Deano." He clapped me on the back and smiled tightly before walking away down the hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean, sweetie, please eat something," My mom begged, and I sighed, picking up a carrot and eating it.

"Happy?"

"No, not really," she sighed, "You can go."

I smiled gratefully and kissed her on the cheek before standing, going up to my room. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flicked through the messages, frowning as I saw an unidentified number that had left a voicemail.

I clicked play and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Dean." I smiled immediately, no one greeted me that politely but Cassie. "I'm so sorry I haven't been in school, and-" She stopped talking for a moment and I heard muffled coughing. "I just wanted to call and let you know I'm fine, because, you know, you tend to worry about that kind of thing a lot. I... I miss you." for a split second her voice cracked and I closed my eyes, sighing. "I'll see you next week maybe. Bye." With that the voicemail ended.

Her voice had been so quiet, so hesitant. Yeah, she was shy, but this was concerning. I sighed, running a hand through my hair and tossing the phone back onto my bed, sitting back in the armchair in the corner of the room and looking around. I stared at the ceiling, not really knowing what to do, and suddenly my phone rang. 

I jumped up and grabbed it, pressing the 'accept' button and holding it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Dean," said Gabe's voice immediately. "Go into your bathroom."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

I blinked and went into the bathroom glancing at the wings on the wall and sighing.

"Are you in the bathroom?"

"Yeah."

"Now those wings on your wall? I want you to touch them."

My stomach dropped in shock and I stared out the window wide eyed. 

Suddenly I heard whimpering in the background and my jaw set. 

"Gabe what the fuck is going on?"

"Please just do it, we'll explain everything, but please Dean. At least be close."

I blinked in surprise and turned to the giant shadow on the wall. 

And I reached up, gently brushing my fingers along the dark silhouette. I heard a sudden loud noise from the other line and immediately tensed. 

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Keep going. Please."

So I did. 

A few moments later there was a loud gasp from the other line and I sighed, deciding to just gently press my hand to the center of the wing. I heard heavy panting and a muffled voice and when Gabe spoke, he sounded relieved.

"Thank you, Dean."

"You're welcome. Now talk."

He sighed, and I heard another muffled voice. 

"Are you sure?" I heard Gabe say, and then he sighed. "Dean I'm gonna give the phone to Cassie now. Okay?"

My heart sped up a bit, "Yeah, yep, okay." 

It took a moment.

"Hello, Dean."

A wide smile found it's place on my face at the mere sound of her voice. "Hey, Cas. Doing alright?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you." I frowned a bit. It sounded almost like she was thanking me for helping her get better.

"...That's good. Look Cas, I'm sorry but I've gotta know what's going on," I said gently, and I heard her sigh.

"I know you do, Dean. I just..." I heard her voice waver slightly, "I'm just scared."

"Of what?"

"That you won't want me anymore." 

I nearly dropped the phone in shock, and my eyes widened.

"What the hell, Cas. Of course I will."

"You say that and you don't even know?"

"Yes, I do."

She took a shaky breath.

"Thank you, Dean. I can't explain right now, but in around a month or two we're going on a family vacation. You can come with and I'll explain then. Alright?"

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Cas. Will you be in school on Monday?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Dean." Suddenly she gasped slightly and I frowned in concern. "I have to go. But I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. See ya, Angel."

I could hear the slight smile in her voice. "See ya, Dean."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean's POV

Cas.

Cas.

Cas.

All I could think about the rest of the night, and half of Saturday. It was about noon and I still couldn't stop worrying or thinking about her. 

I paced my room restlessly when suddenly my phone rang. I jumped, yanking out my headphones and grabbing it off of the dresser. 

"Hello?"

"Dean." I blinked at the unfamiliar voice.

"Um... Yeah. Who is this?"

"This is Michael."

I blinked in surprise, "Oh! Hey. What's up?" 

"I don't understand- What? Oh. Um... Not much." I smiled, shaking my head at his confusion.

"I mean why did you call? I mean it's great to hear from you, but..."

"Oh! Oh, yes. I'm going out of town tomorrow and so are the others but Cassie and Gabe are staying. I was wondering if you'd be willing to swing by and check that he isn't causing a ruckus or throwing a party."

I grinned, "Sure, okay."

He thanked me, "Thank you Dean. Just please... Don't go poking around." I blinked at his tone.

"Yes sir."

"Goodbye, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, I rushed everything. I didn't eat breakfast and I practically ran everywhere I went around the house. 

"Dean just be careful!" My mom called as I ran out the door. 

"Always am!" I joked, sliding into the seat of the impala and starting the car, turning up the radio and pulling out of the driveway. 

About halfway to her house the radio changed to kind of depressing songs so I switched it off.

I arrived at her house and knocked on the door, stuffing my hands in my pockets. 

Gabe answered the door and smiled slightly, "Hey Deano."

I grinned, "Hey Gabe. How's it going?"

"Good. Come on in."

I smiled going into the dining area and he shut the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing better. Less pain. You can see her, but as Michael said, please don't poke around," He said, nodding slightly. I nodded in understanding and he smiled tightly, leading me through the house to the living room.

The first thing I noticed was that it was dark. The room was dark and a lamp glowed warmly in the corner of the room.

The second thing I noticed was that the couch was huge, it took up most of the wall space and curved around, an ottoman extending on one end. 

The third thing I noticed was that part of the couch was covered in blankets, sort of layered over a few sections. 

Then I saw the dark curly hair tumbling around by the armrest and sighed in slight relief. 

I went over and knelt by the couch, brushing her hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled sleepily. "Hello, Dean."

A smile found its way onto my face and I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

Even in her pale, sickly state she managed to blush and I grinned. "How're you feeling?"

"Better," she said quietly, shifting a bit on the couch. She was curled up under one blanket but the blankets layered around the couch didn't quite lay flat. I shook myself out of it. No poking around, Dean. 

"That's good to hear." I leaned down and pressed my lips softly to hers, and she smiled against my lips, her small hand reaching up and running her thumb along my cheekbone. 

Her movement shifted the blanket so that I saw her bare shoulder but I shrugged it off and kissed her again more gently. 

She kissed back softly, and I smiled, kissing her forehead. 

I took a moment to look her over.

She looked extremely frail, and her skin was pale. But the shadows under her eyes had faded and her eyes had brightened. I hesitated before wrapping my arms lightly around her, an arm sliding partially under the blanket. She hesitated before carefully looping her arms around my neck and hugging back. 

I smiled softly, burying my face in her hair and she took a deep breath before kissing my cheek, making sure the blanket remained around her shoulders. 

When she pulled away I smiled, kissing her lightly and she smiled, kissing back.

"So."

"So."

"About a month?"

"...Yeah." She bit her lip looking slightly nervous, and I smiled gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm willing to wait."

Her eyes brightened and she nearly teared up, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged her back gently, and she buried her face in my shoulder. 

I felt tears stain my shirt and I frowned, shushing her gently and rocking us back and forth. 

"Thank you Dean," She whispered, and I shook my head. 

"You're welcome, Angel."

She pulled away and pulled the blanket further around her and I smiled softly, kissing her forehead. 

Gabe leaned against the doorway, a small smile on his face. 

"Hey."

"Hey, Dean. Look, sorry man but I have an allotted time when you could visit."

"Well damn. Thanks, Gabe." I kissed Cassie on the lips softly and stood, and she smiled weakly, snuggling back into the blankets. 

"Bye, Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was much more at ease now that I'd seen Cassie, but I still had a bad feeling. I frowned and pulled into the driveway. 

"Sammy?" I walked into the house and my eyes widened in shock at the sight. 

Sam was being held against the wall by his throat. My parents hung from the ceiling, unconscious, and the man holding Sam turned to me with a twisted smile. 

"Hello, Dean," He snarled, his eyes turning yellow.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean's POV

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly, and the man chuckled.

"If I told you that it wouldn't be any fun now, would it?"

"Sammy?"

He shook his head frantically, and the man grinned, his eyes clouding over to an entrancing yellow. My breath caught in my throat.

"...What the fuck are you?"

"Now that's just rude, Deano! You hurt my feelings!"

His grip on Sam tightened and my eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized frantically. He smirked and I felt completely and utterly hopeless. 

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. 

He pursed his lips, pretending to think.

"Hmm. Well, a demons gotta deal at some point. Choose the one you want to let me chuck into the flames."

"What?!"

He sighed dramatically, and with a flick of his wrist Sam was pinned to the ceiling, the yellow eyed man leaning against the wall lazily. Sam let out a yell and went silent when his head slammed against the sheetrock, dazed.

"Stop!"

He smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Gotta choose."

"There has to be something else. Anything else!"

"Hmm." 

His eyebrows raised and he made a face as if to say 'not bad', before snapping his fingers. 

Sam fell to the groan and I heard a soft moan out of my mom as she woke, struggling weakly against the bindings.

"What?"

"Well, you could give me that little angel of yours."

I blinked.

"C-Cas?"

"Ah yes, Castielle. She'd be entertaining. Especially with the thing with her wings and all."

My eyes widened in shock. 

"Cas is normal."

"Sure, kiddo. Then you'll give her up?"

"What?"

"Your angel or your family. Take your pick."

"Dean," my mom murmured, "Don't-"

"Shut it, Mary. This doesn't concern you anymore."

I blinked.

"Anymore?"

"Tick tock, Dean."

My heart was racing and my mind was a blur. 

Suddenly my mom dropped from the ceiling, flipping out a wicked looking knife with strange symbols along the blade. She launched herself towards the man, tackling him to the ground. He let out an angry yell and suddenly the couch was on fire, and he was pushing her towards it. She was still struggling with the knife and forcing it towards him as he held her wrists away. 

My feet were pinned to the floor and the couch had set a larg portion of the wall and carpet on fire. I strained to move and suddenly my mom let out a strangled gasp.

My eyes widened at the hilt of the knife sticking out of her abdomen and the man grinned. Suddenly she grabbed ahold of him and with the last ounce of strength she had, dragged them both into the fire. 

I remember screaming 'no' before the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Dean?"

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"If you can hear me... I'm so sorry."

Beep.

Beep. 

Beep.

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep .

 

"Dean?!"

My eyes flew open and I moaned in pain at the harsh light. I heard frantic voices and I attempted to move, dazed. 

"Dean. It's gonna be alright, okay? Sammy's fine, you're in the hospital."

I let out a gasp and try to speak and hear a noise of protest. Everything is flashes of blurry white and chrome, and suddenly a few different colors, like dark red, black, and a touch of light blue. 

Then everything came into focus. 

Everything was white, I saw some metal equipment and an IV drip. I felt flashes of cold and shivered involuntarily, and I felt my hand automatically curl around something freezing but soft. I let out another moan of pain and shuddered, and I felt a freezing yet soothing touch on my forehead, smoothing my hair out of my face. Then my eyes focused on a pale face with light blue eyes and touseled dark hair. I could have sworn for a moment that she had a halo of light surrounding her head but it faded as she came into focus. 

"Cas," I choked out, and tears welled in her eyes. 

"Oh my god you're awake," she whispered, lowering her head to the mattress and letting out a shaky breath. I realized that the freezing object was her soft hand, being held tightly in mine. I couldn't find it in myself to let go, and it hurt to move. "Please don't say anything if it hurts."

I ignored what she asked and lifted my hand, brushing it through her hair, "What happened Angel?"

She looked up and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

The memories came rushing back and my own eyes filled with tears, the salt stinging my skin as they slipped down my face. She pressed her lips to my forehead and ignoring the pain I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. She hesitated when I kept pulling her close until she was practically laying in the bed with me, but then shifted so that she was laying next to me. Every touch of her cool skin was soothing and I pulled her closer still until she ended up under the light sheet, pressed slightly to my side, being careful not to get tangled in my IV's or cannula. I held her close and she pressed her cool lips lightly to my overheated dry ones, and I rested an arm around her waist lightly as it hurt to move.

At some point I drifted off and when I came back around our legs were lightly entertwined and my arms were wrapped around her, I had moved her so she was sleeping on my chest and her arm was laying across my chest, her fingertips brushing my cheek. 

I pressed my lips to her forehead and laid back on the pillows.

My mom was dead.

It came crashing back, along with the pain from the burns and how I strained for breath. Cas immediately looked up, blinking herself awake and brushing her thumb along my cheekbone and wiping away the next round of tears. 

She shifted so that she was a bit higher than me, kissing the top of my head and running her fingers through my hair, shushing me gently. My head rested next to her shoulder, and I kissed her shoulder wrapping my arms around her waist and burying my face in her shirt. 

She started humming 'Hey Jude', the song my mom always used to sing to me when I was younger, and I practically melted into her arms, letting out a pathetic sob. 

She continued humming, cradling my head in her arms and shushing me gently. "It's going to be alright, Dean. It'll be okay." 

I tried my hardest to believe her and continued crying into her shirt, feeling completely broken and pathetic. 

After a while I fell silent, and she continued humming, pressing her lips gently to my forehead. I tilted my head slightly and stole a kiss, causing her to smile sadly and kiss back carefully. 

I heard footsteps in the doorway and we broke apart, and I saw my dad standing in the doorway with an arm around Sam, who had his leg in a cast and propping himself up with crutches.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, and Cas pecked me on the cheek. Sam came over as quickly as he could with crutches and threw his arms around me. "I missed you."

"How long have I been out?" I asked Cas as I carefully hugged him back, ruffling his hair. 

"Three days," she said quietly. "You have a concussion and a broken leg and severe burns pretty much everywhere."

I bit my lip, instantly regretting it when it stung, and Cas sat on the edge of the hospital bed as Sam let go of me. 

I looked over at my dad standing in the doorway, and my jaw set.

"What the fuck did you and mom used to hunt when you were gone?"

He immediately looked away and I tried my best to stay calm. 

"You're getting released tomorrow."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It wasn't meant to."

"Dad I deserve to know!" I yelled, and Cas jumped slightly. 

The room went silent and He sighed. 

"Cassie would you mind stepping out of the room?"

"No, of course not," She said softly, getting up. My hand was still holding hers so she brought it to her lips, kissing my palm before letting go and leaving. I watched her walk out the door and looked at my dad.

"We hunted demons."

"And?"

"And ghosts. And vampires, and werewolves, and any other supernatural being you can probably imagine. Saving People, and Hunting things. The Family Business."

I let out a short breath, looking out the window. "Why did he want Cas?"

He went quiet. 

I turned back to him. "Dad. She's my girlfriend, I have to know."

"I don't know, Dean. Probably for leverage or something. I know know exactly wha- exactly who Castielle is yet."

I stared at him. "You almost said what. Why did you almost say what?"

"Dean, you have to admit that Cassie isn't normal."

"I don't have to admit anything."

"Like hell you don't."

I set my jaw, looking away. "It's not my business, dad."

"She's your girlfriend, it is very much your business."

"She's going to explain it to me."

"When?"

"Around a month. Her family's going on vacation and I'm going with. I told you this already."

"You didn't say that that's when she was going to explain anything."

"Does it matter?" Sam sighed.

Dad and I both looked at him, sort of having forgotten that he was in the room, he'd been so quiet.

"No. It doesn't. I'm sorry Sam," I sighed, and he smiled gratefully. 

My dad stuck his head out into the hallway, "I think Cassie went to talk to her brother."

"Alright." I sighed resisting the urge to rip out my IV. "She deserves a break. I probably kept her worried the entire three days."

Dad rubbed the back of his neck leaning against the doorframe. "She came here in a wheelchair."

"What?!"

"Your friend Gabe came here and wheeled her in on a wheelchair. Said she refused to eat or sleep until she could come see you."

"Damn it, Cas."

He nodded slightly, "She looked sick. And like she had a bit of a fever."

I frowned slightly, when I'd visited she'd been cold as ice. 

Suddenly Gabe slid around the corner and leaned against the other side of the doorframe a sucker hanging out of his mouth.

"Heya, Deano."

I smiled slightly, "Hey Gabe."

Then I remembered. "The hell were you thinking bringing her here in a wheelchair?"

"She wouldn't let me do anything to help her otherwise, Dean. She hasn't left your side in the past three days."

"Really?"

"Really."

I blinked in surprise and suddenly Cassie appeared next to Gabe, and I realized how frail she actually looked. 

Her sweater hung loosely off of her, and her skinny jeans were slightly baggy. But she did look better. 

A bit of color had returned to her cheeks, and she looked at a slightly healthier weight, though she didn't look any less fragile. I smiled softly at her and she blushed slightly, smiling back. She went over to Sam and hugged him gently, and he quickly hugged back, burying his face in her hair. I smiled slightly as she hummed a bit, and Sam looked about ready to fall apart. She rubbed his back soothingly, and he let out a small breath. 

"Did the house burn down?"

"Just the living room, it's already almost repaired."

Once again memories came rushing back. The pain, the smoke, the flames. The yellow eyed demon telling me to choose. But I shrugged it off, I could break down later. Alone. Gabe smiled at me halfheartedly. I offered a small smile back and glanced over at Sam crying silently, tears slipping down his face into Cas' hair as she hummed quietly. 

I looked over at dad, who was watching them with interest. I smiled slightly when he glanced at me, and we exchanged a small nod.

She's a keeper.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean's POV

Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were spent in my room. I didn't even see Cas much. I was constantly exhausted, my body putting all of it's energy into healing the burns. Sammy moved to the guest room downstairs until he could walk up the stairs to his room and dad slept in the other guest room because he didn't want to look at the unmade bed he and my mother had shared that night.

Saturday morning I started off my usual practice of just sitting there by attempting to walk across my room and back without pain. 

Fail.

I got back onto my bed and sighed, when my phone rang. 

I reached over and grabbed it, answering it.

"Hello, Dean."

I smiled slightly, "Hey Cassie."

"Mind if I come over?"

"Nah, of course not."

Fifteen minutes later my door cracked open and I glanced over and smiled. 

"Hey there, boyfriend," she said smiling crookedly, and I smiled shaking my head as she came over and sat on the bed next to me. I immediately pulled her close against my side and kissed the top of her head.

"Missed you," I murmured, and she smiled softly, kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too."

We sat there and cuddled and talked about anything but the shit going down in each of our lives for around twenty minutes. 

She turned and looked up at me and that's when I noticed. 

Her eyes were back to normal. They were no longer an electric blue but a more soft tone, like the sky. I blinked and examined them and she smiled nervously. 

"One more month," she promised, and I smiled slightly, kissing her lips softly.

"I think I can handle that." She smiled and kissed back, Her arms resting around my neck loosely.

I leaned my forehead against hers, hesitating, before kissing her again a little harder. She blinked in surprise but kissed back, cautious as I lightly tugged her onto my lap. I reached up, cradling her face in one hand and brushing my thumb over her cheek as I kissed her again.

She kissed me back cautiously and I rested my hands on her hips, tugging her firmly against me as I kissed her more urgently. She let out a small noise of surprise but kissed back, her hands resting on my shoulders. 

Within a few minutes of that She was on her back with me above her, sending feather light kisses down her cool skin. 

I stopped at her collarbone before kissing her lips more softly again, my hands cradling her face, and slowly pulling her upright my forehead leaned against hers as she panted slightly, her eyes shut.

I leaned back against my headboard and pillows, pulling her close. She curled up against my chest and I closed my eyes, resting my arms around her. I pressed my lips lightly to her forehead and she smiled softly, resting her head on my shoulder.

I knew later she'd probably scold me for doing something that caused pain, as I was burning up again right after my temp had gone down a bit and wherever my skin had had friction with my clothes, sheets, or Cas, it was burning. Though oddly enough wherever I'd touched Cas, it seemed to cool down and tingle slightly. 

I knew that my touch was probably a bit warm. I knew that she was probably uncomfortable. But I had exhausted myself by moving so much so I didn't want to move, and she didn't seem to mind.

So I held her closer and let out a slight happy sigh, because I had my girlfriend in my arms and she was alive and okay. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while I think I drifted off, and when my eyes opened I couldn't see Cas. Then I felt her cool fingers running through my hair, and I realized that my head was resting in her lap, my cheek pressed against her abdomen. My hands were wrapped around one of her wrists and her free hand was fiddling absently with my hair. It felt kind of amazing so I closed my eyes, letting out a happy sigh. I heard her laugh softly and I smiled, taking the hand I was holding and pressing it to my lips. Her cool skin soothed my face so I left it there, and she brushed her fingertips along my skin, causing a slight tingling sensation. 

"Cas?" I asked quietly, and she looked down at me, a small smile on her face. 

"Yes Dean?"

"Never leave."

She blinked in surprise, then leaned down and pressed her lips gently to mine. 

"Never," she agreed.


	16. Chapter 16

Dean's Pov

School.

Sonofabitch.

I walked up to the doors, ignoring the pain and carefully pushing the door open. My backpack slung over my shoulder nudging the doorframe, causing me to cringe. Almost immediately I heard a gasp and I sighed. 

I knew I looked awful. My arms were covered in burns and scars, I had a black eye from a falling piece of ceiling, and my lips were dry and cracked. 

"Dean!" I glanced over and smiled tightly as Mickey came over to me. "It's good to see you, man."

"Hey, Mickey."

"How have you been holding up?" He asked in concern. 

I set my jaw and closed my eyes, taking a breath. "I'm fine. Mickey, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"I completely understand. Do you want me to leave you alone?" He asked sincerely, and I sighed. 

"Kinda. I just don't really want to talk right now."

"Okay. See you in Trig, man."

"Bye."

With that he walked off, giving me a small smile. 

Suddenly I felt cool, small hands over my eyes and I stopped walking, automatically smiling as my eyes closed.

"Guess who?"

"...The Pizza Man."

She let go of my eyes and wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her chin on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned my head, pecking her on the lips and smiling. 

"Nope, I was wrong," I said smiling, "It's my angel."

She smiled crookedly and I pulled her around so that she was looking up at me and tilted her chin up, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled softly against my lips and kissed back, her arms looping around my waist and resting there as I rested my hands on her hips, tugging her closer. I smiled against her lips and pulled away, entertwining our fingers. We walked into the commons and I saw some people staring, and I set my jaw, looking at the ground and ignoring them. Usually it wouldn't bother me. Sure, I have burns. Stare if you want. But these burns were caused in the fire that killed my mother. And it wasn't some random housefire, it was intentional. 

Cas squeezed my hand gently, causing tingling in my palm. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," she murmured, and I pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and caressing her cheek before kissing her deeply. She made a small noise of surprise but kissed back nonetheless, and I pulled away, leaning my forehead against hers. 

"I know, thank you, Castielle," I whispered, closing my eyes and just holding her close and breathing. I felt her arms wrap around my torso gently and I bit my lip as she rubbed my back soothingly. 

When we pulled away she pressed her lips gently to mine and I smiled softly, opening my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In most of my classes I was quiet. I got to Mr. McClouds class and he checked on me to see if I was alright and told me that Cassie said hi. 

After that I rushed to the cafetiria and sat at the usual table. By this time I was kind of emotionless, and didn't really react to much. I was tired of people asking me if I was okay, how I was holding up.

Suddenly I felt something wrapped around my torso and arms wrapped around my shoulders lightly and a soft kiss on the back of my neck. I turned slightly to see Cas sitting behind me on the table, her legs wrapped around my abdomen and her head tilted slightly as she smiled softly.

"Hey, Cas," I murmured, and she pulled me close, wrapping her arms around me gently. It was odd with her being slightly taller than usual but I hugged her back carefully, burying my face in her neck. She rubbed my back soothingly and ran her fingers through my hair and I sighed, practically melting into her arms. She carefully supported my upper body weight and placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and I cursed under my breath as tears burned at my eyes.

"Shit," I whispered, burying my face in her shoulder, and she pulled away slightly, tilting my chin up to look at her. "I don't know what to do, Cas. I hate this. I hate it. I hate having to look in the mirror and see the scars and know the cause of them killed my mom. I hate people staring even though it shouldn't bother me. I hate that I hate everything and I hate that I'm crying and that my mom isn't there to wipe away the tears anymore."

My voice broke and her eyes pierced mine. She had the softest most understanding expression on her face, and her lips parted slightly as she tried to think of words to respond to what I just said. 

Her eyes searched mine and she pulled me close, leaning her forehead against mine and closing her eyes as I resisted the urge to pull her against my chest and cry myself to death. 

"I..." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I closed my eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Cas," I murmured.

Her fingertips brushed my cheeks and came away with my salty tears, and she let out a small breath.

"Never." She pressed her lips to mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day I walked down the hallway, grabbing my stuff from my locker and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I had to pick up Sammy from school since I knew dad was on a hunt. It only occurs to me now what he hunts. 

I glanced behind me and suddenly her lips were pressed against mine, her hands resting on my shoulders as she stood on her tip toes. I blinked in surprise before closing my eyes, hands resting on her waist as I kissed her back. I pulled away smiling, "Nice to see you too, angel."

She smiled crookedly and I kissed her softly on the lips before she frowned slightly.

"Where you off to? Sam doesn't get out of school for another hour."

"Oh yeah. Damn." I laughed slightly as I remembered and she laced her fingers through mine, pulling me back inside. I let her drag me and smiled slightly. She makes me forget.

Inside we wandered around the school, and I occasionally pulled her in for a kiss. 

Suddenly she let out a gasp, stopping in her tracks. I looked at her in concern and she went pale, her eyes widening in panic. 

"Cas-"

She quickly pulled me towards her and pressed her lips firmly to mine, before running away down the hallway. I stood there in shock for a minute before running after her as she disappeared around the corner, several students in the hallway looking after her in worry and confusion. 

I heard the door of an empty slam shut and ran over, trying the handle only to see it was locked. I looked through the window and Cas let the curtain roll down, an apology in her eyes.

I swore and tried the hand again. 

"Cassie?!"

I heard her fall against the door, and her voice was faint so that I barely picked it up.

"D-Dean..." 

She sounded dazed and confused and in pain and it took all I had not to break down the door. 

"Cas!"

I heard her moan in pain and sunk to the floor next to the door, pressing my ear to the wood and closing my eyes. "Angel what is it?"

"Dean," she nearly sobbed, and I sighed, leaning my forehead against the door. 

"I'm here, angel," I murmured, and I heard heavy breathing from the other side of the door. 

"I-I'm s-sorry," she cried, and I frowned. 

"No Cassie don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry."

"Yes I do."

"What's the reason then?"

Silence. 

"Cassie?"

She took a shaky breath and I breathed a sigh of slight relief. 

"One month, Dean," She whispered, and I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"One month?"

"One month."

"Can I wait for you, Cas?"

"If you want to."

"I'm going to wait."

"Thank you Dean."

A while later I heard her move and stood as she unlocked the door. 

She opened the door a crack and was pale, her eyes had gone back to the vivid electric blue. I could only see half of her face and her hair tumbling loosely over her bare shoulder. 

"Dean can you please get my hoodie from my locker?" She asked quietly, and I nodded quickly. 

"Of course." I ran over to her locker and spun the dial, having memorized the combination, and I grabbed her soft navy blue hoodie from the little shelf, closing the locker and locking it before hurrying back over to the classroom. I eased the door open and she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. I blinked when I realized that she was just wearing her bra and her shirt was tattered and slightly bloodstained and she gratefully grabbed the hoodie, pulling it on over her head. I smiled softly but still worriedly, gently pulling her close. She practically went limp in my arms as hers wrapped around my waist. I murmured sweet nothings into her hair as she shook slightly from what I realized was exhaustion.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"I-I should w-wait for Gabe," she murmured into my shirt and I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" I asked softly, and she looked up at me, her eyes flickering between sky and electric blue.

"Y-Yes please," she whispered, so I wrapped my arms around her and held her. 

"It's gonna be alright, Angel," I murmured into her hair, "It's gonna be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

Dean's POV

Cas wasn't in school very often after that. She visited me sometimes but didn't fill me in a lot. It'd been two weeks since the incident and my burns were a lot better. My black eye was mostly gone. Sammy was stuck in a cast obviously, but he decided to brave the stairs every day instead of parting from me for eight hours to sleep. He'd tried sneaking into my room and sleeping on the couch multiple times and sometimes I let him, but usually I waited until he fell asleep and carried him to his room.

It was Sunday. I rolled out of bed and stretched, pulling out my phone and scrolling through the messages. Sighing, I ruffled my hair and yawned, going into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and slung a towel around my waist, running a hand through my damp hair and stepping out of the shower, frowning at the mirror. Something was different, but not with me. 

Then it hit me, and I turned around. 

The wings on the wall were bigger. Huge. They curved around and almost covered three walls, and almost shimmered. I was mesmerized at the sight and reached out, brushing my fingertips along the edge. I almost jumped at the feeling in my hand as I pulled it away. It was cool and tingly, and the burns faded slightly. I stared before shaking my head.

One more week.

Five more days.

I could do that.

I can totally resist going-

Fuck everything.

I flopped back onto my bed sighing, before pulling on some boxers and sweatpants, not bothering to put a shirt on because there was a slight breeze coming through the cracked open window and my skin was damp and it felt amazing. I sat on the couch and turned on a random channel, and of course it had to be My Bloody Valentine. Cas was the horror movie lover, not me. I couldn't stand how they are never resolved, it drove me insane, while Cas basked in the imagination and mystery. 

It was about fifteen minutes in and I sighed, settling down to watch it.

I did not look like that Tom guy. 

Okay I did, maybe a little.

Forty five minutes in, the door flew open and I jumped, staring wide eyed at the empty doorframe. I stood, pausing the tv. It was too quiet. 

I went over to the door quietly, about to peek into the hallway, and suddenly I was on my back on the bed, being kissed hard on the mouth. I smiled slightly, my hands finding her waist. She was straddling my stomach and when usually that would hurt, she was light enough that it didn't really effect me negatively. 

I kissed her back and grinned when she pulled away, her sky blue eyes alive and excited. She smiled back, wrapping her legs around me and leaning down, placing feathery light kisses down my neck, causing me to shiver and tighten my grip on her waist slightly. She pulled back and smiled, kissing me swiftly on the lips. 

"You're watching My Bloody Valentine without me!" She said gasping in mock horror. I laughed and she smiled crookedly, leaning down and kiss me on the cheek before climbing off of me. I took a moment to look her over and smiled. She was still too skinny for it to be healthy, but she smiled more often, and was less pale, a slight flush continuous on her cheeks. She blushed a little when she noticed me looking her over and I smiled, reaching up and stroking her cheek.

"Damn, I missed that."

She smiled and caught my hand before I could pull it away, pressing her lips to the palm of my hand. I smiled and sat up, pulling her onto my lap and resting my chin on her shoulder, laying a soft kiss on her neck. She smiled slightly and I gently tilted her head to the side, allowing more access as I placed kisses all along her neck and down her shoulder, then back up to her neck. She let out a happy sigh closing her eyes, and I smiled against her neck before wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder again.

"So what have you been up to besides healing up?" I asked curiously, playing with her hair.

"Not very much," She said honestly, "Hang out with my siblings, I went grocery shopping with Michael because he doesn't understand my sisters feminine needs, and I watched lame movies."

I laughed slightly, "Alrighty then."

She smiled slightly and pecked me on the lips, and I smiled back before frowning slightly. 

"Cas..."

Her face immediately went serious. "Yes Dean?"

"In a week, when you explain everything. You know I'll stay with you no matter what, right?"

She faltered slightly and I sighed, pulling her close. "Cas. I won't run off. I swear."

"Promise?" She whispered, her eyes looking anywhere but mine. I took her face in my hands and tilted her head, forcing her to look me in the eye.

"I promise," I said sincerely, and she looked extremely relieved. I smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled softly and I kissed her softly, and she kissed back uncertainly, her arms looping around my neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later we were sitting on the couch watching some weird horror movie titled 'Devour.' It was about a demonic game that made people mutilate each other and apparently the main character looks like me again. He's supposedly a literal devil child. I don't even know.

Cas stretched, cuddling up to me a bit more and I smiled slightly, pulling her closer.

We spent most of the day playing weird board games, tickling eachother, watching horror movies, or randomly cuddling and talking about life. It was an odd day. 

We were in the middle of a random movie about a group of people who work at a diner and this one guy who wears a kilt and has blue hair and buys tampons or something. I don't even know why we're watching this. I glanced at the clock and blinked in surprise when I saw that it was about eleven thirty. I looked down at Cas who was snuggled up next to me and had her arms and legs wrapped around me as she watched, half asleep. I smiled slightly and she looked up at me, smiling softly and kissing my shoulder before going back to watching. I played with her hair and before I knew it she was asleep, her face nuzzled into my chest. Eventually I drifted off too, my arms around Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke in a cold sweat, tears running down my cheeks and my heart racing as I panted. 

It was just a dream.

I looked down at Cas and closed my eyes.

But it wasn't.

More tears found their way down my cheeks and I set my jaw, willing them to stop. 

Suddenly I felt soft lips against my cheek and then pressed lightly to my other cheek, before brushing each of my eyelids and my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked at her and she had her cheek against my chest, her eyes looking up into mine softly. Another tear slips down my face and she presses her lips to my cheek before it could fall completely. I shifted us so that she was on my lap, her fingertips resting along my cheekbones. I pressed my lips to hers lightly and she kissed back, her eyes drifting shut as mine did, and I ran my fingers through her hair. 

We broke away for a moment, and I leaned my forehead against hers, trying to calm down. I felt her lips pressed lightly to my neck and her arms wrapped around me, and I let out a short breath before she spoke.

"I love you," she murmured, reaching up and pressing her lips gently against mine. I pulled her closer, kissing back urgently, and she ran her fingers through my hair and I lifted her slightly, sitting up so she was straddling my lap. She kissed back when equal urgency, her arms looping around my neck as I tugged her closer, her eyes closing. I tangled my fingers in her hair as she tugged lightly on mine, and I pulled her hair gently so that her head was tilted back, exposing her neck, which I then trailed light kisses down, stopping at her collarbone as I heard her panting slightly and lowering her to the couch, her breath hitching slightly. I kissed back up to the hollow of her throat and then calming myself down slightly, kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her close.

"Love you too, Angel," I whispered as we drifted back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday morning my alarm went off and I opened my eyes, my arms wrapped around Cas and my face buried in her hair. She stretched a bit and turned around, cuddling up to my chest as our legs entertwined. 

I smiled, bringing my fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head. She mumbled in her sleep and I reached up, turning off my alarm. 

"Cassie," I murmured, kissing her forehead. "Cas? Wake up, sweetheart." She snuggled closer and opened her eyes, smiling sleepily. 

"Hi."

"Hey there," I laughed softly, and she reached up, kissing me on the cheek. "We should probably get ready for school."

"Okay," she replied, stretching slightly. I smiled and eased her off of me, slipping out from under her and tugging the blanket back over her. 

I swapped my sweatpants for jeans and pulled a shirt on over my head, glancing over just as she scampered into the bathroom, presumably for a shower. My guess was confirmed as I heard the water and I waited a few minutes before quietly going into the bathroom and swapping out her shirt for one of mine so I could wash hers. I stopped and smiled as I heard her humming what sounded like 'Dust in the Wind' by Kansas and listened, leaning against the door. I glanced at the wings on the wall and blinked in surprise. They were shimmering even brighter than yesterday and I frowned slightly, shaking it off. 

Four more days.

I listened to her humming for a moment more and went out of the bathroom, closing the door quietly. 

I came downstairs and saw Sammy sitting at the table, and I ruffled his hair, starting the car. We weren't big on breakfast around here so he was finishing up some homework. I smiled slightly as he rolled his eyes, batting my hand away. 

A few minutes later Cas came downstairs and I smiled. Her hair was slightly damp but wild and curly, and her bright blue eyes glanced out the window where the sun was just barely starting to rise. I gave her a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Angel."

She smiled back and practically danced across the floor, standing on her tiptoes and looping her arms around my neck, giving me a sweet kiss before pulling away and smiling crookedly.

"Hey there, Angel."

"Hello, Dean." Sam glanced up and smiled at Cas and she went over to him, ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head. "Good morning, Sam."

"Hi Cas." 

I laughed slightly as she smiled at him and mussed up his hair, causing him to pout slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye, Sammy!" We called out the window and he groaned.

"Don't call me Sammy!" He called over his shoulder before he went into the school doors. Cas smiled shaking her head and I laughed, turning up the radio and pulling out of the middle school parking lot, glancing at Cas and winking. She smiled, rolling her eyes, and I started down the road to school.

Four more days.

I think I can do that.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean's Pov

Most of the day I was kinda bored. My teachers had to remind me several times to pay attention. My mind was preeoccupied with everything that was going on, and I hated having to concentrate.

As the bell rang I quickly got out of my seat and went out the door, kind of ignoring the people walking around me. I went to my locker and chucked my books into it, slamming it shut and ruffling my hair. I blinked when suddenly a girl was leaning against my locker, smiling at me. I blinked again when I realized it wasn't Cas.

"Hey."

"Hi. Dean, right?" She had dark brown eyes and light brown hair, and caramel toned skin. She was really pretty but she wasn't Cas.

"That'd be me." I smirked slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Veronica, I just thought I'd say hi. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime?" She smiled and I internally sighed.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'd love to take you up on that offer, but see, I have a girlfriend."

She blinked in surprise, her composure faltering, and I smiled slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah," I responded, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "Her name's Cassie."

"Oh, Castielle!" She said in realization, a smile coming to her face. "She's in my english class. She's nice."

"Yeah, she is," I said, smiling fondly. "Sorry, but I've gotta go meet her at lunch, sooo..."

"Oh yeah, of course. I won't hold you up." She smiles and offers her hand, "It was nice talking to you, Dean."

"You too, Veronica. Bye."

We parted ways and I frowned slightly. It's been a while since I've been hit on. I didn't really mind it though. I was fine with Cas.

I suddenly felt hands over my eyes and I smiled, stopping in my tracks. 

"Damn, Pizzaman you've gotta stop sneaking up on me like that," I said in fake exasperation, and I heard a small laugh as she removed her hands, crossing around as I caught one of her hands and pressed it to my lips, entertwining our fingers and walking with her into the cafeteria.

Neither of us really had much of an appetite today so we sat at the table and were soon surrounded by most of my friends, along with Lisa and Charlie.

They talked about pretty random things until Gabe randomly showed up. "Sup my bitches?"

He slid into the seat between Charlie and Cas and put his arms around both of them lazily. "What are we talking about?"

"My lack of a dick," Charlie said very seriously, causing most of the table to erupt into giggles. 

Lisa smiled slightly, suppressing laughter. Gabe grinned. "Lovely. Why?"

"Probably because the homophobes are confused by lesbian sex when there's no dick to put in there," Charlie explained shamelessly, and Cassie facepalmed, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

Gabe randomly looked over and squinted at me. "Speaking of dicks, watch where you put yours, Winchester." There were a few laughs and Cassie blushed deeply while I shook my head smiling. 

"No promises," I said smirking slightly, pulling Cassie onto my lap and resting my chin on her shoulder. He rolled his eyes smirking and Cassie made a noise of protest turning and burying her face in my shirt. 

There were a few more laughs around the table and I smiled, kissing the top of her head, playing with her hair. She pretty much curled up in my lap, her arms looped around my neck, and Charlie looked at me smiling and winked before getting back to the conversation. 

I held Cassie close to my chest and smiled, before the memories came rushing back at random. She immediately sensed my change of mood, looking up at me and kissing me softly on the lips, her eyes concerned. "Are you okay?" She murmured, playing with my fingers.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I whispered back, closing my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and walking down the hallway, an hour to kill.

I saw Cassie standing at her locker, her hair covering her face, and I immediately stopped in my tracks, frowning at her defeated composure. She looked like she wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. I hesitated before going over to her, carefully wrapping an arm around her waist. She jumped a bit and looked at me, her eyes softening a bit. 

"Hello, Dean."

I smiled slightly and ruffled my hair a bit. "Hey, Cas. How are you doing?" I asked her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded firmly, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. When she opened them they were that vivid electric blue and filled with literal pain, as if she was physically hurting. I frowned immediately, carefully pulling her close, and she relaxed slightly, burying her face in my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist.

I leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head, and she tilted her head back, stealing a kiss. 

Five minutes later she was giggly and bouncy, playing with my hair and hugging my legs and dragging me all over the place.

Two minutes after that she was crying in the girls bathroom as I awkwardly stood outside the door. 

"Cas?" I asked cautiously, knocking on the door, and amid the tears I heard her use some very colorful language. I took the hint and went out, leaning against the wall and whistling. 

When she came out she was a wreck and I sighed, pulling her gently to my chest, "Let's go pick up Sammy?"

"Yeah," She mumbled, and I smiled slightly, kissing her forehead and entertwining our fingers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dean you're going shopping with Michael."

That was the first thing I heard as I walked in the door with an arm around Cas.

I blinked. "...Why?"

I leaned slightly to the left and saw Leliel and Anna watching chick flicks in the living room and Cas went in there, sitting on the couch and frowning slightly at the screen, tilting her head a bit.

"Because I don't want to, that's why," Gabe said smiling crookedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay."

Michael was writing something on a notepad and brought it into the living room, passing it to the girls, who each wrote whatever they needed that wasn't on the list. Cas thought a moment and handed the notepad back to Michael after writing something down. Michael ruffled her hair before going back out of the living room.

"Are you ready to go, Dean?" He asked me politely, and I nodded sheepishly, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Bye, Cas." 

She looked up at me vaguely and give me a small smile. "Have fun, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll take this half, and you take the other half?" Michael said sheepishly, looking at the list.

"Sure." 

We ripped the list in half and I took the bottom half, walking around with a cart and glancing at the list in confusion every once in a while. I got a few grocery items and crossed them off, looking at the list and my eyes widened.

No.

No.

No.

Fuck no.

Really?!

The list went:

*Window Cleaner

*Tampons

*Pads (I'm assuming Dean got this part of the list so Dean go ahead and call one of us since you won't know what the fuck you're doing.)

*Shampoo 

 

And a few other random items. 

I groaned, banging my head against a nearby rack of magazines and earned a few disapproving looks from some elderly women walking past. I rolled my eyes and ditched the cart since I could put most stuff in a basket anyways, and I wandered aimlessly until most of the stuff was either white or pink and then I looked around.

Son of a bitch.

I pulled out my phone, dialling in Cas's number. She picked up on the second ring and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Castielle Novak you did not just send me to buy tampons."

"... Hello Dean."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Theres too many which ones do I get?!"

"Um..." I heard some murmured voices and she cleared her throat. 

"Look for regular, and um. Just anything that's not the size of a house."

"Alright."

I frowned, looking through the boxes, and pulling out a box. "What about super plus-"

"NO."

"..Why not? It sounds more beneficial."

"They're huge, Dean. No."

I heard footsteps behind me and glanced at Michael as he stood there awkwardly.

"Wouldn't that be better though?" I flipped over the box. "It says it can absorb any amount of... Oh my god."

"Dean. No. Nope."

"Okay I'm sorry but that's disgusting."

"Yes, I know."

"Just gimme a sec here."

"Okay."

"What is it?" Michael asked frowning. I handed him the box and He skimmed through it as I attempted to get past that, and cleared my throat, looking through the other boxes.

"Um... Which should I grab again?"

"Anything that says regular."

"Does slender-regular work?"

"Sure, yeah, okay."

I heard the box fall on the floor and turned to see Michael standing there with a slightly disgusted look on his face, staring at the box with his eyes widened slightly and his brows furrowed. 

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just your brother being scarred for life. So, pads?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of pads are we talking here?"

"They should be right next to the tampons."

"Okay..?"

I walked along the shelves, and blinked as I picked up a box, reading the front.

"...Cas."

"Yeah?"

"...These are the size of my face."

"Dean!"

 

"Sorry, sorry. Which ones should I get?"

"Pantiliners and regular pads that have the little wing thingies on them."

"Um... Why do they have wing thingies on them?"

"So they don't fall out of a girls underwear, Dean. Any more questions?" She said exasperatedly, and I blinked.

"Um... Actually yes."

"Okay, what is it?"

"...Why don't girls shop for their own.. Um... Stuff?"

"Because you're my boyfriend so you buy things that I'm too emotionally distraught and or lazy to buy myself," She said matter of factly, and I blinked. 

"Well okay."

"Got them?" 

"Yeah." 

"Great, grab some toilet paper while you're at it. It's been mostly used within the last two hours."

"Why- Oh my god."

"Dean."

"Yeah..?"

"Buy the fucking groceries and come back."

"Sir yes sir. Later, gorgeous."

"Goodbye, Dean."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the checkout line I stood there awkwardly as a few kids from school scanned our items and bagged them and a kid from my Chemistry class bit his lip suppressing laughter.

"Problem?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Nah man. Just kinda curious as to why you're buying these."

"My girlfriend commanded it."

He blinked in surprise and laughed, grinning and holding out his hand for a highfive.

"No highfives, dude. Gimme some love." I stuck out my fist and he shook his head, rolling his eyes and lamely pressing his fist against mine and waggling his fingers as he pulled it dramatically away.

"Budludludla."

"Shuddup."

"...Dean? What noise did he just make?"

"Just start the car, Michael."


	19. Chapter 19

Dean's POV

Tuesday we had a random school cancellation and dad was back and randomly decided to take Sammy to the doctor to check on his leg, so I hung out at the Novaks all day.

"NOOOOOOOOooooooOOO! There can NOT be NO BEER!"

Cas is drunk, by the way.

She rolled over giggling, her head in my lap. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sleepily, reaching up and patting my cheek.

"I like your face," she stated bluntly, smiling and wrapping her arms around my waist, nuzzling my abdomen. I shook my head smiling and rolling my eyes.

"Gabe what were you thinking?"

"I dunno, she was in pain and I didn't feel like getting extra extra extra extra strength painkillers."

"Gabbyyyy."

"What?"

"I don't like your face."

"The feelings mutual, little sis."

"Your face looks like someone hit you in the face."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Dean!" She giggled, curling up in my lap. "You are jealous of my Dean." She slung her arms around my neck and kissed me on the cheek, smiling at Gabe.

"Oh totally," he said rolling his eyes.

She rolled over so that she was kind of sprawled out in my lap, her cheek resting on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through my hair and smiled, kissing her forehead. Drunk Cas is actually kind of adorable and oddly hot in a way, I'd never gotten to see her drunk at a party, just drugged and dazed. Which wasn't adorable, it was infuriating to think about, which is why it's good that she was snuggling up to me adorably to distract me from my developing anger until it faded.

I smiled and kissed her forehead and she stole a kiss clumsily, giggling. "Oops. Sorry, Dean."

"S' alright, angel," I smiled, leaning my forehead against hers. 

"I'm soooo drunk," she mumbled, giggling, her eyes drifting shut. "I need another drink." She stumbled away into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, stumbling back into the living room and fumbling with the little tab.

I helped her open it and she smiled, kissing me on the cheek and practically downing the beer.

I am a terrible influence.

After a little while she got bored and dragged me up to her room, standing on her tip toes and pressing her lips to mine.

I smiled against her lips and kissed back, resting my hands on her waist. She looped her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss, and I hesitated before letting her. She reached up, tangling her fingers in my hair and kissing me more urgently, and I made a small noise of surprise as she caught my lower lip between her teeth, tugging slightly. 

Suddenly I was sitting on her bed with her straddling my lap as she kissed me almost desperately. I found myself kissing back though I knew it probably wasn't the best idea, and she let out a shiver when my fingertips brushed her skin. 

Eventually she tangled her fingers in my hair, tugging and drawing a quiet moan from my lips. I groaned as she suddenly grinded down on my lap and suddenly started sucking gently on my bottom lip. I needed to stop. 

"C-Cas," I breathed as she placed several kisses along my neck, stopping to bite my shoulder playfully. 

"Yeah?" She murmured, her eyes looking up into mine. I sighed and rested my hands on her waist, pulling her gently away. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled apologetically,

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I just... I don't want to do anything with you when you're drunk in case it's something you wouldn't do when you were sober. It wouldn't be right of me."

She blinked and squinted slightly, tilting her head a bit. I almost lost it at the adorableness but managed to keep it together and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Dean," she said, smiling slightly and resting her head on my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief and kissed her cheek, glad that she reacted well to my, well, what looked like rejection but was really just caution. 

"Thanks, Angel," I murmured, kissing her softly on the lips and leaning my forehead against hers.

She smiled, rolling so that she was resting her head in my lap.

Thank god that make-out session didn't give me a boner.

 

I smiled sheepishly and leaned down, pecking her on the lips, and she giggled, reaching up and playing with my hair. I smiled, shaking my head, and she giggled again, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my lower abdomen, smiling as my shirt rose up, exposing my skin which she then placed a kiss on, causing my to shiver involuntarily. She smiled against my skin and I gave her a warning look, but in my head?

Let me fuck you please.

Let me fuck you please.

Let me fuck you please.

Let me fuck you please.

And in this state? She would. So I needed to snap out of it.

She pouted slightly, placing a kiss closer to the waistband of my jeans, and I bit back a moan.

"C-Cas," I said breathlessly, trying to keep my composure.

"Yes, Dean?" She asked sweetly, looking up at me with wide blue innocent eyes. 

"P-Please stop unless you want to be fucked senseless," I breathed as she brushed her lips against my 'v'.

"What if I want to be fucked senseless," She asked smirking slightly, and I groaned, letting my head fall back against the wall as my breathing hitched in my throat.

"You're killin' me here, Cas," I all but moaned, and she frowned a bit.

"Your life signs are normal-"

"God dammit, not like that." 

She tilted her head, a coy smile on her lips.

"Okay... Then what did you mean?" She asked, her fingertips slipping into the hem of my jeans, and I let out an involuntary moan, my hand wrapping around her small wrist.

"I meant you wouldn't usually do this if you were sober and I'm trying to be a good person here and exercise some self control."

"Awe, that's no fun," She pouts, and I give her a look.

"Cas."

"Alright," she sighed, smiling slightly, and got off of me. I let out a short breath if relief and kissed her on the cheek, excusing myself to take care of my little situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came back into the room, she was curled up on her side in the middle of the bed, fast asleep. I smiled, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. 

I sat on her bed with my back leaning against the wall and tugged her gently into my lap, careful not to wake her. I pressed my lips to her forehead and she frowned slightly in her sleep, her brows furrowing as she curled up, snuggling into my chest.

I found myself watching her, the way her breathing hitched slightly on every other breath, the way her eyelashes fluttered and she made a small noise in her sleep, how she nuzzled my chest, her arms always reaching, hands always resting or hanging onto part of me and always pulling herself closer. She was almost yearning, and I found it really endearing, to be perfectly honest. 

I heard the door creak a bit and I glance up, smiling slightly at Gabe, who came in quietly a small smile on his face, and sat next to me on the bed. 

"Heya, Deano," He said, smiling crookedly.

"Hey."

I let my smile fall as she whimpered softly in her sleep, her back arching a fraction. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. 

Her discomfort seemed to fade after a few moments but I, of course, still worried.

"Hey," Gabe murmured, nudging me with an elbow. "Three days, man."

I let out a breath, nodding and opening my eyes.

"You excited?"

I frowned slightly, "That wouldn't be the most accurate word for it," I muttered, and he chuckled. "More... Relieved. That I'll know what's going on with Cas."

"That's understandable," he said, yawning.

"Out of curiosity, why did you guys choose specifically this weekend?" I asked curiously, ruffling my hair. He frowned, looking down at Cas in thought.

"Let's just say... This weekend you're gonna see some stuff. And it'll save a lot of explaining."

"That can't be the only thing."

"It's not," He sighed. "This... It's gonna be hard for Cas. Its gonna hurt. We think it'd be best if you were there. She's really effected by you, Dean."

I smiled softly, running my fingers through her hair. "Yeah." I kissed her forehead and heard him clear his throat. 

He smiled slightly, as if remembering an old childhood memory.

"You're her first, you know," he murmured, running a hand through his hair. 

"First what?"

"Boyfriend, best friend, actual kiss, her, well, her first-"

"We never did anything," I explained, and he blinked.

"You're shitting me."

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Why not?"

"Um, because she was nervous?"

"So?"

"I wanted to respect her decision."

"You what?!"

"What's the problem?! Did you want me to bang your sister?" I asked incredulously. He shook his head, a small smile taking place on his face.

"Nah man, I figured you did."

"Why?"

"It's just," he continued, "She's been hanging around you for months and the cherry has still not been harvested."

"Gabe."

I had to admit, sometimes I forgot Cas was a virgin. 

"Well you don't exactly have the cleanest record for abstinence, Deano."

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I know."

"Why wipe the slate clean now?" He asked, raising and eyebrow. Cas shifted in my arms, making a small noise, and I glanced at her automatically smiling, before glancing at Gabe.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why's my sister any different for any of the other chicks?"

He raised an eyebrow and I blinked.

"I love you."

"Love you too, Angel."

"I-I don't know."

His eyes widened. 

"You do too."

"What? No I don't."

"You love her, don't you?" He asked seriously and I looked down at her. 

"... Yeah."

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"Dammit, Gabe. Yes, I love her."

"Who?"

"Cas."

"What about her?" He smirked. 

I tried my best not to punch him in the face.

"I love Castielle Novak," I said in annoyance, and he grinned. 

"Why?"

I blinked. "What?"

"What do you love about her?"

I frowned and looked down at her. Everything. But I knew he wanted a specific answer. 

"I've never really thought about it," I murmured, and I looked back up at him. His face had gotten serious.

"You might want to, Deano. Because they're things you might have to remind yourself, and her of this weekend. It's gonna test you, Deano."

With that he gave me a sad smile, stuck a sucker in his mouth, and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean’s POV

Wednesday. I walked into school and immediately, I felt arms around my waist, and Cas was hugging me tightly, her face buried in my chest.

“I am so so so so so so so so sorry,” she said frantically, and I frowned, bringing my arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

“What the hell for?”

She pulled away and I blinked, looking her over.

She looked miserable. She was paler than usual, and she had actually been quite pale lately. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed exhausted. She looked like she was in pain and it made my heart ache to see her like this.

“Well damn. Sweetheart, you don’t have to apologize for how you acted when you were drunk. I’m way worse whenever I’m drunk around you.” She bit her lip and looked at the floor and I gently tilted her chin up, kissing her forehead.

“Are you sure?”  
“Cas. Last time I was drunk at a party with you I told you I wanted to fuck you against the wall until the ceiling caved in. It’s not inaccurate but it serves to prove how I can be much worse.”

She blushed deeply at the memory and my remark and I gave her a crooked smile, kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled against my lips and kissed back, her arms still around my waist.

We broke apart and I leaned my forehead against hers, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassie somehow convinced me to go to class. I sighed, walking into geometry and sitting in my desk, looking out the window.

Damn. This girl could get me to do anything.

About halfway through the class I had somehow halfway paid attention, and had most of the notes written. But my teacher is a dick and felt the need to lecture me specifically on the benefits of paying attention. I got annoyed and knew I had to leave before I blew up and made a scene, so I got up in the middle of his sentence, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walked straight out of the classroom, ignoring his shouts of annoyance.

I walked through the mostly empty hallway, agitated as hell. Everything was bothering me lately. The situation with Cas, the way the students in the hallway gawked at me for literally no reason, how people seemed shocked that I had committed for once.

I wasn’t at all the relationship kind of guy. In fact, I typically avoided relationships at all cost. I hated the idea of one specific clingy girl hanging all over me constantly. But now that I had a girlfriend my view on that changed a hell of a lot. Cas wasn’t like that, really. She’s really cuddly, and likes to give surprise kisses, and hold hands. But she’s not clingy. She’s kind of amazing.

Which brings me back to how much I worry about her. I hated not knowing what was going on. It seemed to be slowly killing her, whatever it was. Her state sure as hell wasn’t improving, at least not by much. And then there’s what Gabe said about me possibly needing to remind myself of why I love her. Would something happen this weekend that would make me not love her? No. I doubted it, because I can’t think of a single thing that would stop me from loving Castielle Novak. She wasn’t someone you could just stop loving.

I was so deep in thought that I nearly walked right into somebody. I murmured an apology, quickly steadying the girl, my hands placed on her shoulders.

“Dean,” she said, and I blinked, looking up at her.

“Oh, Hael. Hey. What are you doing out of class?”

She studied me for a moment, my question awkwardly hanging in the air as I let go of her shoulders, adjusting the shoulder strap on my bag.

“You’re worried, aren’t you?” She asked mildly, her head tilting a fraction.

And I was. Anything could happen this weekend and if I would have to remind myself why I loved her it couldn’t be anything good.

But I blinked when I realized her actual question.

“Who are you, Hael?” I asked tiredly. “Why are you so involved with Cas and I?”

“You’re different,” she murmured, and I made a small noise of frustration.

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“But Castielle will.”

“What?”

“She was a good warrior, her fight is nearly done.”

The way she stated that gave me chills.   
“What the fuck are you talking about?!” I nearly yelled, and she looked at me calmly, patiently.

“Dean Winchester, you need to show some respect,” she said informatively. “I am not the enemy. In fact, I’m the opposite. I’m here to help.”

“Help with what?”

“How are the wings on your wall, Dean?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. My stomach dropped and I stared at her.

“How did you know about that?”

“Answer the question, Dean.”

I sighed. “I think they’re fine,” I murmured, ruffling my hair.

“Good. Now to answer your question, and I’m sorry to be so vague about this, but they aren’t the only pair of mysterious dark wings around.” She smiled softly, her eyes glimmering silver, and without another word she turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner.

Two days.

I can do this.

I glanced at the clock to see that the bell would ring in less than two minutes and sighed, going to my locker.

When the bell rang the hall was flooded with students, and after about twelve seconds, I felt arms slip around my waist and lips pressed softly to my neck. I smiled, turning my head and stealing a kiss, lacing our fingers together. She had open hour next and I’d most likely spend it with her, considering I didn’t feel like going to class and if I did, I wouldn’t be able to pay attention.

I knew my grades were dropping like the Power Tower at Valley Faire, but to be perfectly honest I couldn’t have cared less.

Cas turned around and looped her arms around my neck, pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away and I noticed how sad her eyes were.

“I love you,” she murmured, her hands resting on my shoulders. I let out a small breath, leaning my forehead against hers.

“Love you too, Angel.”


	21. Chapter 21

Dean’s POV

Thursday had gone similarly to Wednesday. The sketchy run in with Hael included.

She was much kinder and more sympathetic this time, thankfully, her eyes full of concern instead of wisdom and slight annoyance.

I walked beside Cas, my arm around her waist, and I could tell that she’d stopped eating again.

She’d dropped another size or two and I had a feeling that I’d be able to toss her around like a rag doll. Her hoodies always slipped slightly off of her shoulder, and whenever I fixed it she’d give me an apologetic look. I’d always respond with encouraging words and a genuine smile, causing her to let out a breath of relief and peck me on the lips.

“Dean,” she murmured, suddenly stopping mid stride, frowning at the floor.

“Yeah?” I asked in concern, looking into her eyes.

She looked at me and bit her lip, looking deep in thought.

“...This weekend…”

“Yeah?” I asked, growing more concerned every moment.

“This weekend you will see things and… There’s a possibility you won’t want me after you see them.”

“Fuck no, there is not.”

“Yes there is, Dean, let me finish,” she begged, and I sighed, running a hand through my hair and entertwining our fingers, sitting down with her at the table. It was open hour so several people were just wandering around talking, not taking much interest in what we were saying.

“Alright,” I murmured, leaning forward, my elbows resting on my knees. “Okay, alright. You can finish.”

“Thank you.”

She took a breath, her eyes closing, before she opened her eyes and looked at me.

“This weekend you will see me in an almost inhuman state, Dean. It will be a lot to take in, for anyone. Not just you. It’s something that no one can know except for my family, and yours. And I know for certain, that you will need a break after this weekend. You will need time to adjust, to get used to the idea. You might not want me anymore,” She gave me a warning look as I opened my mouth to speak, “And I wanted you to know that that’s alright.”

I blinked in surprise. That hadn’t been what I was expecting.

“What… What do you mean?”

“I mean… Dean, I’d say it’s fairly obvious that I love you, that I’m in love with you. It’s also obvious that you do care about me, to a fairly large extent. I don’t know if we’d call that love yet, but it’s there.”

I stared at her.

“And I’m saying, that if that amount of care doesn’t turn into love, and you realize you don’t want to be with me any more, I can handle it,” she murmured, her blue eyes looking up into mine. “If you need a break or can’t handle all of it, just tell me, and we will do whatever you need, because I can handle it, Dean.”

I blinked, the thought still processing, and she gave me a small smile.

“Castielle…”

I looked at her and she frowned. “Yes?”

“I don’t know why you’re so convinced I won’t want you. I can handle it too, Cas. But thank you. That really does put my mind at ease,” I assured her as her confidence wavered.

She looked relieved and looped her arms around my neck, kissing my forehead and smiling at me. I smiled back and stole a kiss, which she returned, smiling against my lips.

One more day.

One more day and I ’d know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Friday came around extremely slowly. I had to convince myself to let Sammy stay at home with dad, because Dad hadn’t been quite right since mom died. I ended up talking to Cas, who said Charlie would be more than willing to let him hang out at her house until I got back.

I didn’t bother to ask my dad about it, I knew her wouldn’t respond.

Friday afternoon, I was at my house, packing a duffel for the trip. I was going to spend the night at the Novak’s place, and leave with them in the morning.

I packed a few pairs of jeans and shorts, a couple flannel shirts, Band t-shirts, and my dad’s jacket that he gave me three years ago, when I was fourteen.

Yeah yeah, a seventeen year old in tenth grade. We’d moved around a lot when I was younger so I didn’t get registered for school until I was almost seven.

I packed a few other random things, and slung the bag over my shoulder, snatching the keys off of my dresser and stretching.

My burns still were sore and ached, but I chose to ignore them most of the time.

The only time I typically noticed them was when I was showering and the water was too hot or cold.

I went down the stairs and found Sam sitting on the couch watching a random movie, his broken leg propped up on a pillow and his crutches leaning against the armrest of the couch.

“Heya, Sammy,” I said smiling, ruffling his hair. I rolled his eyes and smiled, looking at me.

“Hi, Dean.”

“Do you mind if I head out now and you can just call me when Charlie picks you up?” I asked frowning, and he nodded, giving me a crooked smile. “Alright. Don’t have too much fun.”

“Bye Dean. You neither. And don’t be gross!” He yelled after me as the door shut behind me. I laughed shaking my head and getting into the impala, since dad used his truck most of the time nowadays.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I arrived at the Novak’s, I pulled into the driveway in time to see Leliel, Anna, and Gabe dragging Cas across the side yard into the back yard, flailing and trying desperately to escape.

I got out of the car and followed them, coming back around the house to see Cas climbing out of the neighbors pool, looking exasperated. I held back a laugh as Gabe and Anna high fived and Leliel did a little dance. Cas then proceeded to smirk and give Leliel a very wet hug, causing her to squeal and squirm madly to escape.

I laughed and Cas glanced at me, grinning.

She then proceeded to tackle me in a kiss, and I stumbled backwards slightly as she smiled against my lips, her arms and legs wrapped around my torso as I tasted the chlorine water on her lips. I smiled and kissed back, my arms wrapping around her waist, not really caring that I was now sopping wet. She smiled and pulled away hopping off of me, and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside through the backs sliding glass door. I smiled and followed, and she pulled me through the kitchen.

“Do try not to get the water everywhere, please,” Michael said, not looking up from his book. Cas giggled and he rolled his eyes.

Cas pulled me into the bathroom and grabbed a few towels, handing one to me and quickly drying her hair with the other one. I smiled and sort of half dried myself off and she quickly set a towel down on the wooden floor, doing the little thing where you stand on the towel and sort of ice skate around. She fell over giggling several times and I watched in amusement as she fell onto the carpet, her towel on the floor having wiped up most of the water.

I followed her into the living room and smiled as she sort of halfway stood up before almost falling again.

I smiled shaking my head and scooped her up into my arms, kissing her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later, we’d all showered and dried off and were sitting in the living room, watching horror movies. It was fairly obvious that Gabe and Cas were the biggest horror movie people as Anna jumped and screamed at almost everything that jumped out and Leliel just squinted at the screen like it was some sort of strange alien device from another dimension. Gabe was sitting back in the chair grinning, laughing a bit whenever that one stereotypical stupid blond girl went into the dark closet and died. Cas was curled up next to me, wearing oversized sweatpants and a hoodie with her slightly damp hair in a messy loose ponytail, her head leaning on my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her forehead and she looked up at me, smiling and stealing a kiss.

Michael, however, looked thoroughly disturbed. I heard him mumbling several things about humanity falling and judgment day and ‘rotting in hell’ and shook my head trying not to laugh.

We watched a few more movies and ordered a pizza. Anna and Leliel pretty much attacked it while the rest of us had one slice, grabbing a Mountain Dew or a beer from the fridge.

We spent the rest of the night eating junk food, watching random movies, talking, laughing, and, despite Michaels protesting, building a fort with the couch.

I laughed as Cas giggled, extremely caffeine and sugar high. She rolled into my lap and hugged her knees to her chest, giggling up at me. I rolled my eyes smiling and five minutes later Cas and Gabe were jumping around the living room, screaming the lyrics to random Disney songs. Gabe belted out ‘Under the Sea’ with the accent and everything while Cas did a dramatic and very giggly rendition of ‘Be Our Guest’, which was mostly directed towards me, and once towards Michael as she tackled him off of his chair.

At about two in the morning Michael got annoyed and commanded everyone to go to bed.

I smiled as she slipped under the covers, snuggling up to my chest. She smiled up at me and pecked me on the lips, and I smiled, kissing back and playing with her hair.

“Tomorrow,” she murmured against my lips, and I blinked in slight shock as I realized that she was right. “You’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you happy?” She asked curiously, looking up at me, and I found myself staring into her blue eyes as they flickered between electric and sky blue.

The lamp was out so I only was able to see her by the light of the moon shining through the window. I considered her question.

“I’m relieved,” I said honestly. “I’m glad that I’ll know what’s going on.”

“You deserve to know,” she murmured, snuggling closer. “It’s not fair of me to keep it from you.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” I said, frowning and wrapping an arm around her waist. “It’s not really my business.”

She looked up at me and frowned slightly.

“It is very much your business, Dean,” she said quietly, and I blinked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“How?” I asked tentatively, and she smiled softly, pecking me on the lips before snuggling up to me, closing her eyes.

“Tomorrow,” she replied gently, and my eyes slipped shut as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Dean's POV

"Dean." I frowned slightly, stretching and holding her closer, and I felt her lips pressed gently to mine. She smiled against my lips.

"Wake up, sleepin' beauty."

I suppressed a laugh and my eyes drifted open, focusing immediately on the bright blue eyes alight with curiosity and amusement.

"Hi."

"Hello there," she said, laughing slightly. I smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. I glanced at the clock and it was about ten in the morning.

"When do we leave?" I asked, yawning.

"About noon."

"Alright," I said, stretching a bit more. She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before slipping out of my grip, grabbing an outfit out of her dresser and slipping into the bathroom. I smiled slightly after her and rolled out of bed lazily, falling on the floor and sighing, my forehead pressed to the floor. I heard her giggle and rolled my eyes, getting up and grabbing my Led Zeppelin shirt out of my bag, quickly pulling it on and swapping the sweatpants for some khaki shorts. I stretched again, a few joints popping. I glanced at Cassie's bed and smiled slightly, seeing the shape on the memory foam mattress where the imprint of my side had been and where Cassie was curled up in my arms had been. Cassie came out of the bathroom wearing denim overall shorts and a white t-shirt underneath it, and I smiled, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her on the lips softly. She smiled against my lips and kissed back, before pulling away and booping my nose.

I smiled shaking my head as she tossed her pajamas into the laundry, before kissing me quickly on the lips again and ruffling my hair before disappearing out the door, the sound of her pattering down the stairs bringing a smile to my face.

I soon followed and found everyone but Michael at the kitchen table. It was very clear that none of them but Leliel and maybe Cas were morning people. Cas I wasn't so sure about because she was always quieter in the mornings but Gabe said she was a real bitch in the mornings, which I highly doubted. But there she was, sitting at the counter and sipping at coffee.

She wasn't wearing makeup which I found kind of nice. I didn't have to imagine what she looked like underneath it. Her skin was still fairly pale but her eyes were alive. I hadn't seen her eyes light up like that in a long time and damn, I missed it.

I smiled and sat next to her, an arm looping around her waist. She smiled at me and pecked me on the lips before going back to sipping at her coffee.

I looked out the window and saw Michael packing up the car. I kissed Cas on the cheek and went out to the driveway.

“Need help with anything?” I asked, and he looked up, giving me a short nod.

“Can you please get Cassie’s duffel bag from her room?” He asked, and I nodded. “Thank you, Dean.”

I went around back and went through the back door, walking down the hallway into Cassie’s room. I glanced around and then saw her blue duffel bag tucked neatly beside her dresser, and I picked it up.

I blinked as a small pill bottle fell out of a side pocket and leaned down, picking it up.

Roofies?! What the fuck Cas.

I decided now wasn’t the time to ask and it wasn’t my place. She might actually need these.

I tucked them back into the side pocket and zipped it carefully, slinging it over my shoulder and bringing it out to the car. I put it in the trunk and Michael smiled, giving me a nod.

“Anything else?”

“In fact, yes. There are a few books on the kitchen counter. Just so you know, I’m not a satanist. Would you mind grabbing them for me?”

“Yeah, no of course.” I smiled and went back inside, and saw the books on the kitchen counter. I blinked and stared at them. These were really frickin old books. They had leather bound covers and the titles weren’t in english. In fact, they looked like odd symbols and stuff that I couldn’t really read or decipher.

I picked up the books and glanced as Cassie, who smiled at me, leaning over and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and stole a kiss and she laughed, shooing me away.

I smiled and walked out of the kitchen, going out of the house and around to the trunk. I wasn’t sure where he wanted them so I handed them to him and he smiled in approval.

“If they’re ready to go everything is packed up so can you let them know they can come on out when they’re ready?”

“Alright.” I went back into the house and walked into the kitchen, seeing that everyone was, indeed, ready to go. And it was only 10:45.

“Michael says if you guys are ready we can leave,” I said shrugging, and Cas smiled at me. Gabe groaned and rolled off of the couch, and Anna dragged Leliel out to the car. I pulled Cassie up into my arms and she gasped slightly clinging to my shirt and I laughed slightly. I carried her out to the car and sat her in the back seat. Anna and Leliel were in the middle row of seats so Cassie and I were in the back. She smiled rolling her eyes and Gabe shortly joined us.

About an hour down the road, Cassie’s head was leaned on my shoulder and she was curled up in the seat next to mine, my arm around her loosely. Leliel had fallen asleep on Anna’s lap and Michael was discussing something with Gabe.

“Cas?” I asked quietly, and she looked up at me in concern.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Not sure if the answers thing has been validated yet but I was wondering if you could tell me why you have roofies in your bag?” I asked quietly, my arm resting around her waist as I kissed her forehead.

She bit her lip, frowning.

“Well… They’re my painkiller, Dean. Let’s just say, my DNA wasn’t exactly built for ibuprofen. Roofies are the only thing effective enough, and they don’t really even get me high, the just sort of daze me so the pain doesn’t register as much.”

I blinked. I was actually expecting a much more complicated explanation. That was a fairly simple and good reason to have them.

“Alright,” I murmured, kissing her softly before resting my forehead against hers and she smiled, relieved that I’d accepted her answer.

She hesitated, “...Do you have any other questions?” she murmured, looking up at me. I blinked.

Today.

I’d almost forgotten that Today was the day I’d get answers.

“What can I do to help you with whatever you’re going through this weekend?”

She looked surprised and looked up at me, our fingers automatically entertwining. She bit her lip and leaned her head on my shoulder, thinking.

“Just be there,” she whispered after a moment, turning her head to kiss my chest. I nodded, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her state seemed to slowly deteriorate, and her eyes had turned the electric blue and stayed that way. She was paler than this morning and looked exhausted. I pulled her gently into my lap and she almost melted at my touch as I rested my arms around her, as she snuggled into my chest.

Just be there.

I think I could do that.

When we arrived at the place, Michael pulled into the driveway and everyone sluggishly got out of the van, Anna dragging a half-asleep Leliel out into the filtered daylight.

We were at a large, yet cozy log cabin and while one side of the property was patchy forest, the other side of the property was a bit of a hill, practically a cliff, leading down to a small man-made beach and a clear blue lake. It was beautiful and I smiled softly down at Cassie.

She was almost asleep so I unbuckled her, gently picking her up and getting out of the car, stretching a bit, which was the best feeling ever after staying in one position for so long. I carried her carefully and shifted her so that I was carrying her more like a child, her legs around my waist and her head resting on my shoulder, her arms loosely around my neck. I smiled shaking my head when I noticed that she wasn’t wearing shoes and I kissed the side of her neck softly, carrying her inside.

The inside of the cabin wasn’t any less impressive than the outside. The kitchen counter was glossy finished wood with stools along it, a small lamp-like chandelier with an amber glow hanging above it. There wasn’t a dining room but the living room had a quite large coffee table in it. The couches were similar to the ones back at their house, but darker, and covered on one side with random blankets. The coffee table had a stack of little cork coasters with leafy designs on them that made me smile slightly.

It was a really cozy place and I immediately felt at home.

Cassie stirred slightly and her grip around me tightened, so I smiled shaking my head and went back outside, slinging her bag over my free shoulder. She was light enough that I grabbed my bag too, and I carried them inside, setting them beside the couch.

Michael came in with his bag and the stack of books, and he gave me a small smile and a short nod as I gently laid Cassie on the couch. She smiled sleepily, stretching out and rolling onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and propping her chin up on her hands.

Michael glanced at me and waved me into the kitchen, and I nodded, joining him shortly.

“So, Dean,” He said, leaning against the counter as I sat on a stool.

“Yeah?”

“Are you aware yet of the changes that will take place at some point within the next twenty four hours?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No sir, I didn’t ask her,” I said sheepishly, and he nodded slightly in understanding.

“Well, have you come to the conclusion yet of what we are?” He said in concern, his brow furrowing slightly.

“...What you are?”

“I’d think you’d already have figured out that my siblings and I aren’t completely human.”

The thought had occurred to me but it constantly slipped my mind, seeing as the only other supernatural being I’d encountered was the yellow eyed man at my house. I don’t think I could handle it if Cassie was involved in that somehow, at least not very well.

“Yeah… The thought has occurred to me,” I said quietly, and he nodded in understanding.

“Dean, if any of this makes you at all uncomfortable, I can take you home,” He said in concern. “You can return to your blissful ignorance. It’s a gift, really. Knowledge can be a burden.”

“I want to stay,” I muttered, and he nodded.

“Alright. Let me know if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

I glanced over at Cassie, who was sitting on the couch looking out the window.

“...You love her, don’t you?” He asked softly, “Castielle.”

I blinked and looked at him. “I do.”

“... Cling onto that, Winchester,” He murmured, gripping my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. My stomach dropped and I looked down at the counter.

Cling onto that, Winchester.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean’s POV

I came to the conclusion that what was going on with Cas wasn’t a huge concern to the Novaks. They seemed averagely behaved, if not a bit quieter than usual.

Cas, Gabe and I had gone down to the lake. Gabe had literally ripped off his shirt and cannonballed off of the end of the dock, while I smiled shaking my head and stood on the end of the dock, enjoying the view. Cas pecked me on the cheek then ran back inside to change into a swimsuit. I smiled and watched as she ran up the wooden stairs that led to the second level porch and crawled into our room through the window.

I sat on the edge of the dock and smiled rolling my eyes as Gabe just swam around like an idiot, shouting profanities at me for no apparent reason.

A few minutes later I felt arms around my waist and I smiled as she rested her chin on my shoulder. I turned and stole a kiss and she smiled against my lips.

I pulled away and made a not bad face. She was wearing a red bikini with white polka dots and a halter strap, and it was kind of adorable. She blushed slightly as I shamelessly checked her out and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” I murmured in her ear, and she laughed nervously, her hands resting on my shoulders. I smiled shaking my head and pulled away. She smiled sheepishly and I smirked a bit, pecking her on the lips.

“You gonna swim?” She asked curiously, and I shrugged. Then she got a mischievous smile on her face and I felt an impending sense of dread.

She swiftly pulled my shirt off over my head and tackled me into the water.

I emerged spluttering and she giggled at the stunned look on my face as we treaded the water. She’d managed to not completely submerge herself in the water and most of her hair floated around her, only slightly damp. I smirked at her and her eyes widened as she frantically tried to doggy paddle away.

I quickly caught up, smirking as my arms wrapped around her slim bare waist and caused her to shiver. I pulled her to my chest and nuzzled her neck. She giggled nervously, turning around in my arms and looping her arms around my neck.

I smiled and pressed my lips lightly to hers, causing her to smile and kiss back.

Then we were splashed by Gabe as he did the thing where he obnoxiously swims, kicking his feet so the water churned behind him as he swam past us.

Cassie laughed as the water hit her in the face.

I smiled at the sound and closed the space between us again, catching her by surprise and wrapping her legs around my waist as I stood in water that came to about my shoulders but rose nearly to the top of her head.

She smiled against my lips and played with the hair at the nape of my neck, and I caught a glimpse of Michael standing on the porch in the back yard, smiling and shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around an hour later we trudged back up to the house, sopping wet and shivering. I promptly scooped Cassie up into my arms and she squealed, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling herself tightly to me for fear of randomly falling. I laughed slightly and carried her in the back door. Michael was sitting on the couch and reading one of those weird books of his, and Cas buried her face in the crook of my neck, shivering slightly from the cool breeze, and I snuggled her closer, smiling teasingly as I carried her into our room, which had an attached bathroom like most of the rooms.

“You want to shower first?” I asked her as she shivered, and she shrugged sheepishly, a small smile on her face.

“You can go ahead if you want.”

“You’re freezing, Cas.”

“I don’t really mind.”

“Cassieeee.”

“Be my guest!”

That’s how I ended up pulling her into the shower with me, my hands resting on her waist. She blushed deeply and I smiled, shaking my head. I was still wearing my shorts and she was still wearing her swimsuit, but she still blushed.

She smiled sheepishly as the warm water hit us, soaking us once again, and I smiled, kissing her lips softly.

She slipped her arms around my neck, kissing back, and I smiled against her lips.

For a moment, I realized that if Cas wasn’t a virgin and didn’t really care about the sex thing, I might not be here with her right now. And if I was, we’d be banging, not sharing a sweet moment like this. I guess there are benefits to abstinence. Well… A lot. But it’s me we’re talking about here.

We just stood under the hot water holding eachother,occasionally exchanging a soft kiss, and it was nice, despite the lack of words exchanged.

I pulled her close to my chest and pressed my lips to her forehead, and she blushed softly, smiling slightly up at me. I smiled and kissed her on the lips before reluctantly stepping out of the shower, tugging the frosted glass door shut to give her some privacy.

I tugged off my sopping wet shorts and boxers, quickly toweling dry before pulling on a clean pair of boxers and sweatpants. I didn’t put a shirt on because I’m lazy and I tossed the shorts and boxers into the laundry, ruffling my hair.

I suddenly heard Cas gasp and I immediately stood, going to the door and knocking worriedly.

“Cassie?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Y-” She made a small strangled noise and I heard a thump, “I’m alright.”

“Can I come in?” I asked gently leaning my forehead against the door, and I waited anxiously for a response.

If this was something I wasn’t supposed to see, I was perfectly fine with waiting out here. But she did not sound in any way fine.

“I-I-” I heard the sound of the shower door sliding open and something hit the door, causing me to jerk away from it slightly. “I’d prefer if you didn’t. I’m fine, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay, just tell me if you need anything,” I murmured, and I sighed as she let out a breath.

“I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
About fifteen minutes later I heard a rustling noise, one I couldn’t really put my finger on, and the bathroom fan turned off.

The door opened and Cas stood there sheepishly, wearing black denim shorts and a low back loose white t-shirt, and I immediately pulled her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

“Damn, don’t scare me like that, Angel,” I murmured into her hair, and she hugged back slightly as I rested my chin on her shoulder.

“Sorry,” She murmured, turning her head and kissing my cheek.

I then noticed two faint white lines that resembled scars carving their way down the skin, side by side in between her shoulder blades. I brushed my fingertips along them and gave her a questioning look as she shivered a bit, and she bit her lip, entertwining our fingers and kissing my lips softly.

“It’ll be explained, I promise,” she said gently, and I nodded, kissing her forehead.

“Alright,” I said quietly, and she smiled, before looping her arms around my waist and frowning slightly.

“Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?”

“I’m lazy.”

She rolled her eyes laughing and I smiled as she kissed my nose, and a few moments later we went out into the living room, and she had somehow convinced me to put on a shirt.

Cas and I ended up walking around in the grass outside. The trees surrounding us made it sort of dim with random patches of sky visible. The majority of what I could see was dark forest green and the sounds of birds twittering filled the silence.

I smiled slightly as an incredibly Cas scent filled my senses. It smelled like coconut and mint, with a hint of pine. It was really subtle, so probably not a perfume. Most likely her shampoo or something like that. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened, her fingers tightening around mine. I looked at her in concern and her eyes turned the vivid blue, before looking into mine.

“Cassie?”

“Dean, there’s a lot you need to know. A lot. And you’ll know it all soon, okay?” She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.   
“Okay,” I murmured, holding her close. “Okay. It’s gonna be alright, why are you crying?”

“I’m scared, Dean,” she said softly, “I’m so damn scared.”

“Of what?” I asked gently, and she closed her eyes tightly and made a small noise of pain, her knees nearly buckling as I steadied her.

Suddenly Michael and Gabe came along the path and stayed a fair length away from us. I looked at them questioningly and Michael gave me a small nod as Gabe bit his lip, looking at Cas expressionlessly.

“D-Dean…”

“I’m here, Angel,” I assured her, gently wrapping my arms around her waist to help keep her upright.

“Dean,” she mumbled dazedly, her legs giving out, and I lowered us to the ground, letting her sit in my lap.

“I’m right here,” I murmured, kissing her forehead.

“Dean, I have to tell you something,” She whispered, a tear slipping down her face as she looked at me.

“Anything, what is it?”

“I…”

My stomach dropped as she gasped in pain, her fingers grasping at my t-shirt.

“You what,” I replied softly, trying to stay calm.

“I love you, Dean,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Love you too, Angel.”

With those last words, I heard a piercing high pitched ringing through my skull. I felt as if I was frozen to the spot but was able to hang on to Cas for dear life as she practically started glowing, her eyes closing tightly. There was a flash of light and when I opened my eyes the ringing slowly faded and I heard myself take a deep breath. I heard the sound of quick, pained breaths, and noticed that Cas had gone limp in my arms and was now laying on her stomach with her head and shoulders in my lap, her arms weakly wrapped around my waist.

Then I saw them.

Feathers.

Floating through the air, a midnight, shimmery black with a blue tint. I noticed several drifting onto the grass around us and then I noticed several, attached, conjoined, forming the large but slender shape of what could only be described as wings.

I followed the shape of the wings up to where they protruded from- pale soft skin, in between two shoulder blades.

“Cas,” I whispered, and she looked up at me dazedly. I wish I could have restated what came out of my mouth next. “Who or what are you?”

I said it in such a cold tone, and immediately regretted the words, but Cas wasn’t fazed. She looked up at me with those vivid electric blue eyes, that were filled with sadness and pain.

And she reached up, pressing her palm to my cheek and brushing away a tear I didn’t realize had fallen with her thumb.

“My name is Castielle,” she murmured, her voice soft. “I am an Angel of the Lord.”


	24. Chapter 24

Cas’ POV (Finally!)

His gaze was expressionless and I closed my eyes, pushing myself off of him carefully as my shoulders ached. I felt his hand close around my wrist, and I sighed, looking up at him.

“Castielle,” He murmured. “An Angel of the Lord.”

“Yeah,” I whispered, and his eyes pierced mine. His gaze softened at my broken expression and he reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“Cassie.”

“Yeah?” I looked up at him and he bit his lip. 

“I don’t know how to react to this.”

He looked me in the eyes and I pressed my lips together, trying to think of what I could do.

“Do you need some space?” I asked quietly, and he nodded shortly. I let out a small sigh and kissed him on the cheek before shakily standing to my feet. I offered a hand and he hesitated before taking it, standing up.

 

My wings automatically wanted to stretch, but I tried to keep their movement as minute as possible when he was still getting used to them.

He noticed them shift, though, and he tensed slowly, closing his eyes tightly. I bit my lip and he let go of my hand, ruffling his hair.

“Sorry,” I murmured, looking at the ground.

He let out a sigh.

“It’s alright.”

Suddenly, he took me by the waist, tugging me close against him and kissing me passionately. I immediately kissed back, my arms looping around his neck and his arms tugging me up towards him, his eyes closing.

It made me weak at the knees and he knew it, as his grip around my waist tightened.

He pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine, and a tingling sense of fear took place in my chest. He never kissed me like that.

He let go of my waist and I let out a small breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding, and I bit my lip as he took a deep breath, before kissing my forehead and turning away, going into the house.

I felt my wings brush the ground as my shoulders sort of slumped in defeat. It took all I had not to fall apart.

“Awe, Cassie,” I heard Gabe murmur as he rested an arm around my shoulders. “He’ll come around.”

“And what if he doesn’t?” I whispered, staring after him as the door shut behind him.

“Then you move on,” He sighed, and I bit my lip, looking at the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent the day outside. I barely saw Dean all day, except for when I was wandering around the yard, getting used to my wingspan, and I glanced up at our window. Dean was watching me with a thoughtful expression on his face and I found myself waving. He smiled slightly and waved back minutely, and I smiled slightly, looking at the floor.

The sun started to set, painting the sky with shades of orange and indigo and deep pink. I went out to the dock and closed my eyes as the breeze picked up slightly, ruffling the feathers of my wings. I found myself thinking of the glassy still lake and how we’d splashed through it earlier today, and I could almost feel his arms looping around my waist and tugging me against his chest as he smirked against my neck.

I did, however, hear the dock creak slightly, and I knew immediately that it was Dean. I didn’t turn as my wings stretched slightly, before relaxing as a few feathers fell into the water, disrupting the still reflectiveness.

They folded neatly against my back and I felt Dean stand next to me, and I glanced over as he looked out at the lake, his face expressionless, indifferent, but his eyes troubled.

I bit my lip and looked down at the wood of the dock. I felt his eyes on me and I felt his hand caress my cheek, and I closed my eyes, automatically leaning my face against his palm.

He brushed his thumb over my cheekbone and I let out a small breath as I felt his lips press lightly to my forehead.

I practically melted at his touch and I opened my eyes to see a faint smile on his lips, his eyes looking into mine.

Then the smile slowly faded and he looked back out at the lake. I felt my heart sink and I closed my eyes, biting my lip.

“Castielle, I don’t know how to say this,” He murmured, scratching the back of his head. I let out a short breath, looking up at him. “I… You know what my dad does, what I’ll end up doing. We might-”

“You couldn’t kill us if you tried, Dean,” I murmured. “At least, not like any other supernatural being.”

He went quiet and he chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully.

“I have so many questions but I don’t know how to ask them,” he said quietly.

“I know.”

“I need space, I don’t know how to handle this. But I need to be around you too.”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

He sighed, ruffling his hair.

“...Let’s talk, Cas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sat on the porch outside our room, our legs dangling over the edge.

“So. You… Are an angel.”

“Yes.”

“My nickname for you is kind of ironic, then,” he mumbled, and I suppressed a laugh. He smiled slightly and I smiled back before looking at my hands in my lap.

“There are angels and demons?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there a heaven and hell?”

“Very much so.”

“... So, how were you…. Created?” He frowned, “I knew you in elementary.”

“Gabe and Michael and I all manifested in vessels that were not considered ‘living’ at the time.”

“So… This isn’t you?”

“This is very much me. Our vessels were created specifically for our beings, there was no soul here before us…. Except for mine.”

I bit my lip looking at the floor.

“What do you mean?”

“A soul that was meant to be taken to heaven got deposited in my vessel by accident,” I sighed. “Her name was Jamie Novak. That’s where we got our family name.”

“So… Is she still kicking in there?”

“No, no. Michael took her soul to heaven as soon as he got his wings.”

He nodded in understanding and I smiled slightly.

“What happened in the bathroom earlier?”

I blinked in surprise.

“My wings came out in the shower.”

“And?”

“And I’d already taken my swimsuit off.”

He blinked, then raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes.

“...You put off letting me see your wings because you didn’t want me to see you naked?”

“Shut up.”

He laughed slightly, shaking his head and smiling.

I smiled slightly, and he ruffled his hair.

“And I would have let you see them before but they weren’t finished developing until…”

He nodded in understanding, and suddenly I felt a tingling sensation in my back. I felt my wings slowly shift, then I felt them slide back in between my shoulders, leaving behind light silver scars as the skin started repairing itself.

It was slightly painful and I tensed, but shook it off when they’d finished.

I glanced over at Dean, who was looking at me with a small frown on his face.

“Sorry,” I murmured.

“No no, it’s fine, just…” He bit his lip. “Do they hurt you?”

I blinked in surprise.

“They won’t as much now that they’re completely grown.”

“So this whole time when you’ve been in pain and sick is because your wings were growing?” He asked, his brow furrowed in thought.

“...Yeah, for the most part.”

“For the most part?”

I hesitated. “Having wings doesn’t make me an angel, Dean.”

“Then what does?”

I was surprised. He seemed genuinely curious.

“...I have grace. Angel’s grace.”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean you’re light on your feet.”

I shook my head suppressing a smile. “It’s our equivalent of a soul.”

He blinked. “So… You don’t have a soul?”

I bit my lip, looking at the ground. “No. I’m not… Human, Dean.”

He was quiet for a moment, and I folded my hands in my lap.

“...I know.”

I looked up at him and his eyes were full of pain.

“This is about the fire, isn’t it?” I murmured softly, and he closed his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“It’s not you,” he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. “Just- After my mom… With the supernatural. I can’t-”

I cut him off with a soft kiss the the lips. He almost immediately kissed back and when we pulled away, he rested his forehead on mine, his eyes closed and his jaw set.

“I understand, Dean,” I said softly. “I really do. It’s alright.”

“No it’s not,” He said quietly. “It’s not okay for me to be not okay with what you are, over something like this.”

I rested my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Dean,” I murmured, and he let out a short breath, moving so that his head rested on my shoulder, his arms around my waist. I sighed quietly and kissing the top of his head, I felt his arms tighten around me, his breath on my skin hitching slightly.

Then I felt my shoulder become damp and he let out a small sob. I held him closer and rocked him back and forth, and his arms tightened around me, his breath coming in small gasp as he attempted to stop the sobs escaping his lips.

Somehow we ended up inside on the king sized bed, him half laying over me, his face buried in my shoulder and his arms clinging around my waist for dear life. I kissed the top of his head, murmuring apologies and sweet nothings into his hair.

“I c-can’t do it, Cas,” He mumbled through the tears. “I can’t-”

“I know, Dean,” I murmured, running my fingers through his hair. “I know.”

Silent sobs racked his body and about fifteen minutes later, they died down and he laid silently in my arms.

A few moments later he moved me so that I was in a more comfortable position, before laying with me so that his head rested on my shoulder and collarbone, his arms pulling me closer.

I kissed his forehead and he relaxed slightly more, his shoulders less tense and his breath slowing. I hummed quietly, a song that Gabe used to hum to me when I had nightmares. Hey Jude, I think it was. I felt a few more tears slip onto my skin and he pressed his lips gently to my collarbone, whispering a thank you against my skin. I smiled faintly and kissed the top of her head, running my fingers through his hair as I continued humming, holding in a tear or two myself. Because I knew that this could be the last time he lets me hold him, with his arms around my waist, with his face buried in my hair. I knew that this could be the last time that he holds me.

We fell asleep like that. In each others arms. Each clinging to the hope that one day we could hold each other like this again.

Deep down, I had a feeling we never would.


	25. Chapter 25

Cas' POV

I heard something soft and rhythmic and briefly wondered what it was before realizing it was a heartbeat. I was curled up against his chest, my knees tugged to my chest and my cheek pressed against his bare skin. I was sort of surprised at the fact that our clothes had sort of 'gotten lost' in the night. My shorts rested at the foot of the bed with Dean's jeans and shirt, and my shirt remained on, but was pulled up, baring my waist and stomach. I felt his hands shift slightly. One rested on my bare waist, one arm was looped around me with his hand resting on my calf.

I let out a soft sigh and never wanted this to end.

I felt him pull me closer, his hand moving closer to the crook of my knee, and I smiled faintly as his lips pressed lightly to the top of my head. Dean Winchester.

I melted at his touch and I felt his lips turn into a slight smile, though he was still sleeping. I felt tears prick at my eyes and I closed them tightly, taking in a shuddering breath as I held them back.

"Cas?" I heard him murmur, and I looked up to see him looking down at me sleepily. "Why are you crying?" I smiled weakly and his eyes filled with realization as memories from yesterday came rushing back."Oh," he whispered hoarsely, and I closed my eyes, letting out a soft sigh. I felt his fingers running through my hair and his lips pressed to my forehead.

I wanted to sink into his touch, to never let go. But instead...I pulled away.When I pulled away I sat up on the edge of the bed, reaching across the bed and grabbing my shorts. I pulled them on and when I felt Dean tense next to me I sighed, knowing that the general calmness of the situation was wearing off. He pulled on his jeans and ran a hand through his hair, pulling his shirt on over his head as he stood, wiping around his mouth agitatedly as he started pacing the room.

"Do you need me to give you some time?" I asked softly, and he nodded, expressionless as he looked out the window. I stood and went to the door, walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed, "I'm fine, Michael.""Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Because if you-"

"I'm fine."

He sighed, "Alright. Tell me if you need anything."

I sighed, sitting cross legged in the grass, glancing at him as he walked away.

I sighed glancing up at the sky. It'd probably start raining soon.I heard footsteps in the grass behind me and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas..."

"Cut to the chase, Dean."

"I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"I can't-"

He stopped, staring at me."...You're an angel, Cas," He whispered. "You're a goddamn angel. From heaven."

"...I've gathered this, Dean."

"My mom got killed by a demon. From Hell?! And you expect me to take this well?!"

I sighed, "I don't expect-"

"I didn't do anything to deserve this, Cassie."

"I know you di-"

"Why is all of this supernatural shit falling on my shoulders?!"

"I don't know, Dean!"

He fell silent and his jaw set, his eyes looking into mine, frantic and upset.I shook my head, biting my lip and looking away. "I... I don't know."

He closed his eyes, running a hand through his hair. "I can't deal with this."

"I know, Dean."

"This... It's too much. I'm sorry."

I hesitated before going over to him and resting my hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, Dean," I murmured. He looked at me, an odd emotion in his eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"...Goddammit, Cas," He whispered, "Why did you have to be so perfect?"

I looked at him in confusion as he reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.Then he pulled me close, his breath mingling with mine, and I waited anxiously to see what he was going to do.

"Here's what's going to happen," He murmured. "I am going to go home tomorrow. And I will go to school the next day. And I will see you in the hallways. I will see you during open hours. Hell, we might sit at the same table at lunch. But we are not dating. We are not in an intimate relationship. Is this understood?" His tone of voice nearly gave me chills.

"Alright," I whispered. I looked up and my eyes met his, and he let out a short breath, looking away.

"Don't do that," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Don't look at me with those beautiful blue eyes because I'll melt and have to start all over again. I can't do this again, Cas."

"Okay," I murmured, and he pulled me even closer, his lips brushing my cheek.My heart sped up slightly and his hands rested on my waist.

Then his lips pressed lightly against mine and he let go, his eyes closed tightly as he pulled away and let out a breath, before turning and walking back to the house. I stared after him blankly, uncomprehending. Then it sort of sunk in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep on the porch. It wasn't on purpose. I was outside looking at the stars at about midnight and fell asleep. But I woke up in the middle of the night in the king sized bed, changed into pajamas that wouldn't constrict my wings with the blankets draped over me lightly.

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and I saw Dean laying on the twin sized bed, his back facing me. But the spot on the bed next to me was warm, as if he'd just been laying there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday morning was silent. No one spoke, and no one wanted to. On occasion I'd make eye contact with Dean by accident and he'd just hold my gaze, expressionless until I tore my gaze away.

Michael seemed upset with Dean for not taking this well but I'd somehow managed to convince him to drop it. About noon, we'd loaded everything up and Michael, Anna, and Leliel were in the car. I sat on the front porch swing and Gabe had been sitting with me for a while before he stood and went inside silently.

He came out and got in the car with his duffel bag and I bit my lip, realizing that I'd have to get up. I'd have to go home, and go to school, and act like things were the way they were before. I stood, and suddenly there was a hand wrapped around my wrist, and I was being pulled around the corner, out of view of the car.

I was pushed firmly against the side of the large house and his hands gripped my waist firmly, pinning me there as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't say a word," He warned me, and I realized his eyes. They were exhausted and stressed and somehow a bit angry. But there was something else there, too. It was frightening.I nodded minutely as my breath caught in my throat. His grip tightened to the point of near pain and a small noise caught in my throat.

"This is how it's going to go, Cas," He whispered, his forehead leaning against mine. I bit my lip and he let out a short breath. "...One last kiss."My heart nearly stopped and I looked at him uncertainly.

Then his lips were on mine, roughly shoving me further against the sidings of the house. I kissed back immediately and his fingers tangled in my hair mercilessly, tugging sharply and drawing a small whine from my lips. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and he kissed me harder, lifting me up and tugging my legs around his waist so that he could move me higher, sucking at my bottom lip and drawing a strangled moan from my lips.

As abruptly as the kiss began, it ended and I was jolted back to reality as my feet hit the ground. When my eyes opened he was already halfway to the car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride home was unbearably quiet. No one spoke. We pulled up to Dean's house and he murmured a quick 'walk me in' before getting out of the car. I got out after him and walked him up to the door, keeping my gaze down. I felt him gently tilt my chin up and his gaze lingered on mine for a moment.

"Goodbye, Angel," He murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead. I automatically leaned into his touch and he let it linger, brushing a thumb over my lips before he disappeared inside. I stood there silently for a moment before going back out to the car.

Goodbye Dean Winchester.


	26. Chapter 26

Deans POV

It was weird, walking into school and not feeling her fragile arms close around my waist as she stood on her tiptoes to press her lips delicately to my neck.

I walked to my locker and found myself pausing at hers, frowning to myself at the empty space where she usually would be sitting in front of it, hair messily tousled and sometimes tucked behind her ear as she read. I even felt slightly worried, the only time I can remember her ever not being there was when she was sick. I didn't like the feel of school without her. She's just one of those people you expect to see when you hear the word school. She's the poster girl for Lawrence High, unknowingly of course.

As I spun the ridged dial on my locker, I found myself still waiting, for what I wasn't sure.

I need Cas.

But the mere sight of her brings back all of the pain and anger of losing my mom. I knew I couldn't be with her while the two were associated in my mind. Regardless of how much I missed her.

The day went by slowly. For once I attended class, but still found it difficult to concentrate, if not more than before.

As I went to leave the English classroom I felt Mr. McCloud rest a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold up, Mr. Winchester."

I sighed, sitting back in my seat.

"Would you happen to know where Cassie was this morning?"

"No sir."

He frowned. "I mean, she was in school. But she skipped class."

I blinked. Now I understood why he was concerned. Cassie never skipped class. It was rarer than finding diamonds in the lunch in the cafeteria.

"...Oh."

"If you see her, give her a word for me, would ya?" He said, sill frowning, and I nodded a fraction. I got up to leave. "And Dean."

"Yeah?"

"...Whatever's going on between you two.. it's never going to benefit either of you. I suggest you get over your differences soon and make peace."

He looked me in the eye and my face went blank as I nodded shortly.

Without another word I left the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch I sat in the commons, barely paying attention to my friends words.

I glanced across the cafeteria and went expressionless at what I saw.

Cassie was sitting at the end of a crowded table, reading quietly. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked exhausted.

I found myself making my way over to her, leaning against the table as she sighed, not looking up.

"You need to eat," I said firmly, looking past her rather than directly at her. She looked down at the table and I sighed as the table got kind of rowdy and she slid a little closer to the end to avoid getting hit.

I sighed and took her by the arm, ignoring the way she stiffened as I led her to our table. I sat back at my spot and pulled her to slide into the seat between Benny and I. She looked down at the table with wide eyes and flushed cheeks as the conversation momentarily slowed as a few people smiled at her in greeting.

The intercom came on with a loud screech, causing her to jump, leaning into me automatically. She blinked as the feedback slowed and the afternoon announcements came on.

I'd stiffened at the feel of her against me but I closed my eyes, slowly relaxing as she'd somehow not noticed yet. I felt my arm involuntarily slip around her waist and she leaned into my touch unthinkingly, used to the action.

I couldn't bring myself to move off of her and she hesitantly looked up at me with wide eyes. I met her gaze expressionless and she immediately looked back down at the table.

I nudged her slightly, nodding towards the extra food, and she sighed, grabbing an apple, which let me relax slightly.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. My hand felt glued to her hip, that's how reluctant I was to let go.

I felt myself holding her against me, and I wanted to kick myself.

This wasn't fair to her. It really wasn't. But she didn't seem to mind as she tentatively rested her head on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, letting out a small breath and wrapping my arm further around her, holding her close. She didn't resist as I ran a hand smoothly over her hip.

I felt her go almost limp against me as she fell asleep.

Benny looked down at her and gave me a questioning look, and I shook my head, expressionless.

She curled up closer and I sighed, not having the heart to move her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After lunch she was still curled up, and I didn't really feel like waking her up or moving her. But I rested a hand on her shoulder gently, and she stirred, suddenly bolting up and away from me.

"S-Sorry!" She said frantically, and I blinked.

I looked away. " 'S fine," I muttered, and she looked down.

Suddenly she made a small noise of pain and I glanced at her, her eyes wide with panic.

Immediately I lifted her into my arms and carried her down the hallway, into an empty classroom, closing and locking the door behind us as I let her down. She made another small noise of pain and sat in a desk, eyes closed tightly, gritting her teeth. I stayed silent, looking away as I heard the rustle of feathers.

Why?

Why me?

Why her?

Why couldn't Cas be normal? And not remind me constantly of the supernatural and how it had killed my mom?

I love her.

I love her to death.

But this is too much.

"I'm sorry Cas," I murmured, looking away. I heard her shift and glanced at her, head resting on the desk, resting her forehead on her arms as her wings draped over a few desks on either side of her. Her hair fell over her back, her white bra's straps adjusted so the wings wouldn't rip them.

She stayed silent for a moment, then sighed.

"It's okay, Dean."

"It's not. I promised you."

"I never expect anyone to keep a promise, Dean. Never."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her wings had retracted, she pulled her shirt on, kissed me on the cheek, and left without another word. Me? I went home. And I got drunk.

Drunk off my ass.

Drunk to the point where I didn't know which way was up.

Of course, I was feeling pretty remorseful.

My phone was dead.

I got in the car.

It had to be about two in the morning at that point. Sam had come home, then immediately went to a friends. Dad was out of town. I'd just drank.

Then I got behind the wheel.

I don't even remember how long I was driving. It felt like forever. I barely recognized the streets around me, until I drove past a couple familiar houses.

I lost control of the car and barely noticed.

Then everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

Castielles POV

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

SHUT UP!

I cried silently, sitting next to the hospital bed. He'd been coming to my house. I know he had. He was blocks away.

The car was totaled, the hood crunched like a soda can, the roof caved in, the windshield shattered, mostly on top of him. The car was on fire when the ambulance arrived. Dean was hardly alive, nearly a human pretzel. He'd suffered a severe concussion and broken arm, broken leg, and lacerations in multiple places from shattered glass. Burns from the nearly exploding with heat engine covered his left arm and shoulder, scars from the broken skin trailing along his abdomen.

I'd almost lost it, running out of the house and hardly recognizing the black impala crunched into a pile, an arm hanging limply out of the shattered window. Gabe had called the ambulance while Michael held me back from the wreck, screaming and crying and waking the neighbors.

Now we were here. Back at the hospital.

He hadn't woken up.

It's been four days.

"Cassie?"

I looked up, and Gabe stood in the door way. "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Cassie, you need to."

"No."

"They will move you to the psychiatric ward if you don't."

Silence.

"He'll be fine, Cas... He's stabilized. Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow he'd managed to drag me to the cafeteria. I didn't eat much. I ate an apple. Drank a bottle of water. Refused anything else I was offered.

I stood immediately at the sound of commotion on the level above ours, and we ran upstairs to see nurses rushing down the hall towards Dean's room.

I was in the room almost immediately, unable to see the bed from the amount of people surrounding it.

Then I heard a gruff, groggy voice, and almost fell into the chair with relief.

The space cleared.

"Miss Novak? You may have to speak with him."

I straightened, moving to his side, and he gazed up at me in confusion. I immediately knew that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

His eyes were blank. They showed no recognition whatsoever.

I attempted to speak and closed my eyes.

"Dean?"

"...Yeah?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"No."

"Do you know who I am?"

He stayed silent, and I opened my eyes. His expression was confused and pained as he shifted in an attempt to get comfortable.

"...No, I'm sorry."

I left the room.

Dean's POV

Who was she? The girl left soon after she spoke. I frowned. Dean? Was that me?

Then a few memories came rushing back. A wave of heat. The crunch of metal and the squeal of tires. The sound of a girl screaming.

I started to shake.

Why was she screaming?


	28. Chapter 28

Cas' POV  
There's a lot of difficulty, helping someone who doesn't remember you. It's nearly impossible. It's a deceitfully painful process. In the movies, you show the amnesiac an old relic or object. Maybe a picture. Then their memory is magically restored and everyone lives happily ever after.  
But this is not by any means a movie. It's a huge source of pain and conflict for me. For Gabe. For Michael. For Sam...  
Oh Sam.  
He lives with us now. We don't trust Dean's dad with him. John is always drunk. Or in a state of depression too deep to drag him out of. Dean is still in the hospital, and Sam visits every day when I do. The doctors won't let us stay the night, though eventually they'll have to. No one's there for Dean.  
Mickey visited once. Dean remembered him, just a little. I'm happy for him. Dean's eyes lit up the moment that Mickey Davis walked into the room. His words were kinda choked, forced out as if it was too good to be true.   
"...I know you."  
Three words. I know it's foolish and selfish. But all this time, I wish those three words would be said to me.  
As for the angel issue. My feathery problem.  
Hael as disappeared from school. I haven't seen her in weeks. Balthazar is still there but refuses to talk about his relative, as if she'd done something dishonorable. None of us like the secrecy. Especially when Hael'd had so much to do with my development.   
Some angels lose their emotions when they're converted. But my name serves me well.  
Castiel, spelled in a more feminine way, derived from Cassiel. The Angel of Thursdays. The Angel of Solitude and Tears.  
Make sense. That's all I seem to be getting.  
As I sit in this waiting room now, nothing's clear. I'd be in Dean's room if he wasn't going through therapy right now. But at the moment, I can't see the light. I can hardly breathe. The spots between my shoulder blades where my scars reside burn and ache. Comfort is an impossibility.  
I miss my Dean.  
He broke up with me, but I know he didn't want to.  
To him, all supernatural beings are evil.  
Terrible.  
Murderous.  
Why should angels be any different, right?  
Dean has been brave. He deserves a break. He deserves the newfound innocence that amnesia has given him.   
I'd rather see the saddened confusion in his eyes than the almost constant haunted, hopeless air that he used to have. It would burn into your soul. I always would feel hopeless. Haunted. I could practically see his mother dragged into the fire, just by looking into his eyes.   
It wasn't fair for him. That he'd had to go through all this.  
But amnesia has given him something he never thought he'd have.   
Hope.  
A fresh start.  
A clean slate.  
And because of that?  
I pray to God that he won't remember me.  
I don't deserve those three words.  
"I know you."  
You never will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel's Pov

Exhaustion comes in many forms.   
Cas must be the postergirl for all of them.  
"C'mon. Cas, you've gotta sleep. He'll be okay. Please, just ten minutes."  
She bit her lip, then looked at me.  
"Ten minutes of unconsciousness is ten minutes of not knowing what the hell is happening to him."  
"He's stable. He's awake. He's off the deathrow, Cas. Relax."  
"With me around he's never off the deathrow. I don't want him to remember, Gabe. He can't.. I can't be the cause of..."  
"The cause of what?"  
She paused.  
"...Nothing. I'm... Nothing. " She stood. "It's fine. I'm going to go for a walk. Please stay here."  
With that, she walked away down the hallway.  
I glanced over as they took the 'Visiting Hours' sign, moving it so it okayed visitors to go to the rooms. I stood, glancing around, and went to the elevator.  
"Which floor?"  
I glanced at the guy beside me and blinked.  
"...Third. Hey, Balthazar. What're you doing here?"  
"Well I couldn't bloody sit down there all day."  
"I mean, who are you visiting?"  
He wen't quiet.   
"...Hael. She's comatose."  
"Oh God, I'm sorry, Balt..."  
"No reason to be. She'll be fine."  
I sighed, not pushing it. Comatose isn't something people can just be 'fine' from. It'd take a miracle for Hael to be 'fine'.  
The elevator signaled that I'd reached my floor and I gave Balthazar a small nod, stepping out of the elevator and heading down the hall to Dean's room.  
"Heya, Deano," I said, leaning against the doorway with a slight smile. He glanced up and smiled back.   
"Hi... Gabe?"  
"Yeah, that's me. Good job."  
He sighed a bit in relief.   
"How're you doing, Dean?"  
"I'm doin' alright. I know I'll be fine, I just wish I remembered..."  
He remained quiet for a moment and I waited patiently for him to continue.  
"...That girl. The dark haired girl with the blue eyes, and the feather tattoo on her neck. Is she... Is she okay?"  
"She's alright. A bit shaken up."  
"Who is she?"  
"Well, she's about seventeen, like's theatre and trigonometry, and-"  
"No. Who is she to me?"  
I blinked, then looked down.   
"...It's not my place to tell you that, Deano."  
"I gotta know, Gabe. Who is she? And why..." He swallowed, pained. "Why does she always look so sad? When I'm not looking?"  
I sighed a little, trying to think of how to explain it.  
"...You're just very special to her, Dean. You mean a lot to her and you two had an amazing relationship. Then the crash happened and she was devastated. We had to hold her back from the wreckage. She was screamin'."  
He went a little pale.   
"That was her?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The screaming. That was her?"  
"...Yeah, it was."  
He frowned, deep in thought.  
"Alright. I... I'm kinda tired, Gabe... Come back later?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Wait," he blurted frantically as I went to leave. "The girl, her tattoo."  
"Yeah?"  
"Does she have another one?"  
I blinked, looking at him.  
"...Another tattoo?"  
"Yeah."  
"Not sure, why?"  
"I just thought...''  
He stopped himself.   
"Never mind. See you later, Gabe."  
I sighed, leaving. I had no clue if Cas had more than one tattoo. Or why it would matter. But he seemed pretty freaked out about it. As I decided to go down the stairs, I blinked, looking out the window.   
Cas was sitting on the sidewalk, cross legged, hair falling in a curtain around her face. This was normal, she liked to pretend she was alone.   
The abnormal part was the flickering image of a blonde woman sitting next to her.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Castielle's POV

I eventually went to visit him. I didn't like it. He didn't recognize me. But I could tell that he wanted to. His brow furrowed in concentration when I entered the room.

"Hey, Dean..." I murmured. He gave a little nod, still concentrating. "How are you feeling?"

" 'M alright," he muttered, not wanting to voice his concerns. That much was fairly obvious. I tentatively sat by his bed and glanced over at Gabe as he quietly left the room.

Dean gave a quiet sigh and I avoided eye contact. Suddenly he tilted my chin up, examining my face.

"...What did I do to you?" He murmured, sounding almost heartbroken. I was frozen at his touch, not wanting to say anything.

He sighed and eventually let go at my silence.

Gabe came back in a moment later. He noticed the tension, along with the nearness of Dean's hand to my face. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Hey, Gabe," I murmured, and he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Cassie. You doing okay?"

" 'M alright." 

Lies.

Too many of them.

I knew something bad was coming. I'd been feeling some type of entity at my shoulder since the crash. I just didn't know what it was. Or who. 

But it felt strongest when I was with Dean. 

Gabe kissed the side of my head, rubbing my shoulder. "C'mon, sis... Let's go to the cafeteria." I reluctantly stood. 

"Want anything, Dean?" Gabe asked, and Dean shook his head. "Alright."

He pulled me into the hallway. "Cas."

"What?"

"You've gotta tell him."

"No."

"Cassie-"

"He's better off without me, Gabe."

I glanced down the hallway and went a bit pale. 

Several men were in the waiting area and I had a bad feeling about them. They glanced at Gabe and I as if we were some kind of animal. I shuddered. 

"Gabriel..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't turn around."

He tensed slightly and gave a slight nod, slinging an arm over my shoulders and guiding me in the other direction down the hallway.

I glanced back and my thoughts were confirmed when someones shirt shifted and they bore an antipossession symbol, like Johns. And Sams. And Deans. 

Hunters.


	30. cHAPTER 30 ALDKFJALSDK

Cas POV

We got to the end of the hallway and froze. They were there, too. We were being surrounded. Gabe tightened his arm around me and I felt the slits between my shoulderblades burning.   
"Cas..."  
"I know."  
"What do we do?"   
"You go. They're here for me."  
"Hell no-"  
"GABE!"   
He set his jaw and disappeared with the sound of ruffling feathers. I noticed where they were herding me- back to Deans room. I backed up, towards the door, slipping into the room. Dean was out cold on sedatives. John was standing by the bed, expressionless, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"I'm sorry, Castiel."  
I looked at him with wide eyes, my stomach dropping.  
"You... You sold me out?"  
"You seem like a sweet girl." His eyes were tired. "But I have to do what's best for my boys. This happened because Dean became so close to you. And he doesn't need a constant reminder of his mother. None of us do."  
"I didn't kill her-"  
"I know. But you're not human. Neither was what killed her."  
"Dean doesn't know any of this. He doesn't remember."  
"But with you around, he will."  
I went silent. He was right.  
"I'll leave."  
"I can't let you do that."  
"I never did anything to him."   
"I'm sorry, Castiel."  
The hunters came into the room, all at once. They surrounded me and I bit my lip, looking over at Deans peaceful face.

I was tense, and a lump formed in my throat. Dean never slept like that. He always looked sad. But now he wouldn't remember. Now he had peace. 

I held still, waiting. They expected me to fight. No doubt, they wanted me to fight. They didn't want to kill some teenager that didn't seem to have any evil qualities. But I didn't want to fight. This was up to them. 

I heard someone frantically knocking on the hospital rooms door and Dean shifted as John cleared his throat, pulling an angel blade out of his jacket pocket. I glanced back at the door and saw Sam, only his eyes and up visible as he stood on his tiptoes to peer through the window, knocking frantically and yanking at the handle. I looked back at Dean, whose worry lines seemed a bit more prominent as his brows furrowed and he shifted in his sleep again. Two hunters grabbed me by the arms, their grip unnecessarily tight. I started to struggle but made myself stop as John stepped forward. Dean's heart monitor picked up a bit. 

John raised the blade, gaze sad but determined as he approached me, grabbing me by the collar of my jacket. I looked up at him, looking him in the eyes. 

 

Gabriel's POV

I hated this. My little sister. Where was she now? I knew that supernaturals could effect peoples minds negatively, but Cas never hurt anyone. She couldn't hurt a fly. 

I tried to go back to Dean's room but it seemed to be warded. I found Sam there, knocking frantically, and the blind on the small vertical rectangular window slid shut and he knocked harder, his knuckles starting to bruise. 

"Sam. Sammy, what's wrong, kid?" I frowned, going over to him. 

"They've got Cas in there!" He said frantically. I cursed under my breath and tried the handle, of course burning my hand. I cursed again and tried to contact my brothers, but no one picked up. 

I saw a woman down the hallway and she didn't look normal. She looked like she was wearing a nightgown and she had long blonde curly hair. She looked incredibly familiar. Then she flickered and disappeared. 

 

Dean's POV

I was on a dock. 

My feet dangled in the water and the sun was setting. It was eerily quiet and there was a splashing from somewhere that I couldn't see, though it sounded oddly close. I caught flashes of red and white polka dots, though when I blinked the faded image was gone. It seemed unimportant but the most important thing in the world at the same time. 

Like this place. It's gorgeous, but heart breaking at the same time. I shivered as a chill went down my spine, and I looked to my left, just in time to see a girls figure evaporate into mist. She'd looked happy. Drenched, giggling, and as if someone was carrying her. When I'd saw her I felt weight in my arms. But it was gone now. 

I kinda glanced around, looking at the lake and the trees once again, and suddenly my body jolted, my joints popping and my spine straightening as images flashed through my head. Almost like a series of directions. 

The house on the hill.

The giant pine tree in the woods. 

A trail.

A clearing. 

And... Feathers. 

I stood immediately. It was important. I had to know what it was. I started walking, up towards the huge house on the hill, where I felt drawn. 

Going inside, I ruffled my hair which I realized was damp. I also realized, at this moment, I was unharmed. I had no broken limbs whatsoever. I felt my brows furrow as I saw old burn scars, but not in the same places as the ones from the crash. Brushing it off, I went in the back door. 

The house was beautiful. And cozy. But it felt wrong. It felt off, abandoned, though the house was spotless and seemed well lived in. I went up the stairs automatically, into a bedroom that looked familiar. I slowly pushed the door open and blinked. 

Feathers. 

I jolted again, backing out and running down to the front porch, looking around. It was suddenly chilly, and I blinked, snapped out of my urgency momentarily as something burned on the inside of my elbow. I rolled up my sleeve, and saw the bruise you'd get from having an IV in. I looked at it for a few moments, eyebrows raised, then shook my head, running towards the woods. I suddenly tripped, falling in front of a gigantic pine tree. 

"DEAN!"

I sat up quickly, looking around at the quiet, undisturbed forest, as if the scream I'd just heard hadn't happened. Slowly getting up, my fingers shook slightly as I continued along the path, reaching the edge of a clearing. 

This was it. This would tell me everything. I just had to break this wall. I shivered and heard a sharp ringing sound, a sudden pain practically bulldozing the right side of my head. I lifted a hand, and it came away bloody. I heard glass smash and the forest grew lighter. I couldn't step further, as if claws were dragging me back by the shoulders. I struggled. I needed to get to the... 

What was I doing again? 

The forest disappeared and I heart the rapid beating of a heart monitor, along with screaming. I sat bolt upright, IV's ripping out of my arm, and went pale, eyes going wide as I saw the mess in front of me. 

Blood was everywhere. I saw a kid with a broken leg, leaning against the wall on the floor half conscious. His shoulder was bloody and his shirt was torn where the blood was slowly leaking out of. 

Two men were sprawled on the floor, their limbs at odd angles. I cringed and looked around, confused and disgusted. Who had screamed? 

Then my gaze landed near the middle. A middle aged man laid on the ground, breathing as if in pain but looking fairly healthy, a silver dagger type thing held in his hand. The blade was bloody from tip to hilt. The blood looked almost shimmery. 

Then I saw her. 

She was in a heap, looking broken as if someone had simply dropped her like a rag doll from the ceiling. I couldn't see her face, but any visible skin was either pale, bloody, or both. Her long dark hair tumbled around her, partially what was hiding her face, and her clothes were torn, stab wounds in several places. One of her arms were draped over a piece of equipment, as if she'd been reaching. Blood pooled around her. When the man with the blade moved, I could see her face. 

Silvery blue eyes stared unseeingly in my direction. 

She'd been reaching for me. 

I felt sick. 

Who was she? 

The girl didn't move.


	31. Epilogue

Dean's POV

I woke up in a cold sweat, jolting up. 

"Dean! Dean, it's okay, sweetheart calm down."

It had been two months since I woke up in the hospital with death all around me. Things had been explained to me by my brother and Dad, but no one would tell me who that girl was, or acted as if they didn't know who I was talking about. 

But I'd seen her.

"Dean? It's okay." I felt her hand on my arm, and I shuddered involuntarily and looked at her, relief flooding me. "I've gotcha. You're in the nurses office. You passed out during open block."

"Thanks, Lisa," I murmured. She'd been by my side since I got back, along with my friend Mickey. They didn't know who the girl I talked about was either, but they stuck with me and helped me with school. So did this girl named Charlie. She looked at me oddly sometimes, but she didn't know the girl either. I looked around. "What.."

"Mickey will be here in five."

"Alright."

"It's gonna be okay, Dean. You know that right?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I know."

"Good. "

Maybe she was right. Maybe it would be okay. 

That wouldn't keep away the dreams, though. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Author's Note:

IT'S OVER YOU GUYS AHHHHHHHHHSKLJFLADKJFLKJDALFJDALKJD

But there is a sequel!

I will start uploading sometime in September (2016). I may end up making this a trilogy. 

The credit for the music on this chapter and last chapter go to the lovely ScoutTheWise on youtube and soundcloud, go check out her songs, they're amazing. 

I'm so so so so so thankful because of the kudos and comments I've gotten.

I cried when I saw that. I love you guys. 

I'll see y'all in the next book. 

Allons-y, geronimo, come along Destiel shippers, there's a long way to go. 

Peace out, lovelies.

~Bee


End file.
